Why dont you talk to me?
by AnimeEmy
Summary: Hiccup hasn't been to honest with Astrid about everything after Stoick's injury with the dragon hunters. Also when Hiccup's father's injuries get more severe (In more than just one way) will Hiccup have to take over his own father's fight? And how will Astrid react to all of this? - longer chapters start at #16
1. Why don't you talk to me?

Why dont you talk to me?

*Hiccup is narrating*

-It has been 3 months since my fathers incident with the dragon hunters, and he still hasn't recovered. As much as I worry for his health I worry for mine as well. I just got over the fever I have for the past few weeks and I now just feel tired and week. I can tell it will be hard for me and my father to get back on our feet but nothing that an afternoon flight with Toothless wont fix.

"Hey Astrid," I said knocking on her door in a teasing way.

"you want to come out and play."

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute!" She yelled from her room on the top floor

-I still can't believe we have been together for five years. I mean of course we have had a couple of bumps alone the way but other than that we get alone pretty well. She is hands down the coolest nicest girl I know, but I'm just pulling that out of my butt cause she's my girl friend.

Ready?" she asked smiling at me.

"Well I was waiting on you, so yeah," I smiled even bigger at her then grabbed her hand.

"Were are we going?" She giggled as we walked

"To the dragons of course," I said "Where else."

-It took us almost a half hour to reach Toothess and Stormfly because we got 'lost' trying to reach ravens point Toothess's favorite spot and were he always goes when I'm not around to fly, but Astrid and I didn't really care as long as we are together. I could tell she knew I was worried about my dad. Whenever she knows something she gives me this sideways glare, She was reading me like a book and I was letting her.

"Toothless!" I yelled when I saw him, "I missed you bud"

-I wasn't able to ride him for a week because I was ill, so I was relived to see my winged friend.

"Hey Stormfly," Astrid as well went to go see her dragon.

"I still can't get over how pretty the Raven's point's cost is," she sighed at the sight of the sun starting to go down.

-As she looked at the sun I just looked at her, She turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Hey," She said. "why don't we go to Wild Dragon Cliff on Tooless he looks like he is dying to spread his wings, and its only a little passed black heart bay."

-That's just like Astrid, She loves to ride with me and Toothless ever since the first time I brought her up. I just think its her excuse to wrap herself around me, or at least I like to think that.

I looked up, smiled and said "Shore that sounds like fun."

"Ok Stromfly you can head back to the village now if you like," She said petting the neck of her dragon

-Stromfly let out her roar then headed back to town, And i got Tootless's Tail ready for flight. I hopped on his back then held out my hand for Astrid.

"You coming m'lady," I said trying not to laugh.

She laughed and said "Shut up," Snorting in my face.

-She rested her head on my shoulder and held tight around my stomach as we started to go into flight. I always like when she stayes close to me when we are flying, even after five years it still gives me butterflies when she holds me tight. Toothless came down so close to the water that I could reach down to touch it. It was still cold, I shouldn't have been that surprised either it was only the end of February and winter wouldn't be over anytime soon. We were soon at the Dragon Cliff and it didn't take us that long either being how fast Toothless is. We landed on a high cliff and we jumped off Toothless.

"Wow I don't think we have ever came to this spot before Hiccup," Astrid said in amazement.

"I know the water fall is just below us and we are so high up!" I said in agreement.

-We both sat down on the edge letting our lags hang off. She turned to me having this concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Hiccup, you're not acting like yourself."

"Its just my father he's not doing too well, And I keep thinking the hunters are going to be back. Astrid what if he doesn't recover by then who will be in charge of orders?" I said.

-Astrid put her hand on top of mine, and I looked back up at her.

"Well you know you will be in charge someday, you can always do it," She answered smiling at me. "Besides your better at reason than your father will ever be."

-I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Thank you Astrid, but I'm still concerned for my father's heath." I sighed.

-We sat there for a while watching the sun hide behind the mountains.

"Hey Hiccup," she said.

"Yep."

"talk to me more often, about your concerns. You don't always have to be so worried your only 19, we still have time to be kids," she said.

-I kissed her, and gave her a smirky look.

"But you don't have to be either," I replied. "How about I make you a deal."

"What is it this time," She chuckled.

"We both forget about our concerns and forget about our responsibilities for tonight, and spend the night here together," I said.

She laughed and said "Ok."

-I put my fur jacket around her and got back on toothless.

"I will be back in a sec I just need to go get some fire wood," I said

"That's fine," She answered "I will go see if there is a cave up here."

"Be careful I will be back as quick as I can," I said in mid-air.

-She smiled and waved to me as I lost sight of her. Then me and Toothless went away from shore to look for the nearest forest.

"Hey bud, its been a while since you and me just flew hug?" I said to him.

-He roared slightly and I patted him on the neck. We came down to a patch of old dying trees I thought Toothless could just nock over since I didn't bring my ax. When I got off I immediately felt dizzy then I remembered I was just getting over my flew.

"Oh great," I thought to my self. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

-Toothless and I finally figured out a way of chopping down some by him scratching at the bottom of the trees. When Toothless couldn't hold anymore we decided to head back to the cliff.

"Hiccup," Astrid said running up to greet me. "I found a small cave beside the waterfall with an opening at the top."

"Cool," I replied.

-she rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said grabbing my arm.

-We walked down this rocky path with Toothless close behind. The cave was small, but cozy. I got a couple of pieces of wood and stacked them up.

"Ugh bud can you help us out with this," I said.

-Toothless let out one of his blue balls of fire on the wood, Then went over to the corner of the cave and curled up.

"Typical," I said laughing at him.

-Astrid sat close to the fire with my coat around her like a blanket. I sat next to her, and she laid her head on me.

"I wish we could stay here forever," she said.

-I could see her blushing from the corner of my eye, and I smiled a bit.

"Yep me too Astrid," I replied "But as much as I hate it we have things to do at Berk."

-I laid down near the fire and she curled up next to me and laid down on my chest. I was almost six inches taller than her now so it worked. I rested my arm around her body and I looked into the night sky. I could finally see some stars come out. Astrid sat up and gave me a kiss before we fell asleep.

"I love you, Astrid," I told her smiling.

"I love you too Hiccup," Her smiling even bigger, then she laid back down.

-I took one more glance at the night sky before I fell asleep. and at that moment I finally felt like I had no more worries in the world no more responsibilities. I felt like me and Astrid were the only people who really mattered, and I knew it wouldn't last. I knew as soon as I woke up I would be in so much trouble, but that's ok because the only person I care about now is Astrid.


	2. That one stupid question

*Hiccup is narrating

-I woke up with a giant headache. I didn't know if it was the lack of sleep I got last night, or because i slept on hard rock. Unlike me I saw that Astrid was fast asleep, so I sat up and laid her back down gently covering her with the jacket. I turned around and saw Toothless looking at me.

"Hey Toothless," I whispered to him and he purred a bit.

-I put my saddle back on him and put on his tail. I knew we had to get back to Berk I could tell it was late in the morning from the sun. So I lifted Astrid up in my arms and put her in front of the saddle so she wouldn't fall off. I hopped on and Toothless started to fly. About the middle of the flight I saw Astrid was waking up a bit.

"Hey sleepy head," I joked with her.

-She covered her head with the jacket and giggled. She is so cute when she is embarrassed. When we got to Berk I saw Gobber waiting for me in an angry huff. I picked up Astrid in my arms, jumped off Toothless and started to bring Astrid home.

"What were you thinking, boy!?" Gobber questioned trailing behind us.

"I don't know Gobber," I answerd.

"You father wants to talk to you Hiccup!" He stopped following us and yelled.

"Oh well this is just perfect," I thought.

"Let me take Astrid home first!" I yelled back. "I will be back at the house in a bit."

-Gobber sighed and walked away, I turned around and walked faster. I am going to be dead when I get home. I walked to Astrid's house and helped her back on her feet. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Remember you can tell me anything that's bothering you Hiccup," she told me.

"I know," I smiled at her than gave her a kiss goodbye.

-She went inside and I walked to Toothless that was following us the whole time. I smiled at him, he was so obedient.

I got back on him and said, "Come on bud, Lets go home to see what trouble we are in this time."

-When we got to the house I walked upstairs to my Dad's room.

"Hi dad," I said when I saw him.

"Hiccup, oh thank the gods I was worried sick," He said in a scratchy voice.

"Wait dad you're not mad?" I asked him.

"Hiccup! Are you crazy of course I'm mad, I'm furious. But I'm glad you back son."

"We can talk about you punishment later," He said

"Thanks dad," I sighed in relief, then hugged him.

"Now don't you have a job to get to," he scolded.

"Oh right be back in a while dad," I said then headed back to town.

-When I was 17 Gobber gave me the work shop. He only ever made weapons to kill dragons and since I made tones of stuff for Toothless he gave me the shop to make dragon riding equipment. It was a good job for me, I always stayed late thinking of new easer ways to ride Tootless. When I got to the shack Ruffnut and Tuffnut were already there like usual. They always find a way to either break there dragon's reins or unhook the rings on the saddle.

"Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut barked. "Can you help us with these reins."

-There you go it was the reins again.

"Yeah, Tuffnut over here thought it was a good idea to cut them because they got tangled," Ruffnut winded.

"But you were the one who got it tangled Ruffnut!" Tuffnut yelled.

"I will see what I can do guys," I replied breaking the siblings argument.

-I felt like Tuffnut was breathing down my neck the entire time i was fixing it. It was an easy process I just had to melt the two ends together, but you know Tuffnut he will always be a child.

"So, Hiccup I heard you and Astrid spent the night together," He teased.

"H-how did you find that out!?" I stuttered.

"A little birdie told me," He laughed.

"It was probably Gobber," I thought to myself.

"So did you get to third base," He asked

"What?" I laughed.

"You know, had a little fun," He said.

-I looked at him puzzled rasing one eye brow.

"Oh my gosh, did you guys do it or not?" He asked

"No!" I yelled blushing. "Of course not!"

"That's too bad i thought it would happen by now," He teased. "Oh well."

-He gave me my money, grabbed the rain, and walked away with his sister. Why would he even ask that? I mean it's not like... We wouldn't... Would we?... I thought about his question a long time. I decided just to forget about the awkward conversation and focus more on making a new saddle for my father when he recovers because his old one got lost at sea. It took me almost all day to finish it, so I gave myself the rest of the day off. I closed the widow and turned around. I saw Astrid bring me back my jacket.

"Here," She said "I forgot to give this back to you."

"Thanks," I smiled, I hate being away from her too long.

"You didn't get in too much trouble, right Hiccup?" She asked.

"No he was just glad I was back what about you?" I asked.

"I have to cook dinner for two weeks," She moaned in a sarcastic sort of way.

-I laughed a little and she smiled at me. I took her by that hand and we started to walk.

"Were do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't think your aloud at my house for a good week and your father needs his rest." She said. "We can just walk to Long Beach, but we would have to head back around 6 I have to cook dinner."

"Aright," I said.

-We walked about five minutes then we found the shore. I climbed on a rock and helped Astrid up. We leaned against each other holding hands and watching the waves. I closed my eyes and listening to them crashing on shore. Then I heard a nose.

"Boo," Snotlout whispered in my ear.

-The sound didn't really scare me but I wasn't expecting it. I fell off the rock and yelled, when I looked up I saw Snotlout and Tuffnut laughing. Even when we are almost adults they still pic on me! And its funny to cause now I am so much taller than Snotlout that I could scare him away anytime, but I might as well let my cousin have his fun right? Like Astrid said we still have time to be kids.

"Ok haha guys very funny," I said when I was getting up.

"Hiccup are you ok," Astrid asked hopping from the rock.

"Yeah I'm fine," I told her.

-But that was really a lie, My back was killing me now and being ill wasn't helping either.

"I see why you didn't get to third base now Hiccup," Tuffnut mocked.

"Stut up Tuffnut!" I yelled and gave him a death glare.

-I walked past him and started trailing off. Astrid soon caught up to me and I calmed down and stopped to wait for her.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh just some stupid conversation we had earlier," I answered

"Hiccup..."

"Fine somehow he found out about you and me sleeping in a cave," I said. "And he was teasing me about it ealer in the shop."

"Hiccup, he's just a jerk don't lesion to him," She said.

-She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I looked at her and smiled.

"And if it makes you feel any better I think your kind of hot when your mad," She smiled

-I folded my arms and made an agree face.

"You mean like this," I said.

"Shore Hiccup," She laughed and kissed me again.

-I laughed and we started to walk back.

"Oh, Astrid will we make it back on time for you?" I asked

"Yeah, I think we will anyway," She giggled.

-She took me by the hand and we walked a little faster. When we got back to her place we made it just in time.

"Bye Hiccup I better get inside," She told me.

-She quickly kissed me and went in. I still couldn't get Tuffnuts comment out of my head. I thought about it more and more when I was walking home. Astrid and I have told each other we love one another a thousand times and we have been together for five years. But I will not let Tuffnut change my thinking, when the right moment for me and Astrid comes we will know it. So until then she is just, my love.


	3. How to ask a girl to marry you

*Hiccup is narrating

-When I got home Toothless was sleeping next to my bed.

"Hey bud," I said to him.

-He went over to his saddle picked it up and dropped it in front of me. I looked at him and he nudged it towards me.

"You really want to go flying this late Toothless?" I asked him and he let out a little rawr.

"Well all right then," I smiled at him

-I tightened his tail, the reins and led him downstairs to our yard. I got up on his back and we were off. Toothless has always been there for me, he was my only real friend as a child. I know that might sound pretty dumb but its the truth. Toothless slapped me with his ear to get my attention back from my thoughts.

"Alright bud sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now," I said to him.

-We flew for a long time, Toothless wanted to see this cove that we passed at least twice before. So the thrid time I let him fly down so we could explore.

"What is it bud, we don't have all night you know," I told him.

-He rawred, and I rolled my eyes. As soon as I hopped off he went searching around. I waited for a while so i decided to skip rocks. I found a flat one and sent it soaring into the sky. *Plop* I never was very good at skipping the rock though. I tried it again and it suck to the bottom like the last one. I thought to give it one more try so i picked up another but this time i picked up a necklace too. It was an old one with the change rusted away by the ocean. But the charm was pur gold, was in a shape of a leaf and had diamonds engraved around the creases. I dropped the rock and looked at it.

"Hey Toothless," I yelled "Look what i found."

-Toothless came over to me with a huge fish in his mouth.

"Oh well you could have told me you were hungry before we left," I laughed at him.

-Toothless swallowed it in one gulp and licked his lips. He always had a big appetite.

"Look bud,"

-I held out the necklace and Toothless sniffed it.

"Um, I don't think it's for smelling Toothless," I smiled and stuck it in my pocket.

"Ready?" I asked him and he rawred slightly.

-I got back on him and we headed home. I took the necklace out during the ride home and stared at it. All it reminded me of was Astrid. I know I needed to ask her soon, I knew I had to ask her to marry me. I decided that about a year ago but I never knew how I would find a ring to give her. But now I could make her a perfect one. I clenched the gold diamond encrusted charm with my hand closed my eyes and sighed. Lets see how Tuffnut can mock me getting to third base now. I grinned and me and Toothless landed.

"Thanks bud," I patted him. "You helped me out more than you know today!"

-Toothless followed me upstairs and I got in bed. I moved around almost all night I couldn't get any sleep. I couldn't get my mind off the charm. At about 2 in the morning I just gave up and went to the shop. I knew I had to get this done or else it will bother me all night. The first thing I did when I got there was heated up the charm so I could take the diamonds out. It was funny because when I counted all of them there were 19, our ages. I turned the gold leaf into powder melted it and put it into a mold. I ended up falling asleep in the shop waiting for the gold to harden. I woke up to the sound of someone talking to me.

"Hiccup?" Gobber said in amazement.

"What are you doing here so early?"

-Gobber was one of my father's closest friends and I was his apprentice when I was little so he was like another father to me. I wiped the droll off my face and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Well I decided it would be fun to spend the night in a rock hard chair," I said sarcastically.

-He helped me up and looked at the ring mold.

"I'm guessing that's for Astrid," He said pointing to it.

"Yes, I decided it was about time for me to ask her the question."

-Gobber grabbed me by the shoulder and gave me a big bear hug. I was shocked at first then hugged him back.

"Congratulations boy!" He said in excitement. "I'm proud of ya'."

"Thanks Gobber," I said.

-He left in a cheerful mode probably going to spread the gossip. so I got working on the ring aging. It was rock hard now so I torched the top of it to give it a round look and I started to place the diamonds in that part of it. When I was done it looked good it was a pretty gold ring and the top middle part of it was round with 19 little diamonds all scattered in it. I built a small wood box and put a velvet handkerchief inside with the ring. Now all I needed was the right moment. I went back to tell my falther the good news.

"Hey dad," I said when i was in his room. "I got some good news."

"Yes I know hiccup, your asking Astrid to marry you," He said smiling

-looks like Gobber bet me to it. My dad held out his arms to give me a hug. He almost squeezed me to death he held me so close.

"I'm proud of you son," He told me.

"Thanks dad," I said grasping for the air that got pressed out of me.

"One more thing Hiccup," He said letting me go.

"Yes," I said walking out.

"do me a favor and go get some rest and change your clothes, you look like a wreck," He laughed.

-I looked down at my clothes that I have worn for the past two days. They were dirty and smelly, I was glad my father mentioned it or else I wouldn't have known. I smiled and smirked a bit and looked back up at my dad.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

-I left his room and went to mine. I had to change, i decided to put on my tain paints and my old reliable green sweater. I was relived to feel my bed, I haven't slept in it for the past two nights. I laid down and shut my eyes. It wasn't soon till i was fast asleep.

*Sleeping Hiccup*

-When I woke up I saw Tootless staring right at me.

"Well," I said to him. "This isnt creepy at all."

-He licked me and was excited to see me up.

"Ewww," I said in disgust even though I really liked when he showed me affection.

-I pet his neck then looked outside to see what time it was by the sun. I saw that it was about the middle of the afternoon according by the placement of it. I looked down and saw Astrid coming towards my house. I quickly grabbed the wooden box and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Hi Astrid," I said walking towards her.

"Hey," She said giving me a kiss.

"There is a party going on in the village," she said "I thought if you were up for it you might want to go."

"Yeah that sounds like fun," I replied.

-She took my hand and led me to town.

"So what's the party for?" I asked

"A couple just had a new baby," She answered.

-I don't know why I blushed when she said that but I did. We were soon in the town square. There was music and people were dancing. I looked down at Astrid who was looking up at me smiling. She looked beautiful tonight.

"You want to dance?" I asked her.

"Why certainly," She said trying not to laugh.

-I offerd my arm to her and she took it. We both looked at each other and started laughing. We went out on the dance floor, I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. We started swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music. I noticed she was wearing a longer skirt and a cute blue sweater. We put our heads together and closed our eyes.

"Astrid," I said.

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful tonight," I said.

-She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Hiccup," She said. "You look handsome as always."

-I blushed and smiled as well.

"You know I love you with all me heart," I told her.

"Awww Hiccup," She sighed. "I love you too, with all of my heart."

-Astrid was the most important person to me right now, and I knew what I needed to do. I stopped dancing, Got down on one knee (which was particularly hard because of my lost left foot). I looked up at Astrid with hope in my eyes. And I started to speak.

"Astrid Hofferson," I said. "Will you marry me?


	4. They're back!

**Hey, Emy here. Just wanted to see how you are liking the story so fair.**

**I am pretty much up for any ideas so if you want to change or add something just let me know :)**

**Now keep calm and read my fan fic**

* * *

*Astrid is narrating

-I looked down at the once clumsy boy, now the man I loved proposing to me. I cupped my hand over my mouth and tried my hardest not to scream with excitement.

"Yes," I said in bliss. "Yes!"

-He wobbled back up and we huge. I looked around and noticed everyone looking at us. Not only did he just asked my hand in marriage but we were in the middle of the dance floor at someone else's party. My cheeks became hot red.

"Ugh, Hiccup," I murdered into his ear. "Everyone is staring at us."

-He opened his eyes to look, then smiled.

"Come on," He said while holding my hand.

-We walked out of great hall. I looked above my head as we walked and I saw beautifully orange and pick sun set from the sun inching its way down to the west. But this beauty was nothing compared to what me and my Hiccup shard. We had a bond that could never be broken and now we would seal it.

"When do you have to get home to cook dinner, my love?" He asked me.

-Oh right I almost forgot I was on dinner duty for the next two weeks. I looked back up at the sun.

"Crap!" I thought. "It must be at least 8."

-I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hiccup I'm so sorry I lost track of time. How about meet you layder at the dock?" I asked.

"Ok," He said waving as I ran home.

-I knew I had to get home to cook but I also wanted to show my mother the rig. When I got home I opened the door with such strength that it slammed open.

"Astrid what on earth!" My mother, Ingrid exclaimed.

"Mom!' I squealed out - which was nothing like me. "Me and Hiccup are engaged!"

-I showed her the golden diamond incrusted ring that was on my finger. She looked at it and compared it to her old plain silver ring with a single ruby in the middle.

"Astrid, How in Oden's name was Hiccup able to afford this ring?" She asked.

"I don't know mother, but I know at least know why it took him so long. He was waiting for the perfect ring," I said looking down at it.

"This boy must care for you a lot to get you something this special," She told me.

-I looked down at it and thought about what my mom said. I Bit my lip and tried not to cry, but my mom still noticed.

"Astrid," She said with sort of a laugh. "I never saw you get worked up over something as girly as this."

-And she was right. I never was one that founded over dresses or jewelry, but this was different because it came from Hiccup.

"Your right mom, I don't really..." I said.

-After a long dinner of explaining the arrangements to my dad who was never one that liked to talk about that sort of thing. I excused myself from the table, got a piece of bread for Hiccup and went to the docks to meet him. When I got there Hiccup was sitting at the edge with his amputated leg off the end and his other leg under his body. He had a twinkle in his eye as he was looking into the sea with those big green eyes. I had to say he looked pretty cute, and I felt so lucky to call him mine.

"Hey Hiccup," I said walking up to him.

-He turned around and gave me the biggest smile ever that almost made me want to melt.

"Hey my love," he said and I bushed.

-He hasn't sopped calling me that this evening and I kind of like the new nick name. He stood up with me and held me from the back, putting his arms around my waist and holding me close. We then watch the rest of the sun go down, no words. We stood there till we clearly saw all the stars in the dark night sky. Then I remember about the piece of bread for him still in my arms.

"Here," I said giving him the loaf.

-He looked puzzled at first, but then he unwrapped it.

"Thanks," He said ripping a piece off and stuffing the rest in his pocket.

-We then laid down heads together looking at the stairs. We spent hours naming our own constellations and laughing. Then I saw something shooting across the sky.

"Oh Hiccup look, a shooting star make a wish," I smiled.

-His eyes widened.

"Ugh, Astrid I don't think that's a star," He said in fear.

-I looked up and saw it more clearly, it wasn't a shooting star at all it was a flaming arrow and it was coming right at our heads. Hiccup quickly sprung into action, he lifted me and himself up. The arrow fell about two inches from were out heads were, we might not have been shot but we would have been burned. I barred my head in his shoulder out of fear as he held me. I looked back up and I saw almost fifty more being shot.

"Run!" Hiccup shouted, He had to look me in the eye because I couldn't move. "RUN ASTRID!" He yelled again.

-We bolted up hill trying to get to the nearest house we could, but the bell rung for every one to meet in the heart of the town the great hall so we headed there. When we got inside I was out of breath and everyone looked confused and worded.

"Everyone settle down!" Gobber said standing at the high podium.

"All of you might be wondering what's going on," When he said that everyone stopped talking.

"Well its the dragon hunters again," He sighed "They came back with more soldiers for battle."

-Everyone started murmuring about this, and how Stoick was still not fully recovered.

"Yes I know about Stoick!" He yelled above the crowd.

-Then he indicated for Hiccup to come up with him. To my surprise Hiccup went up without any protest.

"But we have the second best thing, His son Hiccup," Gobber said

-Gobber put his hook around Hiccup, I laughed a little because I saw the little boy I once knew all over his face and body. He had a half grin and he looked so nerves, He bod was also shaking with his knees buckling. But I couldn't help being a little proud of him, after all he did go up there. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes this young man will be in charge of it this time so take orders from him when in battle!" Gobber yelled out and everyone cheered.

-But then I got a felling of worry, What if something bad happens to my fiancé during the battle. What if he was hurt or even worse... I held out my hand, looked at the beautiful rig and stumbled back to the wall. I closed my eyes and slid down the it. When I opened them back up I saw Hiccup in front of me.

"H-Hiccup," I said coming back into reality.

"I'm right here," He said softly.

"What happened to the dragon hunters?" I asked.

-He looked down at me and smiled.

"We scarred them off with one fire ball," He smirked. "But they will be back."

-I grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"Promise me you wont get hurt, just promise me." I said crying a little.

-He stroked my hair and comforted my crying.

"Astrid, I promise," He said.

"I promise," He whispered that over and over till I had stopped my crying stocking my hair.

-He looked into my eyes and I looked into his bright green ones.

"I will never let you down, I will never leave you alone forever, I promise," He said to me.

-I sniffed and touched our foreheads together.

"I will never let you down, I will never leave you alone forever, I promise," I repeated to him.

-I guess this was sort of our pre wedding vows, they were not official but it did make me feel better. We kissed and he helped me up.

"Astrid, I may not know when I have to go into battle or how long it might last, but I do know our love is forever."

-I smiled and he started to walk me home. He reached over and our fingers intertwined perfectly. He looked at me and I turned to see his eyes. At that moment it felt like the only people in the world were me and Hiccup. He was mind and I was his, and it was just perfect. When we walked to my house and I was about to then I turned to Him. Hiccup was smiling ear to ear and looking at me wide-eyed like a child.

"Goodnight, Hiccup," I said giving him a kiss after.

-He broke it and smiled.

"Good night my love," He said.


	5. I will be back soon

*Astrid is narrating

-I could not sleep that night, knowing that Hiccup would have to leave the day after or maybe even tomorrow. I was worried sick, tossing and turning in my bed I couldn't stop thinking of what might happen to him. I sat up and looked at the ring that fit perfectly on my finger. I sighed even the promise he did say to me did not comfort me with all the thoughts running ramped in my head. I Though about the promise he said to me.

"I will never let you down, I will never leave you alone forever, I promise."

I must have gone over that about a million times before I finally felt sleep carry me off.

-The next morning I felt freezing. I held my shoulders, shivering noticing my coves were kicked to the ground.

"I probably had nightmares last night and kicked them off," I thought to myself.

-I quickly got up and put on my worm jacket and leggings. I could tell today it was going to be one of the coldest days of the winter, I could even see my breath near my mouth. I went outside and I could see a huge crowd going toads the docks. But I got stopped in my tracks by the deluded, ignorant Snotlout.

"Hey there, Astrid," He said in that stupid flirting tone of his clearly knowing about my engagement.

"Hi," I said back trying to look around him. "Do you have any idea where Hiccup is Snotlout?"

"Well duh, He's at the docks getting ready," He said with a smirk.

-I just walked past him, I didn't care if he thought I was a jerk I needed to see hiccup before he left. Gods why did he have to leave today! Out of all the days why right after the engagement? I slipped past the crowd I didn't care I was pushing everyone out of the way I had to get to Hiccup. I tumbled out the end of everyone gathered at the docks and I felt someone catch me.

"You got to be more careful Astrid," Hiccup said as I looked up at him.

-I got back on my feet and hugged him.

"I am so glad you made it before I left," he said whispering in my ear.

"Me too," I said smiling.

-let him go from the hug but he continued it, not wanting to let me go. When he did he handed me Toothless's tail.

"Here hold this," He said "I just need to finish putting on his saddle then I will get right to the tail."

-I looked at the entire crowd looking at him, me, and Gobber. I never realized how interesting watching two guys getting ready for battle was. But then I saw Hiccup put on a lever near his foot gears. Hiccup turned to me, and I had a questing look on my face.

"It holds his tail in place," He said answering my questionable look. "So when I shoot arrows I can focus more on my aim."

"Oh cool," I said.

-And I heard all the people Oooo and Awww. Which I couldn't help laughing too because I see one of Hiccups inventions almost everyday so this was nothing new to me. I wish I could go into battle with him, but they weren't going to attack by land but by air because that's were the hunters week spot is. And shore me and Stormfly are as close as sisters, but you might say I'm not a very good shot. By land shore but by air, I was a fish out of water.

-Me and Hiccup decided to spend the last hour together before he had to leave. I know I was probability asking him way to many questions but it was stuff I really wanted to know.

"How long do you think it will be till I will see you come home?" I asked.

"May be a day or even a few hours," He answered.

"Why do you have to go today," I asked.

"Because we want to scare them off so the hole arrow thing won't happen again," He answered.

-I asked a lot more questions and I cold see Hiccup getting annoyed.

"Were are you going to be exactly in Berk in two years," He teased sarcastically.

-I gave him a glare then looked at the floor. I felt him lifting up my chin then I was looking into his eyes.

"Astrid every thing is going to be just fine, It's a hit and leave nothing more to it," He said trying to comfort me.

-He leaned in for a kiss and corset my lips. I could tell he still saw the worry in my face when he looked back at me. This time I leaned in holding his neck and I gave him a very passionate kiss. Then he slipped his tongue in my mouth and I giggled. We haven't kiss like this for a while, at least three weeks. As our tongues wrestled for dominance Hiccup sat back down on his chair and I sat on his right lag. We broke for air and right when I was unbuttoning his shirt we heard the bell for department. Hiccup looked at me and sighed, buttoned up his shirt and pecked me on the check.

"We will finish this up when I get back ok Astrid," He said giving me a wink.

-I laughed and hugged him.

"Ok," I said.

-He walked out smiling at me and I couldn't help smiling back. Hiccup was just so well... perfect (You thought I was going to say Hiccup weren't you ;P). He was all that I would ever want and all that I would ever need.

-I went head and went to go sharpen my ax near the river. It was only a short walk away and had great rocks to skip so I thought why not right? I smiled and let out a little laugh an remembered when I saw Hiccup try and skip a rock for the first time. It was kinda cute that he wanted to impress me but after it sunk to the bottom and he turned bight red and I felt bad. When I got to the river I picked up a flattish rock and scraped it across my ax. *srrrrrrreck* Man I missed the sound of that. Then the sharpening got interrupted though as I looked down and saw the ring. Hiccup brought out the girlyer side of me everyday. I smirked then smiled. I tossed the rock into the river. *plop plop plop*

"A perfect three jumps just like usual," I said to myself.

-Then I looked back down at the ring. I noticed the number of diamonds.

"17, 18,... 19," I laughed as I counted the last few.

-That's just like Hiccup too, he always wants to have little reminders for everything even the ages we were when he proposed. I rubbed the top of the ring with my finger and looked up into the sky.

"Please be safe my love," I thought closing my eyes and holding my ring. "Please..."


	6. Lets start from were we left off

*Hiccup is narrating

-What was supposed to be a one night hit and run attack turned out to be a week and a half of battle. Tonight was our eighth night of fighting because the dragon hunters stumbled upon our small camp on a near by island. Of course I ordered everyone to pack it all up and head for the skies, because the hunters could never beat us were the couldn't use swords. I quickly got my quiver out that was full of arrows and slung it behind my back. I pulled the new lever to the invention that I made the night before we left for the hunter's island. It was so that Toothless's tail would stay in place while I was aiming just to make it a little easer to concentrate.

-I got my bow ready as I slipped in the first arrow. As I aimed for some guy's knee cap I let out a long breath of air releasing the arrow. Then I quickly snapped the lever near my foot back into place and soared off with toothless looking for a new victim. I was never really that much into fighting but when it comes to someone who deserved it I'm more than happy to do it. Right before I had given the signal to finished them off their leader came out, shaking in fear with a white flag above his head. I looked at Gobber that was flying next to me on his giant Boneknapper and a saw a grin slowly appear on his face.

"Well Hiccup," He said "It looks like you finally won this fight."

-I looked back at the white flag in shock as I heard loud cheering behind me. I felt happy that we did it, but scared for myself. I promised Astrid we would be home in a day. Who in the name of Thor knows what she is going to do to me when I get home.

"Well this is good news for you Hiccup, The last that I have heard was your little fiancé was waiting for you back at Berk," I heard a random solder say.

"Yeah," I said rubbing my neck and laughter followed.

-Even though I love her, Astrid still scares me a little. I think she scares everyone a little. I had to go down and discuss the requirements we had for the hunters... One they couldn't come attack us again, two they had to stay away from any dragon near or in Berk and three they wouldn't harm another dragon unless it attacked them first. After a moment of consideration and the many glances the leader got from the hunters saying that they really didn't want to fight us anymore, he finally shook my hand in agreement.

"Fine!" He snapped. "But you guys can never come back here again."

"You don't have to worry about that," I smirked getting on Toothless.

-I flew away and soon everyone followed close behind. I looked behind me and smiled, I felt important to the people of Berk, like I was needed other than to show them how to ride dragons and I finally had realized what my father was trying to explain to me.

_"Someday son you will know why you feel like you're going into war alone, it's because everyone going in with you is walking close behind."_ He told me that when I was very young, not long after my mother's death.

-I closed my eyes and turned around again. Then I remembered the war I had to face back home, who knows how Astrid will react. I started to pick up speed as I recognized lands more and more. I knew we were headed home now.

*Traveling back to Berk*

-When we arrived back I was the first one to land, awaiting a very, _very _angry Astrid.

"Ugh... h-hi Astrid," I said not really knowing what else to say.

-She had that look on her face. The I'm going to kill you face or why the hell are you getting back NOW face. I closed my eyes and waited to get punched by her somewhere (which didn't hurt me now, us being older and stuff), but instead of that she covered her face and started to cry. I know how embarrassed she gets when a lot of people see her while she's like this so I covered it up by hugging her and holding her in my arms.

"Shhhhhhh, Astrid I'm back now... everything is ok," I tried to comfort her but it just seemed to make it worse.

-After a few minutes of reuniting each other she backed away and punched me right in my gut, and I let out a gasp of air.

"That's for taking so long," She said and I let out a chuckle.

-Then she pounced on me putting her hands on my cheat and forcing us both down to the dirt as she kissed me.

"And that," She smirked. "Is for coming back alive."

-We laughed and fell back in to a passionate kiss laying there without a care in the world. After a minute or so I felt a peg lag tap me on the top of my head. I broke the kiss and gasped for air as I looked up and saw Toothless and Gobber looking right at us.

"Well are you two going to stay like this the rest of the night or come to the dining hall with all of us and eat something?" He asked mockingly.

-I laughed and helped Astrid up.

"Maybe we were planning to Gobber," I said, then I looked at Astrid as she giggled.

-He smiled at us then we all headed to town to eat. When I got there I saw my father in a chair, not perfect but in a better state. I noticed the wooden walking stick next to him as I went up to greet him.

"Probably to help him walk and keep his balance," I thought to myself.

"Father!" I said going to hug him.

"Me' boy!" He replied.

-Me and Astrid sat next to him and I told him about the battles with the dragon hunters, which my father was definitely the most interested in.

-Astrid and I couldn't keep our eyes off each other during the entire dinner, every time someone would ask me something I would be caught staring at her. And when our eyes met we always laughed which caused more people looking at us. At the end of dinner we were so embarrassed by people giggling at us we looked like two fresh tomatoes.

"Come on," She said when we were done with dinner. "I have to show you something."

-She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"So what's this about, my love?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to my house."

"Y-Your house," I stopped walking.

"Yeah, I mean my dad is gone this week on a fishing trip, and my mom is most likely gong to get drunk at that dinner and not make it home till morning," She giggled.

-I looked at her smiling at me, and I couldn't help smiling back.

"You said we would finish what we started when you got back so..." She blushed.

"Alright," I said smiling.

-She held my hand as we started walking. When I got to her house I opened the door for her and she laughed. As we walked upstairs I began to become more nervous. I realized me and Astrid never did anything more than fool around. And I never took the chance to sleep in her house before. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset her parents now even more because of the engagement. As we walked into her room I swallowed hard. Her bed was made nice and neat and she didn't wasn't anytime either, she sat right on it.

"Hiccup," She said in the girlist voice I had ever heard.

-I chuckled as she patted the spot next to her. I soon was siting next to her looking into those baby blue eyes. I kissed her softly on her lips, then again but with an open mouth instead. We slipped our tongues into each other's mouths. She then held me by my neck and I put one of my hands on her side. Once again we started wrestling inside each others mouths for dominance but this time she won. We broke for air and I started kissing her neck.

"Hiccup," She sighed. "Please start from were we left off..."

-I smiled and started to take off my shirt. When it was off she sat on my right leg again, hands on my chest kissing me.


	7. Going to grab a quick drink

**Just so u know the being gets ruined... you will see what I mean but please don't be all like WHAT!? because there will be a lemon in the future**

*Hiccup is narrating

-I smiled and started to take off my shirt. When if was off she sat on my right leg again, hands on my chest kissing me. I looked at her with a half-smile, I hated to admit it but I was so nervous. We have only done this twice before and never going anywhere near _that_...I saw her grin at me and let out a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Its just your eyes, I can always count on you to let me get lost in them," She answered.

-She always told me I had the cutest eyes ever, she said that they were the color of the greenest leaf. I smiled and stroked her bangs off her face. I knew that she thought my eyes were cute, but I thought her eyes were adorable. They were this baby blue color mixed with this seafoam green. I kissed her softly then rested our heads together and I let out a small chuckle. I looked at her one more time.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" I asked.

-She nodded and grinned as she took off her dress. I simply sat on her bed as she was putting on the little show for me. Now she only had her undergarments on and I blushed as she came near me leaning towards me with her hands on either side of the bed trapping my body. She teased my lip with her bottom one, not kissing just nudging it. Then she lifted my hand to her back.

"Take off my breast band," She said teasingly.

-I turned a dark shade of red as she said this. I had seen Astrid naked before but tonight, she was trying to be seductive. I untied the small knot that was holding the ends together reviling her. Now we were both blushing uncontrollably. She looked up at me, an I gave her a reassuring look. We both shouldn't have been as nervous as we were. I mean we were no stager to each other after all. I was hers and she was mine. I lifted my hand up to feel her breast and she let out a little gasp of air, but then smiled. I earned a few moans of pleaser as I held her back and kissed her stomach leading downward. I slowly took off her leggings and she went in to kiss me. I Almost laughed when Astrid fumbled with my belt but some how she managed to get my pants off. She giggled at the bump underneath my undergarment and I blushed even more than I was.

-She laid down on top of me, and we fell into a deep kiss. Then I heard a nose. I jerked up fast and turned to the door

"What is it Hiccup?" She whispered looking in that direction.

"I thought I just heard something," I said even quieter.

-Then I heard loud footsteps up the stairs.

"Astrid, I'm ho-home!" I was terrified, It was Astrid's mother Ingrid obviously drunk fumbling up the stairs.

"Oh Gods!" Astrid exclaimed. "Its my mother!"

-We both almost jumped through the roof, as stubbed up to get our clothes. I sat in a rocking char with my pants on. Astrid looked at me and smirked, then covered me up with a blanket. I heard her bed squeak and a fumbling with covers and I chuckled, hoping I wouldn't get caught. As I lifted the covers down a bit so I could see I heard the door swing open and almost hit me with a bang right next to ear. I flinched in shock as I heard a loud voice next to me.

"Astrid!" Ingrid barked. "You betterrr not, have anyone over."

"I don't mom," She said with a smile sitting up in bed, tucking my shirt further underneath the covers.

-She looked at me with wide eyes and I quickly covered myself up again.

"Well good, Ima' going ta bed I feel like crap," Ingrid said.

-Astrid laughed as her intoxicated mother struggled to get out the door. I saw her turn to me through a hole in the blanket, and smiled.

"Hi Hiccup," Ingrid said smiling

-I pulled the blanket off of my face and looked at her confused.

"Umm, Hi Mrs. Hofferson," I said looking at her curiously.

-I looked back at Astrid that had just as puzzled of a look that I had on. Then Ingrid walked out of the door.

"What?!" I asked Astrid.

"I don't know," She said shrugging her shoulders.

-I put on my shirt and she got up putting a white fur jacket around her, then we walked downstairs. We stood at the door and we held each others hands.

"Sorry things didn't turn out exactly as we planed," I said.

"Its fine," She said smiling. "Maybe its better if we wait.

-She kissed my check and I walked outside. I looked back to see the door gently closing, I sighed. Everything is harder for me I guess. Growing up, making friends, and now catching a break with Astrid. I looked down at my feet and frowned at the sight of my amputated left leg. I can't help but feel sadness every time I look at it. It makes me feel, week and as if I lost something but it also reminds me of the good deed I did for Berk. I saw the light of the great hall still shining into the night. I decided to go hang out with my dad for a few more hours and maybe get a drink.

"It can't hurt anything, Right?" I said to myself walking.

-When I got in I looked for my father, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Then I saw Snotlout sitting in his char laughing to himself with Tuffnut and Fishlegs behind him.

"Hey there Hiccup," He said to me as I walked up. "Guess what I'm the chef now!"

-I could tell he was drunk so I paid no mind of what he said. I just needed to know one thing.

"Were is my father?" I asked.

"Tha-That old hang, Tuff here knows what happened."

-I almost wanted to punch him in the face, but he pointed at Tuff and I had to know what happened so I held myself back.

"He passed o-out," Tuffnut said.

"What?"

"Yeah, not to long ago the doctor said it was from too much alcohol." he spat out.

-I stood there with my eyes widened, my fists were clenched so tight they turned white.

"Were is he," I demanded.

"The doc told me no-no one is allowed to see him till t-morrow," He grinned at me. "But he's at the infirmary, he is possibly not going to get better for another three months"

-So now my dad has alcohol poisoning too, alongside his burns and broken bones. I closed my eyes and walked away, but the sound of Snotlout's annoying voice stopped me.

"Hey Hiccup, maybe if I get lucky you will have to go into war for you father," He smirked. "Then I will have to comfort Astrid."

-I turned around, even madder than I was before clenching my fists and breathing heavily.

"If she couldn't stand having you away for a little more than a week there is no telling how _lonely_ she will be," He started to smile and Tuffnut laughed.

-I could see Fishlegs hand reach to my cousin's shoulder.

"Bad idea Lout'," he whispered to him.

"Oh please what can h-,"

-Before I let Snotlout finish his sentence I punched him right in the jaw sending him backwards in his char, I had it with him so I put a stop to his 'fun'. Tuffnut and Fishlegs looked at me in amazement and question. I just shrugged, not really knowing what to tell them. He just kind of deserved it I guess. Snotlout looked up at me in anger, I saw his face become red and now his fists were clenched white. I just walked away from him, knowing he was going to attack me as well. I heard him screaming from behind me and loud foot steps coming from behind. He pushed me on top of the bar and we slid knocking down people's drinks. Of course leave it to Snotlout to start a bar fight.

-He was punching me right in the gut, over and over again. But I kicked him off of me, punched him in the jaw once more. This time he looked back at me with even more rage and fury and I smirked. I could tell at last he was the one afraid of me. He threw another punch at me but I dogged it sending hem off the bar. I stud up and grabbed a bear bottle. When he got up and started charred for my feet I smashed it against his head. He then passed out hitting his jaw on the bar table before falling to the ground. I heard a big Oooooo from the crowd as I looked up. I then saw everyone staring at me, I then jumped off the bar table and headed for the door to go see my father. I didn't care what the doctor said, he was my dad and I had to see him. But I then felt a firm hand on my shoulder stopping me. I looked back to see Gobber standing there looking worried.

"Hiccup..." He said.

"Don't try to stop me from seeing him Gobber!" I said nudging him off me.

-I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I needed to for him let go of me. I stomped to the door, looked back at everyone staring at me and slammed it shut.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think of the story so fair... does it need anything or do you want to suggest anything**

**Just let me know! k, Emy**


	8. At bed rest

*Astrid is narrating.

-I had heard what happened last night, so I left my house in order to find Hiccup. From what I had heard he was in a bar fight with Snotlout and went to the infirmary. I wasn't sure if he got hurt but I had to go see. I hate to imagine that he got hurt, what would happen if I lost-.

"No Astrid," I told myself. "He is probably just fine."

-I shut my eyes tight and ran faster. As I came up to the door to the infirmary, I stopped. Then I realized how scarred I was. I took a deep breath and walked in walking to a nurse coming out of a room.

"Excuse me," I said quietly. "Do you know where Hiccup Haddock is?"

"Oh yes he is with his father, follow me."

-I followed the nurse in a few different rooms and I wasn't sure why she had mentioned Hiccup's father, he was on bed rest. Although he did come to the party last night I wonder-

"Is Hiccup's father injured or is he?" I asked through the silence, then blushed realizing I was too loud. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hiccup's father is injured," I saw her flip though a couple pages of paper. "It says here that he got alcohol poisoning with a concussion following and had to come in about 1:00 a.m."

-She then led me to a wood door.

"They are in here," She smiled at me, then I barged in.

-Hiccup was in a chair next to his dad, holding his hand and looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep that night which he probably didn't. He looked up to me, he may have not gotten any sleep but he was as cute as ever. He smile as I pulled another chair up to sit with them. Hiccup turned to me, his eyes were red from crying and I saw all his fear in them. I hugged him and I heard him cry softly on my shoulder. Many people would tell him to man up or get over it he will get better, but not me. I didn't care that he was being weak, he showed be this side of him many times and I didn't mind just like he doesn't when I am weak. I held the back of him head and closed my eyes. We were together and that's all that mattered.

"Astrid he isn't walking up, and his pulse is going down," I could hear the fear in his voice too.

"Isn't there anyway for the doctors to walk him up? Like a bad smell or something? I asked hoping to get a good response from Hiccup, but instead he went back to weeping and held me tighter.

"No, they have tried everything," I could hear his voice squeak in the middle and I felt him shaking. "They... They told me to let it run its course, so I'm going to wait here till he wakes up... and even if he takes forever to do so, I'm still going to wait."

-I smiled at his loyalty to his father. I still remember when they couldn't be in the same room alone together without fighting or having nothing to talk about. Now Their bond is so tight Hiccup wants to wait in the same room till his father gets better.

"That's sweet Hiccup," I said as I rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt his stroke my hair and smirk in my ear. "What?" I laughed backing away to look in his eyes.

"Your just so perfect Astrid," He smiled at me and I blushed. He was giving me that same crooked smile that I loved. I leaned up to kiss him, then he looked me in the eyes. I felt his hand come up and touch me on the cheek and I fell into it.

"You know we should really start planning for the wedding," He said.

-I giggled and kissed him again.

"Maybe your right," I whispered in his ear.

-Hiccup was soon telling me everything that happened after he left my house the night before. How he got in the bar fight with Snotlout and about his dad.

"Wait you actually won the fight?" I asked surprised, looking at his bruises on his face and arms. He nodded. "How?"

"I cracked a beer bottle on his head," He said smiling and I laughed.

"Good! He deserved it if he thought he could just make a move on me if you were gon-" Then I paused.

-What if Hiccup really does have to go into war for his father, we don't have a lot of enemies but still, the hunters could come back.

"Hiccup, what if Lout' is right though... I mean about you leaving not about him and I," I said. Hiccup looked down at me and grinned.

"I made a promise to you remember, I will never be gone forever and I will always love you." He kissed me on the top of my head then looked at me.

"Astrid, I do truly love you and once we are marred that promise _will_ last till the day I die."

-I smiled and snuggled next to him. One of his hands was in mine and the other in his father's. We stayed like that until I almost fell asleep, but then I heard familiar voice calling my name.

"Astrid, where are ye'," It was my mother, out of all people my mother! She came in slamming the door against the wall. But she calmed down quickly after seeing Hiccup's dad and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh no, what happened?" She asked and I saw hiccup's eyes starting to water again. I sat up and walked her outside, closing the doors behind us.

"Mom, Hiccup's father got alcohol poisoning last night and fainted. Soon after they found out he had a concussion and he hasn't woken up since," my mom looked at me, now I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Astrid... will he wake up?" Her eyes might have looked worried but her voice sounded normal and calm.

"We don't know mom, The doctors don't even know," My voice trailed off and I looked to the floor. "Hiccup will not leave his side, I do know that."

-She looked up at me.

"Well he may not, but you have to come home, you are helping me with the house today your father gets back tomorrow." With that she started to walk back to the waiting area.

-I watch her walk off. She never really knew the right things to say, they always seemed rude somehow like _"Yes leave your future husband and father in law that may not get better and come home so you can clean up for your drunk father."_ I sighed and walked inside to say goodbye to Hiccup. When I walked in I found his head down on his fathers chest, crying his eyes out. I quickly walk over and place my hand on his back, he then looks up at me.

"I'm ok really Astrid," He said standing up and wiping his nose.

"I don't think you are though," I said and hugged him tight. I placed my head on his chest, then he put his chin on top of my head. I smiled, I always loved when he did this.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, my mother needs me at home," I said a little too quiet. I felt his head shake on mine.

"Alright," he said half laughing. "Your mother really can't wait?"

-I sighed.

"You know how she can be," I said and Hiccup chuckled.

-Hiccup looked at me smiling rubbing my arm with his hand.

"You go help your mom," We kissed and hugged one more time.

"I love you Hiccup," I said.

"I love you too Astrid."

-Then I walked out the door looking back at the man I loved who I was leaving at his state. I shook my head, why did my mother have to be so inconsiderate. I then headed outside to met her, _my carying mother._

* * *

**Hey, Emy here**

**So sorry for the wait guys but I have been busy. My family is coming to visit before our vocation and my cousin is staying in my room... :l oh the joys of being the youngest. So anyways Hopefully another chapter in two days like always ;) See u then.**

**And yes I made Astrid's mom a bitch, thought it would be more fun :D**

**k...**


	9. Why can't I be more like you?

*Astrid is narrating

-I was in the middle of cleaning dishes when my father stepped through the door. It almost heard my ears as I heard it slam shut.

"Oh come on now, you guys can't even make it clean for my arrival home," His voice, I hated my fathers voice.

-All that he ever did was complain about how me and my mother were never good enough. What he didn't know was that we have been cleaning all morning, trying to get it spotless for him not to complain, but here he was making us feel like shit. I saw him come into the kitchen and putting the net of hundreds of wet smelly fish on the table. I groaned knowing I would have to clean it up.

"Hello dear," My mom said in a cheerful mood coming out of their bedroom.

-I sighed seeing her kiss him, why doesn't she understand that I want to be with Hiccup and his father right now. Just like she wants to be with him.

"Alright you two, I'm off to the market. I expect a clean home when get back," Then he was off and I saw my mother sigh.

"Mom, how can you put up with that. If Hiccup ever told me that I would-"

-I started but my mother stopped me with a look.

"You would listen, Astrid what am I supposed to do. It is harder on women yes, but I do love Arvid," I shook my head and headed for the door.

"And were do you think your going young lady?" my mother scolds.

"To take a walk," I slam the door behind me, stopping toads Ravin's Point.

-I can't believe my family. Especially my father. He had no respect for my mother or myself, unlike Hiccup. Hiccup would never say something like that to me! I would make him get down on his hands and knees way before I did. Then I thought about what my mom said. _"You would listen."_ No mom I wouldn't, what I hated most about my mother is she had no self respect for herself! It pained me to see my dad be so hard on her all the time. Some days I feel like smacking my mother back to reality. When I thought I was deep enough in the forest, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in and screamed as loud as I could. The ear splitting sound even startled me, with every creature in the forest.

-I laughed to myself, then plopped down on he damp grass. Smiling to myself realizing how mad I was a secant ago. Why did I get this way, bottling it all up inside me till I burst with anger and fear. Why couldn't I be more like Hiccup, no anger, happy all the time and- oh no his father. I sat up as quickly as I could and ran towards town.

"Why didn't I think about his father before coming here!" I thought to myself. "Stupid ignorant girl!"

-I sprinted past the towns people who had questionable looks on their faces, but I was quickly stopped by Stormfly. and I was pushed against her snout.

"Stormfly, I really don't have time to fly right-"

-She pushed me even harder and I struggled to fight back. She made a sound too, I had no idea what it was I had never heard her make it. It was like a purr, but then turned into whining.

"Stormfly please, Hiccup needs me," Her face softened and she let me go.

-I smiled at her than ran to the infirmary. I came in not as fast as I did last time and tried to remember the number of the room. Walking down the hall I felt like it would go on forever. I soon came to the room Hiccup and his father had been in, but when I opened the door they weren't in it. I stood there puzzled for the longest time before a nurse came up to be and started talking.

"Excuse me miss," she said. "Can I help you?"

-I looked at her with the same look I had, blinking my eyes a few times before realizing she had asked me a question.

"What? Oh um... do you know where chef Stoick is?"

-Her smile turned in to an immediate frown.

"Stoick's breathing patterns have been changing rapidly, the doctors took him into a closed off room for further examination."

-I looked down at the floor, eyes wide and felt fear rushing into my brain.

"I presume your Astrid?"

-I looked back up at her and nodded.

"Come with me, Hiccup is waiting outside his door,"

-I smiled and start to follow her down a hall, Hiccup still hasn't left his side.

"Thank you," I said to the nurse and she smiled at me.

-Hiccup was sitting on the ground, criss cross and his back was leaning angst the wall. I walked beside him and tapped him lightly on the head. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, they were red again. I slid down and sat very close to him, he then pulled me into a hug and I dug my head into his shoulder. I stared to rock us back and forth and he kissed my check.

"Thanks for coming back," he said trying to steady his voice.

"Now, why wouldn't I come back," I said smiling.

"Your right," I felt him tighten his grip around me and I did the same. "It means a lot to me though."

-We broke the hug and I curl up in his side. I see him smile at me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"They said they are doing all that they can now," I look up at him. "But there is no way of knowing what will happen."

-I put my finger to his lips.

"Hey... everything is going to be alright. If things do take a bad turn, we will just have to get back on our feet."

-He kissed me softly and put his head on my head.

"Why can't I be more like you Astrid," When he said that I giggled, remembering I had thought the same thing about him not long ago.

"I think your perfect the way you are Hiccup."

"Really," He laughed.

"If you were anymore like me, I might not put up with you," I looked back up at him and smirked.

-He just looked at me with that little smile of his.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"Astrid, I don't know how you put up with me now." We both chuckled.

"Your right," I said sarcastically. "It takes real skill to put up with a guy like you."

-He rolled his eyes.

"Same old Astrid."

"And same old Hiccup," I laid down on his lap looking up at him.

-I smiled when he brushed my bangs out of my face and leaned down to kiss me. We stayed there for a long time, I don't remember how long because I fell asleep somewhere in the middle. I was woken by the doctor and nurse that came out of the room. Hiccup sat up and I followed, the doctor looked nervous wrighting a few things down on his note pad then looked back up at us.

"Mr. Haddock, would you please come with me."

"Ye-Yes sir," I took him by the hand and we started to walk in.

-Frankly I was as nervous as Hiccup was, but when we saw Stoick the nervousness was replaced by fear and pain.

* * *

**Hahahaha! I'm so evil that I make you guys wait ;P Emy here,**

**So this week my family is staying at our house so I may not be able to update every other day, but I will as much as possible. Remember I am up for suggestions in the comments soooooo yeah...**

**See you guys soon k...**


	10. Skipping stones

*Hiccup is narrating

-Astrid and I walked into my father's room and I was devastated of what I saw. He's face looked calm, like he was sleeping, but at the same time it looked pale and hopeless. A tightening arose in my stomach, different from the butterflies I get around Astrid. It just felt like I was going to vomit. I felt Astrid tighten her grasp around my hand as we walked closer. I looked down at my unconscious father and cringed.

"Two weeks," I turned around and saw the doctor looking at us. "We believe he will be unconscious for two weeks."

-I glanced at my father then back to him.

"Then what will happen?" I asked.

"He either gets better, or..." His voice trailed off and I heard Astrid take a short inhale. "His breathing patterns are beginning to become slower and slower, so there is nothing we can really do..."

"So that's it hugh? My father is possibly going to die and there is _'nothing you can do'_." I felt like hitting something, anything just to get the ager out but instead I heard the annoying voice of the man who _couldn't_ save my dad.

"Afraid not boy."

-I walked up to him, I was a good foot taller than the doctor and I looked down to see his eyes. I squinted with this fearsome gaze and I saw him swallow.

"Just make sure you do all you can do..." I walked away, anger still pumping through my veins.

-Astrid was next to me walking down the hallway and out the doors. Watching me, waiting for me to calm down so I did.

"Hiccup, it's going to be ok-" She tried to put her hand in mine, but I refused by pulling away.

"What if he's not though?" I snapped, as I looked at her. I saw she was as worried as I was, which was kind and thoughtful but not needed. My eyebrows loosened along with my frown. I wrapped myself around her and she barred herself in my chest.

"I'm sorry I snapped," I muttered after a while. I heard her laugh against me.

"Hiccup its fine, you have seen worst sides of me," She looked at me and smirked.

"That's right," I laughed. "I haven't seen 'mean Astrid' in a while though."

-She looked at me and raised her eye brow, then socked me in the arm!

"Hey!" I chuckled out, noticing that it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Is that what you waited," I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

-I tilted down, raising her chin for a kiss. Are lips touched and I felt chills up and down my whole body.

"No, but that was," I smiled dumbly at her and she pushed my face away playfully.

"Shut up," She swelled and I couldn't help but laugh.

-I looked at her left had as she pushed me away, seeing the ring on her made me forget about all my fears, it just made me remember she was mine. I smiled at th sight of it gleaming in the afternoon sun. I grabbed her hand, pulling her in and holding her waste. I looked into her eyes and gave one of my famous gap tooth grins. She smiled back and right before she leaned in to kiss me we were interrupted by a loud, unpleasant voice.

"Hey guys," Tuffnut picked his head in-between us, and I scowled.

-He was probably one of the last people I wanted to see right now, other than lout' of course. We were now apart as Tuff made cycles around us, he was looking at me and giving me this cocky grin.

"What?" I ask after about a minute of it.

"Nothing," He said casually. "Me, Legs and Ruff just wanted to know if you two wanted to hang out."

-I stared at him blankly and he sighed.

"Look we were drunk, me and Lags just feel bad about the whole thing you know? It's just... I guess I'm just trying to say sorry Hiccup, we didn't mean to make fun of your dad or anything. Maybe Snotlout but me and Fishlegs would never stoop to his level."

-I blinked twice. He was apologizing, in his own weird way but hey it was good enough for me he did say sorry.

"Thanks Tuff," I smiled.

"anytime dude," He friendlily pat me on back and I jerked forward. Astrid smirked at me, I gave her a crooked smile back.

-I saw Tuff starting to walk to the forest leading up to the cove. He stood at the edge before swirling around to wave us along.

"You guys coming or what?"

-I could hear my metal foot as I walked. Step, creek, step, creek. It could have acted up at a better time! With the awkward silence that followed us three my leg was the only noise. I hate it... I hate the way it sounds, I hate the way it feels, I just don't like any part of it. But now it is apart of me and something I just have to deal with. I looked down at it, frowning. I do feel happy to have it though. Without it I would be useless, unable to walk. my train of thought was interrupted by Tuff, who turned his head to me.

"So how is you dad, is he alright?"

-The question hung in the air as I stared at him. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to take all my anger out right then and there, but something stopped me. After all it was just a question since I was assuming that Tuff forgot all that happened the night before. I sighed and looked at him.

"He isn't doing well," Yeah, that was an understatement. "They are observing him for about two weeks, then going over his condition."

"Oh..." Tuff looked back to the dirt ground.

-We walked for a good fifteen minutes before I felt the worm sand beneath my feet. I looked up and saw Ruff and Fishlegs on a bolder throwing rocks towards the bay. Fishleg's skipped three times before disappearing in the dark water, but Ruff's suck right when they reached it. Ruff head peered around her shoulder, looking at her brother.

"Well look who decided to show up, oh and I see the party is finally here... lovely."

-I shook my head.

"Yeah, hi Ruff," Ruffnut you might say want very lady like.

-She was holding a bottle of liquor and a saw her take a big swig of it. Oh and she was a drunk too! I saw her fumble off the rock and toads Tuff.

"Dude watch, I'm getting better," She handed him her drink and picked up a flat rock and throwing it straight down into the water. *Plop* it sunk down almost immediately.

"Hey I think you better than me!" I said sarcastically and everyone laughed except for Ruffnut who had no idea what was going on.

-Astrid bent down picking up a flatter rock, and threw it like a frisbee into the water. *Plop, Plop, Plop*

"Show off," Ruffnut snorted and walked back to the huge rock to lean on it.

-Astrid crossed her arms and looked at her, smiling a little to herself. Then I picked up a rock, I threw it expecting it to sink but instead it skipped twice. I was as surprised as Astrid was when she looked at me, her eyes wide. I was never good at skipping rocks... I guess I worked on it so much it just came natural now. I picked up another. *Plop*, it sank like it always did.

"Figures," I said and Astrid laughed.

-We ended up staying there most of the evening, skipping rocks and talking. There were question about my dad at first, but we were soon joking and having fun letting me forget about my troubles and situation. If felt like I was a kid again, like I didn't have to be so responsible. I haven't felt like that in a long time and I have to say, hanging out with my friends felt kind of good.

* * *

**Hey, Emy here**

**Oh god you guys! I AM SO SORRY for the late update... like I said bare with me :/ my family had me on my feet this week.**

**Anyway I'm back! so I will see you guys on Sunday, but tell me what you think, any suggestions for Hiccup's dad or pretty much anything... **

**k Sunday it is :3**


	11. Anything but sober

*Hiccup is narrating

-I woke up to the sound of waves crashing on the shore. My eyes flinched as I felt sand in them looking around. Had we fallen asleep on the beach the night before? No... we wouldn't be the irresponsible, well at least I wouldn't. Astrid was now fidgeting under my arm trying to get worm, I realized that it was freezing! I could see my own breath for Thor's sake. I glanced over at the twins and I couldn't help but laugh, they were huddled together like a two sheep. Oh, if only the town could see them now. My smile broke though when I saw the bottle of liquor completely gone near Ruffnut's feet. I shook my head, of course she would convince us to drink somehow and look at us now, passed out on the beach. I remember taking a swing or two, but I never though I would pass out over _that_ amount.

-I felt Astrid start to move and I had to strain my head down to look at her. I saw her eyes open and she looked around as I did.

"Hiccup," she whispered. "Why are we asleep on the cove?... and what's with this pounding in my head?"

-I shrugged as she clenched her head with both hands.

"I don't know I just woke up too, but I think Ruff has something to do with it."

-She looked over at the siblings and giggled, but then saw the empty bottle and then frowned.

"Just like her too," She sighed.

"Well there isn't any reason why we can't still be asleep," I have her a grin and she rolled her eyes and fell back on my chest.

-I almost fell back asleep, but the sound of feet shuffling woke me up again... I bent my head back a bit to see Tuffnut and legs' smiling down at me.

"What?" I almost want to yell at them.

"Oh, so the animal awakens?" Tuff was beaming at me now.

-I looked at him confused, why did he call me_ the animal_?

"What?" I ask again but no so harsh.

"You really don't remember?" Fishlegs was now laughing a bit.

"WHAT?" I finally yelled at the two.

"Ok, chill man. You chugged a little less than a half of that bottle of rum last night," Tuffnut was smirking at me. "Oh yeah, thanks for that wonderful idea of sleeping on the cove shore too. My back is going to be screwed up for weeks."

"Wait, _I_ was the one that got drunk and _I_ was the one who wanted to sleep on the beach?" I was so confused, I couldn't remember anything. If Tuff and legs were right than that would explain a lot.

"Hate to break it to you Hiccup, but yes," Fishlegs patted me on the shoulder and I flinched.

-I looked back down at Astrid who didn't look surprised. *Ugh* she must had seen the whole thing. Why did I have to do that! I stared to stand up helping Astrid up as well. I took her hand and started to walk away, scowling at Tuffnut. Just before he was out of ear shot he yelled something at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how unfun you are when your _not_ drunk."

-I felt the need to ignore that _comment_, I could be fun... but I wasn't to happy about waking up on a beach not remembering what happened the night before. Astrid locked our arms and I felt her leaning in. I smiled at her trying to be nonchalant about wanting to be close to me, it was cute like always.

"Hiccup? Are you ok?" I returned from my thoughts and noticed I was staring at her most of the time we were walking.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I blushed a little and I felt her lean in more.

"Good," She said.

"Did I acted strange last night, Astrid?" I asked her and I felt her looking at me.

"Strange no, but you were happier than you were before your..." Her voce trailed off.

-I sighed and pecked her cheek.

"It's fine your my fiancé, you can be honest with me love."

"Yes but, I don't want to be honest if it make you miserable," She sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

-I turned to her, stopping her with my arm around her side and I looked into her pail baby blue eyes.

"Astrid, I am the happiest when I am with you."

-She looked to the ground, smiled, then looked back up at me blushing.

"So am I."

-We both came in for a kiss, closing our eyes. This was when we were happiest when we were together and that made me happy. As we started walking again, hand n hand, I heard my left foot start acting up again. Step, creek, step, creek. Gods that thing is annoying, I cant wait to get back to the shop and- Oh gods the work shop! I had forgotten about it for the last two days since I had come back from battle. Gobber is going to be furies when I return, I mean he gave the shack to me, but he still took over when I was gone and still technically my 'boss'. I groaned and Astrid looked puzzled at me.

"Astrid, I'm afraid I will have to go to the shop when we get back."

-She looked at me for a secant, then widened her eyes and smiled, slapping a hand to her face.

"That's right, you haven't worked since you got back, Gobber is going to be so mad!" She was laughing, and I gave her a glair.

"Thanks for reminding me," I muttered.

"Sorry," She wiped a tear from her eye. "I didn't mean for it to be funny."

"Its alright," Pulling her closer. "I just have to do a little pay back later."

-She smirked. "Whatever Hiccup."

-When we reached to town I gave Astrid a quick kiss goodbye and headed for the shop. Hopefully Gobber wouldn't be so hard on me as I though he might, maybe he would let me off easy by sharpening ten swords or something. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't get off that easy. I walked into the old wooden shop closing the door softly behind me hoping Gobber wasn't there. He was.

"Well, nice of you to join the parody," He said sarcastically.

-I looked at the huge line of people outside the window then back at Gobber.

"Don't worry boy, not going to yell at you this time." Gobber smiled. "But I do need all the help I can get, why don't you sharpen these old wing blades I'm busy with fixing this saddle.

"Why do we need to sharpen battle weapons" I asked.

"Better save than sorry, and you know some people like to have their dragon's wings as sharp as the Timberjack's," he replied.

"Why?" I looked at him confused.

"To trim their lawns," He chuckled.

-I laughed, Gobber always did have the same sarcastic humor that I did. I felt worried as we worked, I never did like not knowing what was going on. And the worst part of it, the 'something going on' could involve me. I shook the bad thoughts of war out of my head, this was probably just someone who wanted there dragon's old weapon sharpened, right?

-We worked for the longest time without talking, sharpening blades and fixing riding equipment. All I really wanted to do was go be with Astrid, but then again she probably had her own things to do. Finally Gobber broke the silence.

"Alright Hiccup, your off for the rest of the day," I looked out at the sun, and saw it wasn't much past noon.

-I looked at him surprised.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind, don't worry about it I can take care of the old shop," He smiled at me. "Go see some friends or even visit you dad if you want."

-That last statement was stuck ringing around my ears. _"Go visit you dad." _I wanted to tell him I couldn't, I wanted to tell him everything and I don't know why I didn't. Instead of telling him I simply said "Thanks, Gobber." And left the work shop closing the door behind me and walking out into the noon sun.

* * *

**Hey, Emy here**

**I told you I'd get it up by Sunday! :D YEAH FOR WEEKENDS!**

**Anyways, I hope you are liking the story so fair, and always remember I am open for suggestions anytime! Hopefully I will see you guys in two days, so if not I give you permission to stick a fork threw my hand... jk please don't do that (TT-TT)**

**Also, I know the story seems a little slow right now but it will speed up hopefully by the next chapter. I had to get some small details in it though and I didn't know how to squeeze them in any other way.**

**anyways... You guys stay amazing k! love u**


	12. Not such a simple walk

*Astrid is narrating

-When I got to my house I could hear my dad complain to my mom about everything she did wrong, I couldn't go home as much as I wanted to. I just couldn't stand to hear my dad go on and on. I ended up going for a walk around town to clear my head a bit, I continued walking till I came to the west point hill. I always loved it up there it was the only hill that looked out over all of the ocean and it was away from the nosy town. Walking up to it I could already hear the waves crashing on shore and the winds blowing. I sighed when I saw it, the morning sun shining above. I wish hiccup could have come, it would have gotten his mind off his father but he had to work in the shop.

"Hello there."

-I turned around as fast as I could surprised by the sound of a man whispering in my ear. I looked up at him, he had dark hair and was ignoramus.

"Hell-hello..." I said. I felt the need to run so I dashed around him hoping he wouldn't stop me. He did. He grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground.

"Oh, going so soon?" He smiled down at me and I cringed. I saw that on his armor he had... a hunter's flag. He saw me look back up at him and he laughed, throwing a sack over my head so I couldn't see and tying it alone with my arms. I felt like crying, I should have never gone there. He was leading me somewhere, but I didn't know were. Then suddenly I felt someone lift me up and I fell on what if felt like hard wood. I bit my lip, felling the need to scream out in pain but who knew what the hunter's would have done to me if I did that.

"Are we ready?" I heard a women say this from behind me.

"Yes mam, we have the boys fiancé right here." I felt a boot tap me in the ribs and I whimpered a little.

-How could they have known that I was Hiccup's fiancé? Did someone spread the roomer on to them? I wish I could had taken off the ring so they wouldn't notice. It could be harder to prove then, but my hands were tied. I felt the grown under me start to move and I rolled over till my body hit a wall. Something surprised me then, I was being splashed with water and I could still smell the sea. I was on a boat. And not just any boat, I was on one of the dragon hunter's boats.

-I stayed silent for the longest time, at one point I even felt as if they forgot about me. It must have been at least two no three hours before I finely felt the boat stop with a thud and I was pushed against the wall. Then I heard the women's voice again...

"Well don't just stand there like a idiot Alvin! Untie her!

-I let out a sigh of relief as I felt my tied hands come loose and the sack over my head was removed. I was still on the floor and I caught a glimpse of high heeled boots before I saw a hand come down to my add. I took it hesitantly, bring me to my feet. The women who helped me up was about my age maybe a year younger, she had greasy black hair and small green eyes. She smiled devious at me making me wonder what she was thinking.

"Well you have a pretty face," She said as she lifted my chin, I stumbled back hitting her hand away unexpected of it. I glared at her as she grabbed the sack and headed for the docks. The man was watching me now, he grabbed me by the arm and followed the girl.

"Can I ask were you are taking me?"

"No," He replied giving me a scowl.

-We walked until I couldn't feel my feet, walking past trees, mountains, rivers. I wished I was able to make a map somehow I had no idea how to get back to shore when I escape. But I guess that is kind of pointless because I was blinded the whole ride over here. I had no idea how to get back.

"How are you, Mrs. Hofferson?" I saw the girl turn back to me after what felt like an eternity. I blinked twice, How did she know my name?!

"Well considering that I just got kidnaped by some lunatics, I wouldn't say very good," I moved the arm that wasn't getting squeezed to death and put my hand on my hip.

-She frowned and turned back around.

"You know you really should be more kind to me," I looked at her and felt like socking her in the side. "If it wasn't for me you would die along side your stupid village!"

-I wanted to do it, I fucking wanted to pulverize her! There was just something about her that I hated, other than her kidnaping me of course and threatening my home. Something just felt off about her and I hated it.

-We came to a cave the looked like it went on for miles. The women lit a torch and walked a little ways down it. She gave a signal for the brought who was holding my arm to follow behind her. This was like a nightmare. As we followed I could see empty cages but some were filled with men, unfed and dying. I couldn't help but feel guilty as we passed them and they looked at us with worried stares. I wondered if that is what they were going to do to me, but then I remembered what the girl said. "_If it wasn't for me you would die-,"_ So that means they are keeping me alive right?

-When I saw the girl stop at cage and open the door, my heart stopped.

"In here!" She ordered the man and he tossed me inside. landing with a thud.

-I looked up at her in a pleading way as she lit the torch to the cage.

"Make sure she gets food and water." She was ordering the man around when I saw a familiar face walk up the them. It was Snotlout.

"Snotlout! You have to get me out of here!" I was at the bars practically begging him to let me out.

-He walked over to me with a grin on his face.

"Sorry babe, you may come out when Hiccup is gone though."

-I stared at him blankly for a second, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed his face to the bars of the cage.

"IT WAS YOU?" I was screaming in his ear. "You were the one who told the hunters everything, you were the one who told them our secrets, and you were the one who told them... my NAME!?" I was furious with him!_ He_ was the reason my Hiccup had to go into battle and _HE_ was the reason I got kidnaped!

-He backed away and frowned.

"Yes, but don't you see I did that all for us."

-He held my hand and I sunk my nails into his palm.

"There is no us!" I was yelling so loud I could have probably shook the cave. "Hiccup is my fiancé!"

-I quickly covered my moth when I saw the women smiling ear to ear at me.

"Well in that case, let me share with you my planes for your beloved."

-She walked next to Snotlout a was staring straight at me.

"You see I am Gregory Winkun's daughter, he is the head of the dragon hunters, as you call us anyway. We prefer the name 'Outcasts'. I haven't fought in many battles, as you can probably tell by my size, and I'm no good at fighting. But I am good at making people fall in love with me.

-I felt my heart stop again when she said this, my eyes got wide and she smiled.

"Yes pour Hiccup will be devastated when the love of his life is 'missing' alone with Snotlout. Pour boy with think you skipped town with him and will need arms to fall into. Luckily I will be there for that, I will pose as the new girl who had just moved in."

-My heart felt like it had shriveled up and died. If this girl thinks she can just-

"Then it will be easy from there, I make him fall in love with me and then we will attack when he thinks he can trust me."

-She smiled at me and I felt like beating the crap out of her.

"You cant do this!" I finally yelled out.

"Oh, but Astrid I have done _this_, many times before."

-She started to walk away toads the light with Snotlout, but she stopped in her tracks and turned back to me.

"Oh silly me I didn't even intrude myself, my name is Heather Winkun."

* * *

**Hey, Emy here**

**Yeah, I hate Heather probably as much as Astrid... I made her a total bitch too ;P it's just great.**

**And if some of you guys are like... But, but lemons... don't worry there will be some later on. And like always leave me suggestions in the reviews and I will most likely put m' in!**

**So yup see you guys hopefully in two days k... Oh and just so you know I'm going camping on the 16th so the chapter after this next one is most likely going to be up a week after it, I know that sounds confusing. anyways bye! Luv u all!**


	13. Where is Astrid?

*Hiccup is narrating

-I was starting to get worried. Astrid was gone all of yesterday and I couldn't find her today either. She wasn't at her house, she wasn't flying with Stormfly. I wasn't usually this clingy but I could feel in my gut something was wrong. I sighed, I would have more time to worry later. I was visiting my dad that day, the doctors told me he was doing better than before, but he was still unresponsive. Knowing that he was doing better than before though gave me the slightest bit of hope.

-I walked into his room and saw a lot of doctors and nurses working around him, but I didn't care. I had already got permission to see him and I was going to see him. Eyes were on me as I pulled up a chair next to him bed and held his hand. Talking to him quietly about Astrid, the guys, Gobber, the shop, really anything that has happened to me since he, well... I felt like crying, even if I already had, I felt let crawling into a corner and staying there forever. I wiped the worm tears that were running down my face quickly away. After the Red Death, I had only let Astrid and my dad see me cry. But since she wasn't here and my father couldn't really see me cry at the moment I decided to fight against it. I had a reputation to uphold you know. I laughed at my stubbornness and squeeze my dad's hand.

"You will get better soon," I was talking to him in a whisper. "I know it."

-With that I walked out of his room, not looking back because I knew that would only lead in more heart break. I needed to see Astrid, I needed to find her but I didn't know where to start.

"Hiccup! DUDE!" I saw Tuffnut charging in my direction when I walked out of the infirmary and I stepped out of his path making him fall near my feet.

"What?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"We just saw a boat a little while off the shore!"

-I rolled my eyes.

"Tuff, we see boats sail to Berk all the time."

"Yeah! but this isn't one of our boats!" He was practically shouting for everyone to hear now. "It didn't have a flag!"

-I looked at him confused for a moment.

"Show me," I finally said and he smiled grabbing my arm.

-We walked to the docks. I could see Ruff and Fishlegs were already there. Legs was flipping through a tribe book trying to figure out the boat, and Ruff was sitting, her legs off the dock looking board. She looked up at up and sighed with relief.

"Finally, you guys always take too long then I'm stuck with this deadbeat."

-She pointed to Fishlegs who didn't seem to acknowledge the comment, though Ruff only said for his attention. She looked over at him and frowned.

"anyway," She pulled her attention back to us. "Hiccup, did my brother tell you about the boat?"

-I nodded as she pointed to the medium size sail boat that was very close now.

"I wonder what tribe it is from," Fishlegs intrepid us and looked up from his book.

"Legs it doesn't have a flag..." Tuffnut stared at him like he was stupid.

-All four of us stayed silent for a long time. I was temped to ask Ruffnut if she knew were Astrid was, but I didn't. The two girls haven't hung out much lately probably because they were in a fight or something. Either way I didn't feel like it was such a good idea to ask. We all watched the boat get closer and closer, talking about what might be on it. When it finally docked next to us, I saw a smaller person walk onto the main part of the boat. I couldn't see their face because of the big coat they were wearing was covering them up. Who ever it was looked to be about, Astrid's side. What if it was Astrid.

"Astrid?" I yell up at them, I know its pointless though, that person can't be her she would tell us before she went on a boat ride. She would tell me.

-The person turned around and looks at me. It was a girl... but not Astrid. A smile grew on her face and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with her staring at me. She picked up a wool bag and jumped off the boat landing next to us. She took off her jacket and tucked it inside her bag then looked up at me again. She had black hair and small green eyes somewhat similar to mine. She was small but tall also like me. I felt Tuff push past me, going up to her.

"Well hey there, I'm Tuffnut," He held out his hand and tried to acted cool.

"That's my sister over there Ruffnut and my friend Fishlegs." They both waved at her

"Heather," She said not looking at Them or shaking Tuff's hand, but just fumbling with her bag.

-She looked up at me and walked closer, she stood a good six inches away from my face making it even more awkward.

"What I really want to know is your name."

-She blinked her eyes twice and smiled. Was, was she flirting with me?

"Um, Hiccup," I backed away a little trying not to stumble backwards. But she just came closer to me.

"I like that name, Hiccup, I hope we can be _good_ friends when I move in."

-Oh great she was moving in too. I wonder how Astrid will react. I laugh at the thought.

"You know," Tuffnut said pulling her attention away from me on onto him. "We have a house open next to ours, you can move in closer to me that way."

-He smiled and she snorted.

"Thanks but, no. I'm moving in farther away from town, on the west end I presume."

-She was moving in near me! Gods what was with this girl, we didn't even know where she is from and she thinks she can just come and move here-

"Were are you from?" I asked her hoping to get some answers.

-She stared at the ground for a secont before looking back up at me.

"I don't really have a home, me and my parents have lived on the sea for years. They had just got into an accident you see, riding into a storm on a fishing trip and they passed away. So I decided to move into Berk so I finally could call somewhere home."

-Something, I don't know what, but something felt off about this girl and I didn't like it one bit. Why did she have to think before answering my question?

"Well it was nice meeting all of you, but I better get going," She grabbed the rest of her stuff and headed for the west end.

-After she was gone Ruffnut started to laugh and I turned to her.

"Oh gods Hiccup, can you picture Astrid's face when she realizes that girl is flirting with you!"

"What?!" I asked obviously knowing, but I didn't want it to be true.

"She wants you man," I turned back to Tuff's. "If only she wanted me though..."

-How will Astrid react, or how- No Astrid and I are in love and no mystery girl is going to change that!

"She will be fine, I'm no where interested in that girl anyway."

"So dose that mean I can have her?" Tuffnut asked.

"If you can get her to fall for you," I smirked.

-Tuffnut smiled aware of the sarcasm in my voice.

"Whatever man, she will be my girlfriend in less than a week you watch!"

"I'm shore she will be," I shook my head.

-I said bye to everyone and headed off, I had to go look for Astrid and I _had_ to find her. She couldn't have wondered off to fair right? Besides if I'm flying on Toothless, then time wont be a problem. _I am going to fine you my love, I will._

* * *

**Hey, So Emy here**

**Quick Announcement: Next chapter going up in a week... sorry for the delay but I'm going camping! ^-^ its a good thing for me, maybe not for you guys though so I'm apologizing in advance. Like always you can give me suggestions in the reviews and yeah, stay awesome!**

**k...**


	14. Putting the pieces together

*Hiccup is narrating

-Nothing, absolutely nothing. The two days I have been flying around Berk searching for Astrid had failed and a part of me wanted to lose hope. That couldn't be right though, I couldn't lose hope now! Not after all we had been through, we loved each other. I dismounted Toothless with a huff and started to unsaddled him but I stopped when I heard a high irritating voice behind me singing out my name.

"Hi Hiccup!"

-I groaned to myself as I turned around to find myself face to face with Heather.

"Hi... Heather," I managed to pull a small smile on my lips and she beamed.

-She reached to her feet and picked up a small wooden crate that had small trinkets packed in it. shoving it into my chest making me grab it.

"You are going to help me unpack today."

-I looked at her then back to the box.

"A-and if I refuse?" I don't understand this girl!

-She didn't respond, she simply smiled at me and headed for her house.

"Wait! You forgot your crap!" I ran after her almost tripping on my own two feet... well foot.

-Nothing worked, yelling after her, telling her I didn't _want_ to help. It wasn't until we came to her house that she stopped and waited for me to join her. Tapping her foot on the front door step. I walked up to her dropping the crate and cracked my back. I didn't seep at all last night and I wished I could go just lay down somewhere and take a nap.

"Heather, why do you want my help?" I asked still confused by the whole thing.

"Because, I thought we were friends," She opened the door not looking back. "You coming or what?"

-I sighed and lifted the box again, and nervously walked into her house. It was smaller than mine, a kitchen a living room and a loft upstairs for her bed. A simple one person house. She must have moved a lot of stuff by herself because there were crates and wrapped up things everywhere.

"Why did you need my help carrying this?" I gestured to the small box in my arms and she shrugged.

"I just wanted you to help me," She smiled and moved to the large stack of things and I rolled my eyes.

-She was flirting with me, shit! Why does she have to flirt with me, why can't girls just be friends with guys and not _flirt_ with them!

"Here you can start with this," She handed me a crate full of drawings and letters. "They can go in the loft."

-I stared at her for a second. Dose she want me to go put things away in her bedroom?!

"Don't worry my things aren't up there yet, I only put a shelf up for these things."

-She gave me a reassuring look and smiled, but I just frowned looking at the box. I need to keep looking for Astrid.

"Alright," I mumbled, trying to sound unpleased as I walked upstairs.

-The last stair creaked as I walked up to the loft. There were a few empty crates and a wooden bookshelf. I placed the box next to it gently as I stared at the peace. The bookshelf looked like it had been here for generations. Hand carved and used to an extent. I rain my fingers in the engraving, it swirled to each end. I smiled slightly remembering my mother's bookshelf and how these two looked alike.

-I started to place things on it, mostly drawings of people and scenery. When I got done with the mementos only letters were left. All of which were numbered from one to thirteen. As I put them away I came across one that was unmarked and not in its envelope. It looked like it was burnt at a point as well. I lifted it up being my curious self and a small very detailed drawing fell out, and flouted to the ground. I set the letter down carefully and picked up the portrait. Heather was standing on one side and on another a tall man, whose face was burned from the picture. I squinted at his body trying to make out his uniform. I couldn't believe what I saw.

-_It was dragon hunter armor._

-I gasped and stumbled back slightly knocking the bookshelf and making everything shake. I dropped the picture on it then picked back up the letter and began to read.

_To my loving daughter Heather Winkun,_

_ I know we haven't seen each other in a while my dear, but the wait will be over soon. As soon as you marry Ferthogoth, Jesta will be ours and we will be one island closer to Berk and one step closer to killing their kind off. __There is no reason for you to be sad darling. You will rain as soon as I'm gone and you alone will be queen of all Meriden. Of course there is only one thing that stands in our way, the boy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. __Now Hiccup is a little different... but that no reason he can't still fall in love with you. Once we have Berk Heather, there will be nothing we can't do! We will be shooting flaming arrows tonight on their ground, hopefully it will stir up something. Wishing you luck my love._

_Your father,_

_Gregory Othous Winkun-_

"Hiccup?"

-I jolt of pain shot through me as I heard Heather's voice. I couldn't believe she could do something this awful. I quickly hid the letter and picture behind a drawing, then turned around to look straight into the eyes of the spawn of Hades. I didn't want to look at this girl, let alone speak with her.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked past her and out the door.

-I couldn't stay in that house anymore, I had to get out, I had to think!

-If everything in that letter was true than that would mean Heather's Father was head of the dragon hunters. Also that letter was clearly a lest three weeks old because it mentioned the flaming arrows, so why wasn't she happily married to this Ferthogoth guy! Things would be so much simpler if she was! I stepped out of her door and almost broke it slamming it behind me. I needed to calm down, things always run so much soother through me head when I was working on something. So I decided to work on the new disine for the wing blades.

-I crashed through the doors of the shop, thank the gods that Gobber wasn't there or he would have killed me for that. I took off my shirt and wiped my face with it, I could feel sweat trickling down my back from the heat of the coals. I god a blade and started to shape it.

*Clank*

-My mind was a lot clearer after I started to work and I could finally focus in the letter.

*Clank*

-I knew that the hunters did eventually take over Jesta, *Clank* because they had their base there. But that still didn't explain why Heather married or was going to marry this Ferthogoth guy.

*Clank*

-Could Heather, well, could she have killed him? I stopped working and looked down into the hot coals. Could she have betrayed someone that severely. And... oh gods could she want to marry me and kill me as well? I lifted my hammer and threw it back on the sheet of medal one last time.

*Clank*

-I set it down and sat in my chair looking up at the sealing thinking to myself. I needed to get more information, about Heather. She could have been a really big threat to Berk. She could be a really big threat to me and Astrid-

-Then it hit me, Astrid hadn't been home for almost three days now and Heather shows up out of no were and starts to flirt with me. Even Gregory stated in the letter she was trying to make me fall in love with her. She was trying to make me marry her instead of Astrid. And I can bet on my life...

The hunters took Astrid away.

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeey Emy here,**

**So yeah camping... sorry once again. Thank you guys so much for the reviews I always appreciate it they keep me going! Anyways this was harder to write than it looks, I couldn't really figure out how to make Hiccup discover Heather's secret (Thanks for the idea Ted btw) then I was all like she is moving in BOOM so yeah had fun with this chapter, and the part with Hades threw a little Greek mythology in there for ya, even if u have to Google it :P I did...**

**So one question: longer chapters? or are they good**

**So yeah, that's about it... love u!**


	15. Getting out of there!

**Longer chapters coming!**

*Astrid is narrating

-My head rested on the medal bars as I stood in the cell. It felt like there was no hope in fighting anymore, besides I had my own personal guard. I glared at the brut of a man, and he scowled back. I don't really mind the cage, it was him I minded! All he did was frown, not speaking at all.

-I sighed and walked over to a corner, sat and crossed my arms. I had tried everything to escape but nothing and I mean nothing had worked. I was fine though, they gave me food and water but what I was really worried about was dying of boredom. I snorted to myself. Four days have gone by, four freakin days! I really hoped Hiccup hadn't felt for the witch's plain. When I got out I promised myself I would snap Heather's neck!

-The guard looked in to check on me.

"What!" I snapped, and he went back to sitting.

-I knew were his keys were, bulging in his pocket. I just had to wait for him to fall asleep in front of my cage again and I would be out of here! Unforcnitly he didn't sleep that often, not when I was awake anyway. That was why I was staying up all night.

-I could tell he was tired, he was yawning more frequently and his eye lids seemed droopy. It was only a madder of time before sleep seeped into him mind. I stared at my empty plate and my stomach growled. They gave me food and water, but only once a day. I clenched it and looked back up at the stone ceiling to relive some of the pain.

-Wasn't Hiccup suppose to have reused me by now? Come into this place, beat the crap out of this guard and rescue me? Although that doesn't sound like 'Hiccup' really. Even though he put Snotlout in his bed for a good day or two, he wasn't really one to beat up a guy five times bigger than him. I smiled. I missed him so much in the cold cellar.

*Hhhhhhhh... Pppppppew*

-I turn my head to find the guard limp and snoring next to my cage. He was asleep _finally_!

-I quietly crawled to the bars trying to stay as quit as a mouse. If the cell bars were any closer together my arm wouldn't have slipped through, but it did. The one place my _fragile women_ skills came in handy. I can't say they do in combat. I'm not complaining though, they were helping me escape. I carefully lifted his pocket to his lather jacket trying my best not to touch him.

-I slid my fingers through the fabric before I felt something medal. I closed my eyes letting my fingers do the work a I lifted the key ring up.

*clank, clank, cling*

-His snoring quieted with a sniff and I was horrified. I stayed still for about a minute feeling my knees buckle out of fear he would catch me. It wasn't until I heard him snore loudly again that I felt safe to move. I sighed quietly in relief as I brought the keys in. I took the loose lock around to me and tested each key.

*Click*

-I paused as the correct key slid it, hopping it didn't wake the large man. It didn't. His snoring didn't quiet and I wiped the sweat from my brow, twisting the key in the lock till it popped open. I grinned, I was going to get out of there.

-I opened the door quietly, but as quiet as I tried to make it you could still hear a long creek. I waited at the open door before I could her the man snoring loudly again, then I was off. I grabbed a torch off one of the walls and trying to figure out were to go. It was like a real maze, worse than the infirmary!

-I walked past the corner and when I was sure the guard's excessive snoring was out of ear shot I ran. I ran faster than I ever did in my life, passing million's of cages. I could hear a few people trying to warn the guard, probably trying to get on his good side. But I didn't care I just dashed past all of them! Then it all came crashing down as I felt someone pull on my hair.

-I tripped.

-I felt my body hit the ground, and my head soon after it. I grunted in pain as I moved slightly. I had to go though, I had to leave. I forced myself to sit up. My arms quivered under the weight of my body now feeling a hundred times heavier. I looked up and saw the mouth of the cave, leading into the night. I got up on two feet and with a jogging limp I made my way out.

-My ankle felt twisted, but that didn't stop me I wanted to get as far away from that place as possible. It felt good to be outside, it was cold and damp in the cave. Outside it was dry and mild.

-When I was deep enough into the forest I started to walk and catch my breath. I pressed my side from where I hit the cold rock ground and gritted my teeth. Hiccup may not care for 'tough Astrid' but I really needed her then. I couldn't cry I had to keep walking. I needed to find the beach to make it home.

-I collapsed about another mile in. I was done, I needed to sleep but I felt like I couldn't trust anything. I sat on a log and felt a small drop of water fall on my shoulder. Then another on my head, and another. I looked up to be greeted by a down pour.

"Well that's just great!" I yelled into the night sky, who was going to hear me?

-Why... Why did this have to happen! Why couldn't the dragon hunters- oh right outcasts just be honest to their noble _surrender. _And why did Heather have to be such a pain in my ass! I shuffled the dirt near my feet around and cradled my head in my hands. I didn't have time to wait around, I had to get home to _him. _I hid my eyes in my arm and started to break down. I felt my worm tears mix into the cold rain drops running down my face. My sadness turned into rage when I thought about Heather fawning over Hiccup and basically throwing herself at him. I felt the fire rise up in my eyes and I clenched my fists.

-I looked to the oak tree next to me and punched it as hard as I could. No dent of course. I frowned at it then at my right hand, seeing cold rain water rinse away the small amount of blood coming from it. I touched the raw flesh as I realized what I had just done. I looked away and shook the image out of my head.

-I was being to become too eager, I had to get home! I had to.

-Walking was the only option at this point, my ankle had swollen and I didn't want to have to harm it even more than it already was. I made it my goal to be at the beach by sun rise. That way I could be a little closer to reaching home. A little closer to prying Heather's hands off of Hiccup.

* * *

**Hey, Emy here,**

**So yeah shortish chapter, sorry :,( 1,380 words though... but hey got it up a day early! I ment to get it up before 12am - sorry about that too, but I was literally staring at my computer screen for two hours :/ So the votes are in... starting next chapter, the chapters will be longer! yay! (for u) *AGGGGGGGGH**

**jk :D I really do love writing and u guys! thank u so much for all the reviews! like always leave suggestions k...**


	16. New discoveries and more to fear

*Hiccup is narrating

-Nothing in my life made sense anymore. Up seemed like down and down seemed like it was up! I rubbed my forehead with my hand and sighed. I needed to find out more about this Heather girl and what her true intentions really were. Not to mention find Astrid! Tonight would be the fourth night she had been gone and I was utterly worried. People are even starting to worry about Snotlout if you can believe that! He hasn't been home in a while either.

"Hiccup, come on man slow down!" Tuff was behind me trying to catch up.

-He decided to take me for a walk to get my mind off of my fiancé missing and my dad still sick. I closed my eye remembering those awful things again and I walked faster ignoring the stubbing Tuff behind me.

"Why don't you speed up," I smirked and looked back at him.

-He snorted casually and lifted his arms for a shrug.

"Alright, but you should have listened."

-He started a full on sprint past me, looking back and laughing.

"Hey dude, come on you know I can't run like that!" "slow down!" I tried to mimic his voice

-I hopped along till I caught up to him. We raced into town like we were children again. I could see people stare at us as we passed, a little confused. We didn't stop until I felt a hand smack against my chest, causing me to fall backwards with a *humph*. I looked over at Tuff who was also knocked to the grown. He turned to me and we both started to break out laughing.

"Quiet you two! Don't either of you know how to act like adults?!" I frowned at the voice and forced myself to look up.

-It was Heather.

"Oh calm down," I said as I patted the dirt of my shirt. "We were only having a little fun."

-I held out a hand to Tuff, which he took letting me help him up. I started to walk away but Heather grabbed my arm.

"Hiccup, you wouldn't mind walking with me this morning, would you?

-I didn't want to walk with her! She was the thing I was trying to avoid today! But if I did walk with her maybe, just maybe I would spill some more information out. To keep the sarcasm out of my voice I simply shook my head and tried to put on a smile. But it just dissolved into a neutral face. She turned around and started to walk, so I followed.

"So, Hiccup tell me a little more about yourself," She smiled and tried to act cute.

-I raised an eye brow.

"I think I deserve to learn a little more about you first."

-Her smile turned into a frown.

"What more is there to talk about?"

-I glared at her and we walked silent for a long time. Why did Heather have to be so difficult! I had so many questions, for one I wanted to know where the heavens was Astrid?... What was I doing? If this girl wasn't going to talk than what was the point?

"I think I'm going to head back, I am probably needed in the smith shop," I started in the other direction after an awkward five minutes of walking silent.

"Oh really, but I was enjoying your company," She tried to sound innocent and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I just have a lot on my mind I guess."

-I began to walk away again.

"Wait, Hiccup," I looked back at her. "I was wondering well, I know you're the only one with a real Night fury and could I maybe see it?"

-I grew wide eyed. Heather wanted to see Toothless, what if she did something to him. What if she harmed him?

"Um, I don't think that's such-"

"Oh come on Hiccup! I know I don't seem that tough," Yeah ok whatever she might not look tough but she was a pain. "But I doubt a Night fury could harm me that much, especially if it was trained by you."

-She thinks Toothless is going to harm _her_! And worse she thinks I'm worried about that!

"What I _meant _was, I don't know if I can trust you yet," What I meant was I will never trust you. "I'm not saying you won't see Toothless someday," I was saying she would never see Toothless. "I'm just thinking you're not ready." And will never be.

-I tried to hide myself laughing from my own thoughts as she looked to the ground and frowned.

"Why can't you trust me?" She asked, almost seeming sad.

-The question hit me by surprise. I hadn't thought about that really and I couldn't say I knew her dad was the head of the dragon hunters.

"I guess I _don't_ know that much about you..." I said and she looked up at me shocked by the statement. It wasn't a lie either, I needed to find out more about her plains with me.

"Like I said, nothing more to talk about," Her voice sounded angrier more annoyed.

"I highly doubt that," I smiled at her evilly and started to walk again.

-I had her right were I wanted her. For me confused people are easer to get stuff out of, the smile should threw her off and the change she might see Toothless... Which would never happen. It was all going according to plain for me, the only thing missing was Astrid.

-When I got back to town I saw an angry Tuff waiting for me.

"You do know you're getting married, right?" He was tapping his food.

"I know, don't get your dreads in a tangled mess I want nothing to do with that girl," I looked around to make sure no one could hear us.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Look man, something is up with her, you just have to trust me," I looked back one more time.

-He gave me a stupid look and I sighed.

"I think I'm going to go check on my dad... forget it ok?"

-I began to walk to the infirmary ignoring Tuffs sarcastic "alright." Today I wanted to get an update on my dad's condition. Even though they had to keep him another week to do some tests, today was the halfway point.

-I walked threw the doors of the infirmary and up to one of the doctors.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see my father Stoick Haddock," I looked at him calmly trying to hold down my smile.

-I saw him flip throw a couple of papers before looking back up with worry.

"What?!" I asked. "What is it this time!"

"Your father Hiccup, isn't doing well right now-" I cut him off.

"Yes I know that!"

"No, it's getting worse. His breathing is slower than before, and, it's pretty much clear to say only a miracle can save him now," I blinked hard.

-It was happening again, they said he was doing better. They said he was getting better! And now he's not! I opened my mouth as if I were to scream something, but shut it. I tried to keep my voice calm but it was no use.

"They told me- can I just- may I go see him?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Of course," He said and I let out a breath of relief.

-Before I could thank him, I was down the hall searching for my father's room. When I came to the operating room 87 I stopped and looked at the number before opening the door. You could hear the door creak as I stepped inside the room quietly. There was only one doctor in the room, his normal doctor that didn't particularly _like_ me. I made my way to my father's bed an looked at his face. It seemed pasty and more white than normal.

"Hi dad," I said as I pulled up a small stool to sit by him. "Lesion, these guys are saying you're not doing too well."

-I grabbed his hand.

"But you have to be fine alright? You can't leave me now!"

-I wiped the tears forming in my eyes.

"Not now, Astrid is still missing and I want you here when she comes back. We are getting married you know?

-I laughed, I could hear my friend's voice in my head.

"And this one girl, Heather had been a pain in my ass. She just moved in and all she does is flirt with me," I leaded down to whisper in his ear. "And I have good reason to believe her father is Gregory Winkun and she has something to do with Astrid's absence."

-I smiled and looked down at his face. I wanted to forget all the bad times we had, all the times he wasn't there for me. Instead I remembered all the good times and when he was there for me. That was all that I wanted to think about, him being good father.

"You know you could really use some more sun," I said sarcastically, trying to ignore the hot tears running down my cheeks and my shaky voice.

-I wiped them away again with my free hand making sure the doctor didn't see me. I pressed my head to his chest.

"I love you dad," I smiled. My father and I didn't always say 'I love you' its usually and awkward hug or and handshake for a farewell. But I was afraid if I walked out the doors I would never see him again, so I had to. Finally after about a half hour I stood up and let his hand drop from mine. I took one last glance at my father, then I was about to walk threw the door.

"Mr. Haddock," I looked at the doctor. "I have to inform you about what we found out, about your father's condition."

"Yes?" I asked, I was happy I was finally going to be told about this! The doctors haven't informed me about much of anything since the first day he was in here.

"The reason, why its close to impossible to save your father is because he didn't just drink too much ale. We tested a small amount of his blood and we come to the conclusion someone poisoned his drink, with white lead."

-I bit my bottom lip and looked at my dad with trebling hands.

"That- That can be cured though, cant it? Its only parsley deadly right?" I asked.

-White lead was more like a stomach bug if put into someone's drink, although if given the right amount...

"It can be cured, but the herbs we need for the medicine takes at lest a two weeks trip on dragon to get and we are afraid he wont last that long. And even if he did, it was quite a large amount of lead in his body." The doctor looked down at his papers. "I- I just thought you should know..."

-I nodded slowly to thank him. Then I opened up the door and left without another word.

0-0-0-0-0

-Toothless and I were sitting on Astrid's favorite hill watching the evening ocean shimmer. I was there most of the day, thinking about how my life was slowly falling apart. I closed my eyes and leaned back on Toothless's side like a cushion. He gave a sympathetic rawr and I patted his neck.

"I'm fine bud, its alright really." It wasn't though. My dad was close to dying and the love of my life was who knows where. At least I had Toothless.

-Standing up, I settling myself on his saddle. I looked up into the sky it wasn't that cloudy. I mean it didn't look like it would rain on us if we flew. I was shore it would be just fine

"What do you say me and you go for a little ride?" I asked smiling at Toothless.

-He put his head back on his clawed paws, releasing a sound of annoyance.

"Oh come on old man, I know you want to find her as much as me! We can even just fly you know?"

-He covered his face with his tail.

"Fine," I grinned. "I guess no dinner for you tonight."

-Toothless looked up at me with a pouty look and big puppy eyes.

"Ha! You didn't think of that did you Toothless!"

-He got up and lower his back for me to get on. Sounding annoyed still.

"Don't worry bud, we will be back in no time," I smiled at him, but he just slapped my face with his ear.

"Oww!" He gave a sniffled laugh. "Yeah very funny."

-I hooked myself to him with the latch and checked his tail gears.

"Ready," I said and he snorted happily.

-He ran off the hill for a head start, then we were soaring. I always loved flying above the water being able to look down and see everything above. Not to mention the rock formations. I closed my eyes and leaded back smiling. When I opened them I saw us going under a bridge of rocks and birds flying. Berk was simply beautiful and it reminded me that I would be in charge of it someday. That someday probably closer than I hoped. But I wouldn't be doing it alone.

-She would be by my side.

-The farther away we got from Berk though, the less I worried. About my dad about avoiding Heather. About everything really. So I just kept flying. But what was a relaxing flight, turned into a nightmare when it started to rain.

-It was dark now and felt a few rain drops, a few more, then a downpour. And worst of all I saw lightning in the corner of my eye.

"Fuc-," I heard a boom of thunder mute out my words. "Ok Toothless we got to land!"

-I yelled above the sound of waves crashing and thunder after more lightning. Why did Thor have to hate me so? I saw one more hit of lightning behind me then a glow of light. Turning around I felt panic hit my chest.

-Toothless's tail was on fire.

"Alright bud, we ran out of time we have to land, NOW!"

-I felt us starting to fall. Mist hit my face blinding me from everything around. I sweated one more time before we splashed hard into the water swallowing a mouthful. There was land up ahead. I unhooked myself from Toothless who swam up to the surface. I followed close behind and found myself gasping for air and coughing up salt water when I hit the surface. Toothless cried out for me and I touched his head calming him.

"Shhhhh, Toothless I'm alright. You have to stay quiet now ok," I started to swim to shore.

-I felt the waves crash on me as I struggled swimming. And I felt relived when I heard Toothless close behind me. I clawed my way onto the beach when I finally felt sand. I breathed heavily, mostly from my heart beating rapidly. I laid on the beach till I felt my pulse slow down slightly. I heard more thunder as I looked up to meet Toothless's big green eyes and I laughed as he licked my cheek. When he backed way from my face though, I couldn't believe who I saw standing next to him scratching his neck.

* * *

**LONGER CHAPTER PARTY TIME! WOOOOOO!**

**Hehehehe Emy here,**

**Hmmmm... I wonder who the person standing next to Toothless is? Oh you all know who it is who am I kidding! :3**

**Like always leave more suggestions for things (Chapters, things to be fixed, etc.) and like always again you guys are so amazing and thank you for all the support!**

**LOVE YOU!**


	17. Together in the rain

*Astrid is narration

-I could hear the waves crashing down now. I was close to shore. Not much time pasted since I decided to start walking again, so I must have been close before hand. I was planning to build a small drift boat by morning and sail to a nearby island. Maybe then I could recognize some stuff and find my way back to Berk.

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRROM*

-I saw a crack of lightning in the sky as thunder followed. Thank the gods I was on land, I would hate to be in a boat or out flying in this type of weather. Although if that was what it took to get home, I would do it. I took another step and felt even more pain in my right ankle. I would have to splint it when I was dry enough. It hurt like crazy and in these conditions I had no way of knowing if it would heal. I pushed my soaking wet bangs out of my face switching the weight of my feet to the left. So much better. Another lightning bolt struck as I looked up into the sky. My body shivered in fear as I heard the loud boom of thunder.

-I looked back up into the night sky and saw something, weird. I saw glowing thing falling down and hiding behind the trees in front of me. Quickly I pushed past them hoping to see what the light was. My foot snagged on something below making me fall into the sand as I made my way up the small sand dune and onto the beach. I kicked away the loose dried up root to the side as I looked up and saw the waves crashing.

-I made it.

-And thankfully I found the undocked beach, the outcasts wouldn't be able to find me as easily. I got up aware of my ankle and brushed the sand off my already filthy dress. I chuckled, what was the point of _this_? I smiled and started to walk down to the water, finally able to relax once that night. Between escaping a jail cell and running on a messed up ankle its been a stressful night. I cupped my arms for warmth as I looked out into the water, mist spraying my face making my hair a tangled mess. As the mist hit me I thought I saw a large, black shape. Bobbing up and down coming closer to shore.

-The salt in my eyes became too much and I rubbed them, backing away from the freezing ocean. I looked back at the shape.

-What if it was a small boat? What if it was one of the dragon hunt- I mean Outcast's?

-I scurried away to hide behind the dune as the black mass came closer. It couldn't have been a boat! I haven't seen a boat that color in my life. I stared at it confused. It looked like a glossy black. And boats don't usually have wings... Wait. This was no boat it was a dragon! And I haven't seen another dragon as dark as midnight except one. It was Toothless.

-I walked back, still slightly unsure about the whole thing. What if it wasn't him? But when I saw him come fully out of the water and crawling onto the beach I was. The pour guy looked freezing. Dragons may be able to stand the heat but when it comes to the cold, their screwed. He got back up on all fours and shook his body spraying me end everything around. I spat out the mouthful of water and wiped my face off.

"Gee, thanks Toothless," I said sarcastically and he looked up to met my gaze.

-He almost pushed me down coming up to great me licking my face. My lips clenched shut in disgust and Toothless gave off a slight purring sound. I scratched his neck so he would get off of me. He lifted his head to move with my hand, raising one foot. Then his eyes grew narrow and he touched back down to the sand sniffing around.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not that bad at-"

-But it wasn't because I did a bad job scratching him, he was looking for his master. I found him sniffing, a limp... _Hiccup_ on the ground. I walked up beside him placing a hand on Toothless's neck and looking down at him.

-I was in a state of shock. For one I couldn't believe they were here. And two Hiccup was laying on the sand and I wasn't moving! I quickly lowered my hand that wasn't rubbing Tooth's neck and almost touched his head. But I quickly backed away when I saw him flinch. He turned his head to face us, and Toothless licked him from his chin to his forehead. I tried to pull the dragon away but it was no use. And besides what was a little drool going to do? Toothless backed away and was standing next to me again. I let out a breath of relief when I saw Hiccup was alright. He looked up at Toothless smiling, then his eyes turned to me. He's mouth almost dropped open in shock and I grinned.

"Astrid!?" He asked.

"Hiccup..." I said covering my mouth and almost crying from joy.

-I held out a hand to help him up, which he took immediately not taking his eyes off my own. He was on both feet now looking down at me with our hands clasped. Hiccup leaned in for a kiss, when our lips touched my hands found his cold wet hair and neck and his found my waist and... you get the picture. Water trickled down each of our faces, finding gaps between our lips. We pulled away breathing heavily. My head fell on his shoulder as I put my arms around him. He pulled me in tight kissing my head.

"Don't scare me like that again! I was so worried about you" His body was freezing like Toothless's and I felt him shaking in my arms.

"I don't think you have to worry," I laughed. "I don't plain on scaring you like _that_ again."

-Hiccup laughed quietly and I smiled. It disappeared quickly though as I grasped him by the shoulders and pulled away.

"How did you find me?" I asked nervously.

"Well," He said. "Me and Toothless had a little tail problem flying in this thunderstorm.

-He pointed to Toothless's tail and I looked over. I was completely wreaked, the leather was skinned and melted a bit leaving a few strands of wire.

"It caught on fire while we were up there and this was the closest island to go." I looked at him with worry.

"Why in Odin's name would you go flying in a thunderstorm!?" He was completely insane!

-Hiccup shrugged.

"It wasn't raining when I left, and, I had this feeling. I just needed to leave."

-I crossed my arms and snickered.

"I'm serous! You need to do some explaining too you know!" He looked at me grumpily.

"I know," I sighed. "Look... when you left in a hurry that day you forgot about the shop I went up to Berk's point. A man approached me, he was large and muscular. Well he tied me up and sent me on a boat to this place!"

-I bit my lip as I saw Hiccup's face grow more confused.

"The women in charge of him told him to do so. She also told him to lock me up in a cage."

-Hiccup's eye brows furrowed.

"Hiccup, she had or has something planed for you..." I took both of his hands. "She told me she was planning on you falling for her right before she locked me up, move into town so she could sweep you off your feet. _She_ told me she was going to attack when you trusted her. She is the daughter of Gregory Winkun, Heath-"

"-Let me guess her name is Heather?" He cut me off in my surprise.

"Yes how did you know-"

"-She already moved into town... Astrid do you really think I would fall for such an outrageous plain?"

-He tightened his grip on my hands and I looked down and smiled to myself.

"I suppose you wouldn't."

-He lifted my chin back up.

"You don't think I knew something was up when you weren't home for four days and nobody knew were you were?" He smiled stupidly and I grinned.

"No," I said. "I expected you to figure it out a lot sooner."

-He chuckled.

"Heather, is bad at hiding things... that's all I can say," I raised an eye brow.

"I found a letter," He started. "From her father, when I was helping her unpack."

-I looked back up into his eyes. Hiccup was helping her unpack!? So he was getting to know her and all of that crap.

"So, so you were helping her?" I asked trying to put aside my jealousy.

"Well kind of." I let go of his hands. "Astrid, I didn't really have another chose, she gave me a box of her stuff and ran away!"

"But, you still did it you still helped her?" A crack of thunder followed my words.

"Its not like that!" Hiccup was getting frustrated.

"Then what was it like." I put my hand on my hip.

-Hiccup looked at me lifting his hands and muttering.

"She shoved a crate in my arms AND she ran away! I tried to give it back but she wouldn't listen!" He finally blurted out.

-I scowled at him. It was almost like I was burning a hole in his head with the terror on his face.

"Astrid..." He blinked a few times then looked to the ground.

-I sighed. Hiccup was trying his best here and I knew it. I walked up to him and put my arms around his cold wet body, pressing into his chest.

"Sorry," I said. "That wasn't far of me to put you in that situation."

-He laughed slightly and placed one hand on my back and he stocked my hair with the other.

"Yeah, you might have to change that."

-I strained my head and look up to met his eyes and I smiled. Same old Hiccup. I barred my head back into him.

"What are we going to do Hiccup?"

"Well... I don't know really." He sighed. "But I do know I need to bring you back home."

"Don't you think Heather will notice that I'm back?" I asked.

"Not if you lay low in your house for a week or two... We also can always go flying in the night time." I wouldn't say that the whole staying in my room thing sounded interesting in the least, but it was better than a jail cell. I think.

"Alright, but Hiccup? How do you think we should go about this Heather thing?"

-He cocked his head back down to me, smiling deviously.

"Who says Heather is the only one allowed to play games?"

"What?" I asked my voice sounding _to_ nervous.

"She thinks she can get away with locking you up and stealing me away from you. Well why don't we give her what she wants... or at least make her believe that she got what she wanted." He smile grew bigger.

"I don't understand-"

"-We lead her to believe I'm in love with her, that way it will be easer to get more information out of her and then later attack the hunters."

-I locked my fingers behind Hiccup's back. This did make sense but what if it back fired, what if she tried to kiss him!? Suddenly I felt the blood in my head rush down to my feet.

"What if she tries to kiss you!" I blurted out.

-Hiccup looked at me curiously.

"I will find ways around it..." I looked out to the ocean.

-I knew I wouldn't be able to stand that slut's hands all over my Hiccup, but I knew it was for the best. It would help take care of those dragon hunters once and for all!

"Alright, lets confuse the shit out of that girl!" I said smiling ear to ear.

"See this is why I love you," Hiccup said smiling back at me then planting a kiss on my nose.

"Now..." He said releasing me from his arms. "Lets see what we can do for your tail bud."

-Toothless jerked his head out from the water with a fish in his mouth and looked over to his trainer. Hiccup snuck up behind him trying to get a better look at his tail, but Toothless moved it away a little each time. Hiccup looked like a cat chasing a mouse and I tried not to laugh.

"Toothless, no-" He slid away again. "No games boy!"

-I giggled and Hiccup gave me a stern look.

"I'm sorry." I laughed out.

"If you think its so easy why don't you do it!" Hiccup pointed to the tail.

-I walked over to Toothless and with one flick of the hand and the strap, his tail was off. I smiled with satisfaction when seeing Hiccup's face.

"Show off," He said harshly but grinned in my direction. I handed him the tail and he started to fiddle with it.

"Ok, so I think I will be able to construct a new flap for his tail with my leather bag." Hiccup looked over to Toothless. "Can you hand me that sack tied to Toothless's saddle?"

-I quickly walk over and untie the small bag, tossing it to Hiccup. He took out a par of pliers, dumps the rest of his stuff and started the long process.

-Don't get me wrong I like to watch Hiccup work and everything, but what I really wanted to do was sleep. Toothless was laying down neat the water so I made myself covetable and sat next to him, using him to lean on. I continually pet his wing making him purr. Hiccup looked at us and beamed. Me and Toothless got alone a lot better now than the first time we met when he tried to kill me. Oh the wonderful memories. Now we were close, but I would never be another Hiccup to him.

-Raindrops felt heavy on my eyelids as I struggled to keep them open. I finally gave up after a while of the torcher. I got one more glance at Hiccup, and one more stroke at Toothless's wing. Then I was forced into a deep dream.

* * *

**DONE FINALLY**

**so its going up kind of late in the night again sorry about that... I wrote this yesterday but I just wasn't happy with it and it took me a couple tries to get it right. I hope you guys like it...**

**So I have been working on another story for a while now, I don't want to say much about it but I can tell you its packed full of drama! It should be up in a few days or maybe a week if I want to work on it some more.**

**Question: What do you want to see... or see more of in later chapters?**

**Anyways like always you guys are just the best :3 -Emy**


	18. Getting home safe and sound

*Astrid is narrating

-Waking up was a pain, it felt like every muscle of my body wasn't able to move and my ankle was throbbing like it was about to burst. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes they felt like they were on fire. Toothless of course didn't budge when I placed a hand on him for balance. He was so much lazier now that he's grown. Hiccup was on the sand curled up in a little ball, next to Toothless's fixed up tail. I swear if he works anymore than he already does he will work himself into the ground. I laid down next to him placing my hand on his cheek. His emerald green eyes slowly started to open and I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey you," I said as he blinked awake.

"Hi..." He said stretching, letting out a moan.

-Hiccup got up and brushed the sandy muck off of him. I sat up as well, but something went wrong with my ankle, it was even worse than the day before! I almost feel back down to the cold beach but Hiccup caught me in his arms.

"Whoa, Astrid are you alright?" I look up at him

"I don't know, I sprained my ankle yesterday and it hasn't died down."

-Hiccup looked at me with worry then bent down to my ankle.

"Can you walk?" He asked and I nodded.

"Barely though."

-Hiccup bit his lip and stared at it. I couldn't really say it was attractive, it looked like the size of an apple and it was red and puffy. I felt self conscious, but I shouldn't have, after all this was Hiccup. He bit the cuff of his sleeve and ripped part of it off. I looked at him surprised as he spat out a couple of loose threads.

"You need to sit on Toothless's saddle," He instructed. He almost picked me up but I resisted, letting him to help me walk instead. I got on Toothless's back in a huff. There was nothing I hated more than people feeling the need to help me and my wounds. I was a nineteen year old girl I could handle it! But I never really minded Hiccup doing it for me. For one he was going to be my husband and two, it reminded me of how important I was to him.

-He bent down to my right foot again. Wrapping his shirt's cloth slowly around it making a homemade brace. It was no splint but it would do. My eyes shut from the pain, it was skin tight. The pain was slowly going down though as he wrapped. A tear fell down my face as he tied it together. He stood back up and put both hands on my face, whipping away the tears.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better," I smiled and put one of my hands up to his stubbly chin.

-Hiccup walked over to the re-constructed tail eagerly picking it up and hooking it to Toothless. I was excited to get back home, even if I had to stay in my room. Hiccup and I would be able to fly at night and maybe I would be even able to see Stoick... that reminded me.

"Hey Hiccup, I had been meaning to ask you how is your father?"

He stopped working, staring blankly at the controls for Toothless's tail. I said something wrong, didn't I?

"Oh, um sorry-"

"-The doctors said only a miracle could save him now... He didn't just get alcohol posing, someone spiked his drink with white lead."

My heart stopped, Heather must have done something!

"Do you think it was Heather?" I asked.

"Well, yes who else would want to do something that terrible?"

The question rolled around in my head for a while. I knew exactly who would do something like that.

"Hiccup, I don't think it was Heather. I think it was Snotlout."

"What!?" He said standing up and almost falling to the ground.

"He was working for her," I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Ugh, I should have seen this coming!"

"Astrid see what coming?" Hiccup walked over to me grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes.

"He was the one who gave the Outc- dragon hunters all our secret information. He was the one who blabbed about us and got me kidnapped! All so he could get me to marry him! And I bet he was the one that poisoned your father!"

-Hiccup's lips were clenched shut, eyes narrow, and I wouldn't be surprised if steam had come out of his ears either. He mounted Toothless in front of me and I held his sides.

"Are we going back?" I asked surprised he got on so suddenly.

"Now is as good of a time as ever." He tightened his grip on the saddle. "I need to have a word with my dear cousin!"

"You can't, he is away with _them_."

-Hiccup loosened his grip, relaxing a little.

"Then I will just make sure you make it home safe and sound."

0-0-0-0-0

*Hiccup

-We landed in the small forest behind Astrid's house, mostly because I didn't want Heather to know that I brought Astrid back. I helped her off the saddle by doing a half turn placing her feet on the ground.

"I am not looking forward to this." She groaned and looked at the back door to her house.

"Why?" I laughed as a placed a hand on her waist... only for support reasons.

"I have a lot of explaining to do to my mom, and," She quivered. "My dad."

"Don't worry love," I kissed to top of her head. "I will explain with you."

-She smiled at me and we started to walk in.

"Astrid!" Mrs. Hofferson almost jumped through the ceiling when she saw her daughter.

"Hi mom," Astrid said hopping her way over to her mother and giving her a hug.

"What, what happened? Where have you been?" She said glancing at me then back to Astrid.

"Mother, you might want to sit down... You see,"

-After what felt like the longest explication of Astrid being kidnapped to the thunderstorm accident her mother finally started to understand.

"Oh, my pour baby," Ingrid said standing up to hug Astrid again. "I will go inform the councilmen right away!"

"No mom! You can't, we have to be the only ones knowing of my return."

-Mrs. Hofferson looked at her daughter like she had split in two.

"Will all due respect mam, she is right. If Heather finds out about your daughter's return then she will be in more danger than she was before." She looked between me and Astrid, studying our eyes.

"Alright, but we are still going to take care of that ankle." Astrid nodded "Now darling run along and change I will make you a bath, you look horrifying.

"Wow, thanks mom," Astrid said with a snort grabbing my hand and limping to the stairs.

"I'm just stating a fact!" Ingrid said poutily as her daughter glared at her.

-I helped her up the stairs and into her room.

"Your mom is so sweet!" I said sarcastically as I sat on her bed.

"That's my mom for you." Astrid smiled. "Turn around for a second ok?"

-I turned around and heard the sound of clothes getting thrown to the floor. I blushed, Astrid was changing with me in the room? Before I could stop myself I glanced back to see Astrid pulling her hair out of the color of her new dress. I turn back quickly before she noticed. Why did I look back! I'm so stupid!

"You can turn around now you know?" She said giggling a little. Crap! She must have heard me.

-Once I twisted back around Astrid practically pounced on me! She pined my arms down on the bed with her legs on either side of my hips. My eyes shot open as her tough gradually slid into my mouth. She realized my hands and they found her waist. We soon found a rhythm for our lips to follow and every time they pulled away you could hear a smacking sound. We broke apart for air and I nibbled on her neck. She laughed quietly as my hair grazed her chin. Astrid put her hand on my head twirling her fingers threw my hair.

I twisted us around so I was on top still pecking at her neck. He feet locked behind my back.

"Oww!" She yelled unlocking her ankles.

"What?" I ask trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Hug? Oh um, nothing..."

-She grabbed my head again pulling me in for another long kiss. This time she just let her feet rest on my back and I smiled through the kiss.

"Astrid," Her mother sang and she pulled away from my lips. "Your bath is ready!"

-She sighed and looked back up at me looking disappointed.

"I am so," Kiss. "So sorry!" Kiss.

"Its fine Astrid," I smiled. "I wasn't really expecting _this_ anyway."

-She smiled back as I got off of her, stepping onto her old wooden floor. I opened up the door for us, she headed for the cleansing room and I walked downstairs. Mrs. Hofferson came to wish me off before I stepped outside.

"Thank you for helping my daughter get back safely," She said grabbing one of my hands with both of hers.

"I would do anything for your daughter's heath Mrs. Hofferson," I opened the back door. "I love her."

0-0-0-0-0

-I decided to go down to the arena with Toothless. I wanted to get some training in for Toothless. It has been a while since he practiced his aim.

"Ready Toothless?" I asked and he let out a small snort.

-I threw the ball of dried of leaves and twigs into he air, Toothless let out a fire ball hitting it in mid air.

"Good job bud," I said picking up a shield. "Lets take it from the top!"

-Holding the shield arms lath I gave Toothless the signal it was alright to fire. I moved left and right trying to throw off his aim, but it was no use. Toothless hit it spot on. He sat back down with happy look on his face.

"Wow Toothless, you're getting better at that aren't you." I look down at the burning shield splashing a bucket of water on it. "Well I know that you're getting better at destroying perfectly good shields I'll give you that!" He narrowed his eyes. "I was only kidding Tooth!" I said smiled at him.

*CrrrrrrrCrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa*

-The gates opened and I turned around. Gobber was coming down the rocky floor with Heather by his side.

"Hey ya boy! I was coming down to tell you you still had your day shift to cover, but I rain into this here little lass." He pointed his wooden arm to Heather. "She just moved in you see and doesn't know much about them here dragons, and I was hoping you could teach her a thing or two. She might come in handy for battle one day.

-I looked down at Heather than back to Gobber. He was crazy if he thought I was going to teach her anything from the book, but this was the perfect opportunity to get her to fall for his and Astrid's little skim.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled down at Heather.

"Grate!" Gobber said walking back. "Good luck Hiccup!" He shouted over the sound of the gate.

-Heather watched him leave then looked back up to me.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" She asked confused.

"Lets just say I had a change of heart." I smiled and she studded my face questionly.

-I went to the wooden box and picked up the lightest shield.

"Think fast." I said tossing it to her. She caught it with both hands and almost fell to the ground.

-Oh yeah, this was going to be fun!

* * *

**Its Emy,**

**So yes only 2,100 words in this one sorry... school is coming up and I have had a pretty busy schedule! So yes more drama ahead Hiccup has to deal with teaching Heather... wonder how that's going to play out? And I put in a little make out scene for you guys in this one :3**

**That story I told you about is coming up ;) wink wink. So go check it out should be up in a few more days! Anyway thank you so much for reading!**

**I love you all!**


	19. Tricks and Tears

*Astrid is narrating

-My head plopped onto my pillow. I didn't think a day stuck at home could be this tiring, but of course my mom would change my mind about that. She had me doing laundry, feeding the animals, doing dishes, and worsted of all cleaning the house. The worst part of it though was, it wasn't even five in the evening yet. I rolled over to face my dresser groaning from the pain still in my ankle. My mother lets me ice it as much as I want but she keeps me on my feet doing things. She says that the more I move on it the faster it will heal, but I think that's a bunch a bull.

"Astrid sweetie, will you come down and help mommy cook dinner?"

-Is ten minutes too much to ask for?

"Coming mother!" I yell downstairs.

-God I wanted to see Hiccup that night. I may have been tired but I was never tried enough not to see him. I stroked my hair with a small brush, remembering our little make out session on my bed yesterday. I smiled remembering Hiccups soft brown hair, and soft lips. I walked out my door and down the stairs humming cheerfully into the kitchen.

"Well someone just had a mood change," my mother laughed seeing me so happy.

-She wasn't wrong, just a few minutes ago I was cursing at her stomping up stairs.

"Astrid, will you start chopping these," She handed me a knife and a plate full of our garden vegetables. "I'm already boiling the chicken on the fire."

"Alright," I sigh grabbing the plate.

-I don't really mind chopping up things, but always find ways to cut my fingers.

"Oww." I said after feeling the knife glaze my finger.

-I look down at the knife as I held my finger to stop the flow of blood. It was fancier than the rest of our set, with white marble around the grip.

"Is this a new knife mom?" I asked holding it out to her.

-She glanced back and smiled.

"Why yes, Hiccup came by early giving it to me. He said it was a present for myself and your father."

-My eye started to twitch, Hiccup came by and my mom didn't tell me?

"Why didn't you tell me Hiccup came by!?"

"Well you were out in the stables and I didn't want to disturbed you-"

"-Disturbed me doing what? Scooping animal feces?" My mom looked to the ground.

"I didn't think you would mind really, I can invite him for dinner if it's that important to you."

-I shook my head.

"Sorry mother, I didn't mean to sound so harsh." She looked back up at me. "You don't have to invite him over for dinner its alright we might go flying later."

-I turned back to the vegetables.

"Oh and mom," I stared. "Please don't take that attitude from me ever, I don't mean to be so grating, same goes for dad. You have a say too you know."

"I know," She walked over to the fire place and threw some herbs into the pot. I walked to her side, handing her some cut up carrots that she threw in as well. "I just don't understand you Astrid, how are you so strong?"

-I look down at her and grinned slightly.

"Mother, I am no were near as strong as you think..."

-I walked back to the counter and started on the celery. I lifted the knife and felt the snap as I pressed into the vegie.

"Do you know how often I cry these days?" I laugh to myself. "And I'm worried that my 'tuff' reputation is slowly sinking away as I love Hiccup more and more."

-I felt my moms eyes on the back of my head. It had been a while since my mom and I just had a daughter to mother conversation and I could tell she was loving it.

"Its just not the same anymore... and I'm not being strong, I'm just adapting to it I guess."

-I slice through the last piece of celery, handing the plate to my mom.

"Well, that's stronger than I could ever be," she said smiling at me and dumping the plate full into the pot.

-I heard the door slam.

"Oh, This place is still a REACK!" My father's voice boomed from across the hall.

-My mother closed her eyes and sighed, we both knew what was coming. The yelling. And I was stuck in the house for it!

"INGRID!" He was closer now, I could hear his foot steps crawling up on us and his voice was still dancing around in the room.

-He stepped into the kitchen, then he saw me.

"ASTRID! Were on earth have you been girl!"

"She just got home yesterday dear," My mother said her voice shaky.

"You!" He pointed finger at me. "Were have you been! You just rain off and didn't expect us to be mad!"

"Eugene you need to calm down!" My mom placed a hand on his back, but he just shoved it away.

"And you, how do you expect me to get home HAPPY when the house looks the way it does!"

"You know I work hard to do my duties around here! At least I don't spend my life with a fishing net in my hand!"

-My father's face grew tight, he took a step closer to my mom raising a hand. I closed my eyes I didn't want to see it I waited for the loud smacking sound then opened my eyes and let out a breath. I couldn't believe my father struck her like that. I looked at her left cheek, it was flaming red as she clenched it looking up with fear at the man she though would always be carrying and kind. Like the day she married him. I covered my mouth. My father turned to me. I couldn't stand to look into his eyes, I turned my head and started to walk to the stables in the back.

"Astrid..."

-I didn't turn around. He shouldn't be apologizing to me he should be apologizing to her! Tears stared to grow in my eyes and I pushed them away. Walking out into out backyard. I whipped around to the stables and entered through the back hoping no one would be able to see me. I went to Stormfly's stall grabbed her brush and sat down next to her. She was the only one I could turn to right then. My head rested against her side as I scratched her dried skin. I saw my tears splash on her scales and my lip quivered. Stormfly nudged her head against my side and let out a sympathetic purring sound.

"I'm ok girl, just having some trouble with family."

-I pressed the brush into her skin again.

"I shouldn't have said anything to my mom its just..."

-I folded my arms near my head still on Stormfly's side.

"...I couldn't stand to watch anymore and all I did was make it worse."

-I was sobbing. Why did my father have to be the way he was, and what did my mother see in that man?

0-0-0-0-0

*Hiccup

-I was in the arena waiting for Heather. The day before I basically make her stand with a shield in her hands and practiced my aim with my arrow. If I only did that today she would probably get suspicious, so I deiced I could let out some of my rage by having a _friendly_ sword fight for our lesson today. I slid into my chainmail and held my sword with two hands. My father gave me it for my sixteenth birthday, its been in our family for years. Thinking about my family and dad just fed my anger and I took a swing to the ground. I heard it clank on the ground, grinning I lifted it back up and looked the dent in the stone.

"What are you wearing?" I turned around to see Heather with her arms crossed and laughing.

"Its our practice armor, here" I threw her another chainmail a little lighter than mine. "Put that on."

"I'm not wearing this! What does this have to do with training a dragon?" She looked like she was allergic to the armor, holding it a safe distance away from herself.

"We are not working with real dragons for... a while," _Grate cover Hiccup_, "I thought we could go over some sword fighting today since you don't look too skilled with weapons." I smiled and she smirked.

"Girls don't really need to be so buddy buddy with weapons if you haven't noticed," She said putting on her chainmail.

-Yeah, good luck trying to tell that one to Astrid.

"We don't really follow that sexiest rule on Berk," but I know who does, the dragon hunters.

-I walked over to her handing over a small sword. Making sure our hands touched and she saw my eyes before turning back around. I saw her blush a little and I smiled deviously walking back, maybe tricking her will be easer than I though.

"Alright, do you know most of the basics-"

-Before I could finish she was running up to me with her sword above her head yelling. I blocked her first blow of course sending her to the ground with an *oomph. My sward hovered above her throat. I could do it, I could kill her. But, attacking by surprise later on seemed like a safer bet. I relaxed my sword to the side and smiled.

"And that's why you don't attack your trainer if you have no battle skill whatsoever."

-She sat there with her arms crossed, sword in her lap, and frowning at me.

"Well are at least going to help me up?" She asked hopefully.

-I smiled and went back to the box picking up a small dagger.

"No, I would hope you can get up by yourself, or else you would probably have to get that checked out."

"Oh ha, ha"

-She got up with a grown and walked over to me. I put the dagger in her hands.

"What?" she asked confused by the small weapon.

"Try to sneak up and attack me with the knife," I said turning around so I couldn't see her.

-Although I wasn't too keen on the fact that Heather had a dagger in her hands and I couldn't see her, something told me she wouldn't try anything crazy here. People usually watch the arena as they walk by and a lot of people like to watch me practice which I will never fully understand why. Before I knew it Heather latched onto my shoulder and mimicking the movement of silting my throat. I stubble back sort of impressed. Maybe I shouldn't have taught her that.

"Good," I said smiling. "Now that's try that with a real sword." She nodded and picked back up her smallish sward.

-We bashed our swords together, then fell apart again. Over and over. People passed by up above as we fought. A lot of them studying our movement, especially the younger children taking in all of the different techniques. And every time our blades clashed together, you could hear a rigging sound throughout the arena. This wasn't really the best thing for Heather to take skill at, but it was better that dragon training. I nocked her down a few times and her with me.

-I could tell she was enjoying this as much as I was. All I wanted to do was actually fight and forget about this stupid training. Heather kicked me to ground and had her sword hovering above my chest. I felt like growling at her, I wanted to end this charade now! All I wanted to do was look Heather in the eyes and say-

"Got ya!" She said as I blew some hair out of my eyes.

-Of course if I said that she might as well stick her sword into my chest right then and there.

"Looks like you did," I said laughing slightly pushing her blade away from my body.

-I looked up into the sky, how can it already be getting dark!? Had we serious be at this for two hours?

"Alright Heather," I said standing up. "That's it for tonight."

"I can help you clean up," She said smiling.

-I froze, what if she wanted to hang out after. I needed to go see Astrid tonight, I didn't get the chance see her earlier.

"Shore," I said hesitantly, and she smiling picking up her sword. I did the same.

-I finally convicted her to leave with an excuse that I had to scrub the arena. She said that she would help some more... obviously. But I told her it was punishment for being late to work with Gobber one day. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the gate close back down to the stone floor. She was gone, now all I had to do was wait a little. I slid my sword back in its scabbard that was hooked onto my belt and sighed.

-I waited another ten minutes until I rolled the chain to the gates back up. I could finally go see Astrid.

-Walking to the Hofferson's house felt like too long of a walk, even though it was fairly close. But I did eventually get there. I knocked on the door, it was answered by a tired looking Ingrid. She had dark rings around the bottom of her eyes and her left cheek seemed to be covered up by powder.

"Oh, Hiccup what a wonderful surprise." She tried to sound cheerful but her face showed dread.

"Hello Mrs. Hofferson"

"INGRID WHO IS IT!" Her face tensed up.

"Is that your husband? I would like to pay my respects may I talk to him?-"

"Now is," She looks back. "Now is not a good time."

-Then when will be a good time? I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Mr. Hofferson since I proposed to Astrid.

"Should I come back later?" I asked hoping for a 'no you can stay'.

"Its quite alright dear, Astrid is out in the stables."

-I thanked her quickly as she shut the door. I walked around to the back. As I walk into the stables I hear a faint crying sound.

"Astrid?" I look around worried, as I walk to Stormfly's stall.

"Astrid." I repeat looking down at her with her arms on Stormfly.

-She was crying her heart out.

* * *

**Hey, Emy here**

**Ahhhh, the family drama... I would hate to have a dad like that especially in Astrid's position. And Hiccup got the chance to mess with Heather's brain. Don't you think its weird that she blushed when he touched her hand. He hates her guys but maybe she doesn't so much... Oh well you just have to wait for later chapters! Oh the drama...**

**Anyway tell me what you guys think and leave more suggestions on what you want to happen next! FYI: My school starts this week so you may or may not get these chapters as frequently but I will try my best! Hopefully I can keep the every other day routine.**

**LOVE U! :3**


	20. Care and Passion

*Hiccup is narrating

-We were laying there, calmly. Astrid was softly crying on my shoulder and I had my arm around her. No wonder Mrs. Hofferson didn't want me to come in. I rocked us back a forth my head on top of hers. She had told me everything, even if some parts were hard to hear. And not just about that night, but many nights before. I almost wanted to walk right in there and talk some sense into her father. But that was not for me to do, that was not my place. Astrid took my hand and we rocked some more. Stormfly was behind us peacefully sleeping. I felt Astrid's worm breath on my neck and it twitched with delight. She pressed her nose into it.

"Promise me we will never be like that," She sniffed

-I moved my head away from her. Why would she even think such a thing.

"Astrid, I would never! It surprises me that you would even think that!"

-She blushed then looked to the ground.

"That's not what I meant," She flinched, her voice shaky again. "I just want to know you will never change, that you'll always be you and nothing less."

-I smiled at her.

"Astrid, I don't think you will ever have to worry about that. I will always be a 'Hiccup'"

-She looked back to me returning my smile.

"I will always be _your_ 'Hiccup'"

-Astrid's smile grew brighter as she stood back up and sat on my lap, her legs rested to the side of my body.

"I know..."

-She wrapped her arms around my neck clinging to me.

"I love you so much Astrid," Our noses touched.

-She laughed slightly as another tear rain down her face.

"I love you too Hiccup."

-Our lips collided folding together perfectly. They moved apart in harmony. Astrid's hands were on my back now, her nails digging into me as she kissed with more passion.

-I would never understand what Astrid really saw in me. All I saw was a big goof-

"Hiccup..."

-Astrid pulled away gasping for air. I swallowed when I saw her eyes, twinkling in the night's light.

"I need you."

-She had her knees on either side of my hips, she stood up on them now taller than me with her hands on my cheeks.

"Your the only one I will ever love, _you_ Hiccup, I can't wait anymore. Please.

-I smiled up at her placing one hand against hers on my face.

"You don't need to beg you know. Don't you think I feel the same?"

"Well..." I laughed at her unsureness.

"Astrid, you seriously doubt that I love you any less than you do me? From the moment I met you I dreamed of the day I could finally call you mine. The one day I would be bonded to you, seemed more like a fairy tail back then though. You were you and I was the screw up of the town."

-She snickered.

"You really thought _that_ the first moment you saw me?"

-I rain my fingers through auburn my hair, finding my neck.

"Um..." I started

"Oh, just come here!"

-Before I could protest Astrid grabbed the neck of my tunic pulling me to her. I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss. I knew we shouldn't have done anything in here, in the Hofferson's stables, but nothing was stopping this girl! And with all honesty... I wanted to show my affections as much as her.

-My hands pulled her back forward, so our bodies pressed together. She sat back down on my lap, wrapping her legs around my lower back. I felt myself becoming more _aware_ of her as she pressed into my groin. I found my curious and placed my hands on her butt, and hers were tangled in my hair. The moonlight came through the crack of the glass window, shining on the two of us like a spotlight. She pulled back slowly and I opened my eyes. I was able to see my own breath in the cold air, but if didn't feel cold, it felt worm and comforting.

-Astrid slowly placed her hands on my shoulders, sliding down to my chest. I saw her bit her lip as she started to lift my shirt up over my head. It was cold with it off, but the air seemed to worm back up as Astrid placed her hands on me again. We went in for another kiss, she sucked on my bottom lip and I smiled. My hands came to the back of her dress, slowly unbuttoning it from the top. It fell off her shoulders and onto her lap, leaving only a small cloth covering her. I untied the string, letting the band fall with her dress.

-Astrid blushed as I pulled away from the kiss. I ran my hands over her smooth stomach, and ribs, only looking into her eyes. Astrid touched my cheek and I grinned. She fiddled with my belt, managing to pull it off and tug down my pants.

-We looked at each other for a long time, just looking, saying nothing. I was the one to break the stair though by leaning into kiss her. She pressed her hands in my chest and I held her back. We started to lean, she laid on the soft dirt with me on top of her.

-Our bodies pressed together, and I fell out of the kiss nipping at her neck. Astrid swarmed and I smiled, I loved how I could make her feel so good. I made my way down her body. To her collarbone, to her breast, to her stomach. Astrid groaned as licked the bottom of her stomach to the top.

-I went back to her lips as I slowly reached down for her dress. Pulling it off all the way. I slid back down and pulled at the strings of her undergarment. Slowly sliding it down to her ankles and off her feet. I took one glance at her flower before looking back up at her eyes. Her whole face was red, and she was turned away from me. I smiled and crawled back up to her face. She looked back to me.

"Astrid, your beautiful. There is no resin why you have to be shy around me."

-She kissed me lightly, her hands found my own undergarment and slid it to my feet, exposing myself now.

"I know," Her smile grew more wicked and I laughed lightly, kicking the fabric off my feet completely.

"Clever," I said smiling.

-She grabbed my head and pulled it to her own, we fell into a deep kiss. My hand slid down to her 'area', and I nervously rain my fingers alone the slits of her vagina. She gasped out of the kiss making me stop.

"Dose it heart?" I asked worried that I may have caused her pain.

"No, it feels... good..."

-I smiled seeing the pleaser on her face and repeated the movement. She inhaled quick as I reached the top. I slid one finger inside of her gently, making her gasp even louder.

"Oh gods Hiccup!" She giggled slightly as I continually pressing in. My finger felt soaked! I pulled it out and started to tease her again.

"I'm going to try something, alright?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded biting her lip.

-I made my way down to her flower, spreading her legs when my head was near. I don't know how I thought of this or why I thought it was such a great idea. But gods! It was _such_ a great idea! I hears her gasp as my tongue made its was from the bottom of her opening, to the top. Her hands were in my hair, and she had short breaths.

"Hic-" She started as my tongue made its way to explore the inside walls.

-I slid back out making her gasp even louder. I tickled her slits with my tongue making her swarm even more. I don't know what came over me, but having this much control over Astrid was driving me crazy! She was usually a free bird flying high in the clouds and I always went along for the ride. But tonight it felt like I was her cage.

"HICCUP!" She screamed my name as more of her liquid spilled out, down to the ground and on my face. It oddly tasted... good. I licked my lips and wiped the rest from my face.

"I'm, I'm so sorry," She said as I stood back up and looked at her.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked

-I sat beside her looking down into her to crystal lakes for eyes. She turned away and blushed.

"I'm cold," She said trying to change the subject.

-I smiled and got back on top of her, hovering over so I could still look into her eyes. My breath and hers collided forming a cloud of hot hair trailing up. I felt my groin heating up as well, but Astrid looked tired and I didn't want to ask anything more from her. What was I thinking even! Some things had to wait till our wedding night! Especially that!

"Hiccup-" Astrid cut me off from my thoughts. "I don't care if we are supposed to wait!"

-She wrapped her legs around my back pulling my stomach closer to her wet core. Its like she had read my mind.

"I want to feel you, I want to be as close as I can with you!"

-I swallowed hard.

"But, Astrid what about the tradition of-"

"-Screw tradition! I can't wait any longer! And besides who knows when the wedding will be because of those stupid dragon hunters, it's not like they will know we are doing this!"

-There was no arguing with her. I could tell how much she wanted this, she could probably tell how much I wanted this!

"Alright," I said with my voice cracking in the middle.

-I covered my mouth quick. I thought I got over the squeaking! Astrid laughed and kissed me in reassurance. She scooted her body down slightly, leaving only a few inches of space between my member and her opening.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Go slow at first though," She looked away from my eyes. "It might hurt me a little."

-I almost pulled away, hesitating as I moved closer to her. I stopped though at her slit, letting my tip rest in her folds.

"Hiccup, look at me."

-I look down to see her eyes.

"_I_ want this, you don't have to worry."

-I look away and close my eyes. I let out a breath before I plunge once into her. I stayed like that for a while, looking down at Astrid's face as a tear runs down her face and her lip quivers. I can only imagine how much this hearts for her! I started to pull out, starting to wish we had never done this.

"Wait!" She said stopping me in my tracks. "It gets better, its starting to feel better, just take it slow."

"You sure?" I asked still looking at her watery eyes.

"Yes," She smiles trying to hold back most of the tears.

-I pressed into her again, and waited to move until she could open her eyes.

"You can go a little faster now." I follow her instructions, pushing further and faster inside of her.

-It was amazing, I speed up probably sooner this time than I should have. Astrid was breathing hard as was I. She wrapped her legs around my lower back, making me push even further. It was driving me wailed! The short moaning sounds Astrid was making, her tight walls around, pushing my member. I don't know how I could have but I sped up even faster. Astrid clawed at my back and I groaned. This was all to good to be true, I didn't know how longer I could hold- oh shit!

"Astrid!" I yelled out as I release my load deep inside of her.

"Hiccup!" She yelled again, as I felt her walls tightened around me.

-I pulled out of her, breathing fast and hard. I collapsed next to her, as I reach for her hand. Our shoulders were touching and I could see the steam in the air around us. She turned to look at me, so I did the same. I grinned stupidly at her and she giggled, kissing me softly on the lips.

"So much for waiting," I laughed out.

"Who cares! I got to have you tonight instead!" She nuzzled up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. My arm moved around her resting on her back.

"Hold on," I said standing up and walking over to the dragon supplies.

-She looked at me with a pouty face. I smiled at her as I picked up a blanket from the third shelf.

"Here," I said walking back and unfolding the blanket so it laid over us.

-My head touched down to the dirt again and Astrid put her chin on my shoulder placing a hand on my chest and fiddling with my hair with the other.

"You know, I'm not all that cold anymore," I smile at her.

"Good." I said brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

-She twisted her fingers threw my hair and laughed a little.

"What?" I finally asked laughing along.

"Have you ever considered braiding your hair? Its getting quite long."

* * *

**So somebody was a little horny in this chapter *Cough* Astrid *Cough***

**So can I just start by saying I didn't write the lemon in this just because of the sake of lemons. I wrote it to show how much Hiccup and Astrid truly love each other. Also I thought I Kept you guys waiting long enough so here you go! But it really was only intended for their love, not for the pleasers of sex.**

**School started for me... :/ Fun seeing my friends not so much my teachers. Anyways write suggestion, comments, and stuff. LOVE U!**

**Brand new story is up :) Hope you like it!**


	21. Nightmares

*Hiccup is narrating.

-I had finally managed to slip out of Astrid's arms without waking her and pulled up my briefs. I tugged at the small brade Astrid had somehow managed to plant in my hair the night before. I smiled down at the sleeping beauty before me, she was truly a goddess. Her hair fell on her gleaming face, her mouth open slightly while breathing and her eye lids flinched. I felt kind of bad for getting up. Her hands were fidgeting now and she mumbled in her sleep. Her eyes shot open suddenly and she sat up breathing hard then looking at me.

"Bad dream?" I asked and she nodded. "What about?"

-I picked up my tunic and brought it over, sitting next to her on the blanket. She carefully slipped in to the oversized green shirt then looked at me shyly.

"I don't want to say, I'm afraid of what you might think..." She looked down and I picked her chin back up.

"Astrid."

-She pulled her chin away so she didn't have to look in my eyes.

"Astrid... _Talk to me_." She sighed.

"I dreamed I was still locked up, and you had fallen for Heather. You two were marred and when I got back to Berk it was too late, it was destroyed with a dragon hunter flag in the ashes of it all. And I couldn't find you anywhere." She turned back to face me. "When I did find your body though, it was piled high with the burnt wood of your house. There was blood, I cried, then it was all dark. I couldn't see a thing."

-I stared at her for a moment, brows furrowed. I quickly grasped her back, pulling her close to me. Her head fell on my shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"It was awful Hiccup." I rubbed between her shoulder blades.

"It was only a dream, I'm here, shhhhhhh"

-She sniffed a little.

"But, what if you didn't find me? What if I stayed in that cellar to rot forever?"

"I don't know what I would do without you..." I placed my head on top of hers. "And you wouldn't be in that cellar forever! You made a promise to me, so you couldn't have!"

-She looked at me confused and I sighed.

_"I will never let you down, I will never leave you alone forever, I promise,"_

0-0-0-0-0

-I was walking to town. Only going there for one reason... The bibliotheca. I wanted to learn a little more about white lead, hoping I could help my father more than the doctors said I could. I also wanted to check more into the Winkuns and the dragon hunters to learn a little more of what they did in the past. For myself reading was calming, it got my mind flowing again. I smiled. When I am there, I might as well read more into wedding tradition. Before, I really didn't care about that stuff, but now it was one of the most important things in my life. I know the basics, but I want to do something _special_ for Astrid-

"-Hey Hiccy!" That voice... I dreaded that voice.

"Hi Heather," I said not looking back.

"Were you goin'?" She asked sounding too cheerful.

"The old library in town," There was no reason to lie, she didn't know where Astrid was and that's all that mattered.

-She was walking beside me, smiling.

"Can I join you?"

"I don't see why not," Take two of the Heather plain!

"One question though."

-I looked down at her raising an eye brown. She took my small brade in one hand yanked it down and laughed.

"What in Odin's name is this?!

"My hair was getting too long!" I snapped pulling the strand away from her. In reality it was a small gift from Astrid.

"I like your hair long," She looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Well, I don't!" There was a pause after that, stillness in the air.

-The two of us walked to town, talking a few times but non of the words we said caught onto any conversation. It was awkward, obviously, but I was kind of glad I didn't have to hear her talk. I saw her glancing a few times at me and pushing the hair out of her face, she was only trying to gain my attention though. I saw the hall across the way, we had finally made it to town. When we got to the bibliotheca I walked up the few rock steps leading to it.

"Hey Hiccup?" She said before I opened the tall wooden doors. "I was wondering if you would maybe want to hang out later, like after training..." Her words trailed off as she looked at my face. I probably looked terrified or something. I tried to brighten it up.

"Yeah, after training?" This was the last thing I wanted to do but... tricking Heather was fun. Hopefully Astrid will understand.

"Alright!" She looked like she was about to explode with glee.

"Um... ok." I said trying not to sound too disappointed as I stepped into the room with thousands of books and journals.

-Now it was only me and my mind.

-No one really used this place anymore except the elders, so it was like heaven to me. No one asked my about the dragons, no one asked me about training, and best of all no one asked me about my dad. That seemed like the topic of the town lately other than Astrid still 'missing'. I walked around the round room searching for the meditation and disease section. When I came to it I moved the tall ladder to it, wresting it at the top of the high bookshelf. I always hate having to find the book in this place, the keeper of it retired years ago and no one really organizes the books anymore so it was like trying to find a nettle in a haystack.

-After a while of climbing up and down I finally found a book on leds, and a small journal about the dragon hunters. It was tinny but better than nothing. I sat down at a cold wooden table with a candle litten. This was going to take a while.

-I turned to page one of the lead book. It was pretty hard to read, pages looked to be wearing out, and it had to be at least fifty years old. Dust flew up in my face as I flipped to the index, I coughed. I had no idea that their were so many types of led, and it was so deadly.

-My finger scrolled down the list, stopping at the labele 'White lead, 249' I flipped to the page only to get hit by another cloud of dust, coughing again and waving my hand in the air.

"Wight led posing isn't very common to get much harm from..." I muttered the words from the page. "But in more severe cases, if gained enough led into the body heart rate slows down at rapid speeds." It just was showing the information I already knew.

"In scientific terms this is called anaemia, which is a lack of blood in the body making the heart slow down." I stared at the words, this was happening to my father... "The led falls into the blood stream resulting in this. If the patient isn't treated correctly him/her could die in a matter of days." My voice got tangled in the words. In a matter of days?

"However there is a plant that is known to heal this, the auxin plant. It can absorbed led throughout the body curing this disease."

-I closed the book with a loud bag pressing my head into the table. I knew all about that plant and that when I would finally be able to get it, it will be to late for my father. This felt like a nightmare. Having my father be in this condition was freighting. And to think this was all caused by Heather... everything. Astrid being kidnapped, my father slowly perishing, and driving me slowly insane.

-I lifted my head up and rain my fingers though my hair. I had looked everywhere for that plant! It could be just underneath my nose, and I wouldn't even know it! What's so wrong with searching a while longer? I locked my fingers together. I mean if that's the only way, I have to keep looking. I felt my hand grasp back onto the book turning to the page that I had been on, without my control.

-Might as well learn were to find the thing.

0-0-0-0-0

*Astrid

-The morning went by pretty slow. After Hiccup had left I groomed Stormfly for a while then went back inside the house to be greeted by my mother. She asked if I had stayed out there all night. I didn't lie, I told her yes, but she didn't really need to know my fiancé stayed as well. She had dark cycles around her eyes again and my dad was gone. He never seemed to be home lately, not that I cared I would much rather prefer him to be out than at home complaining. I hadn't felt like eating that morning, even though my mother had made fresh bread just that night. I wasn't really in the mood. Instead I took a bath, then another. I didn't know why but I still felt filthy. I did sleep in dirt the night before but it wasn't just that.

-I ran my fingers though my wet hair on my pillow. It felt soft and straight. Hiccups hair always feels soft... but not really straight more like, the ocean's waves. Its funny, two hours and I already miss him. Is it always going to be like this now? Will this happen when he is chef and I am his wife? I lifted up my hand to look at the gems, and smile. Hopefully it will be.

"Astrid dear," My mother said opening the door slightly. "Are you alright, you have been awfully quiet this morning."

"Fine mother..." She walks in with her arms crossed.

"Don't you take me as a fool Astrid, what is wrong!" He voice was beginning to become more stern.

"Nothing is wrong! Why would you even ask that anyway! Father is gone, again, I would guess you would know that's partly why I am upset!"

"Why would you care if that man is gone!"

-I sat up on my bed. That was a good question.

"I don't care that he is gone, I care about what he did to you..."

"Astrid..." My mother sat on the edge of my bed. "It was a simple strike, the first time that he has done it, please don't take it the wrong way I was out of line-"

"-No you weren't mother! You have a right as much as him to speak your thoughts and you know that!" I was getting frustrated with her.

"...I know," She sighed.

"But yet, you don't speak up?"

-She glared at me... I know were I got that from now.

"Astrid! I do my part for this family by keeping my big mouth shut! Once your married to Hiccup, you will understand!"

"No mother, me and Hiccup don't work the way you two do!" I felt like leaving, but I was so sore from the night before I just couldn't. "We work as a team, we think as a team, and we do things together as a team!"

"Just you wait Astrid... Everything will change," What was it about team work she didn't understand.

"No, not_ everything_ will change, you don't understand us! At all!"

"Maybe I don't, but I have been married for twenty one years and know a thing or two." I had to give her that one... Even though their marriage wasn't in the best shape now.

"I guess so," I mumbled.

"Now," She took me by the hands. "Tell me what's really bothering you..."

"Nothing, we already went over this." But really I had sex with Hiccup last night, wrecking Viking tradition. I smirked, there is no way I could say that without my mom banishing me from the house.

-She looked at me, and I tried to keep a neutral face. So she couldn't read it.

"Alright," She said letting go of my hand and standing up.

-She walked to the door and turned her eyes back to face me.

"Tell me when your ready," She winked and walked out the door.

-Could she really tell that easily? I plopped my head back on my pillow and twilled my hair. It was begging to feel dry.

-_Maybe I needed another bath... _

-Getting up felt exhausting, but somehow I managed to pull myself up from the bed sheets. I looked at myself in the merrier, I looked worse than my mother. My hair was frizzed and wet, my face clammy and dry, and my eyes looked like they had been hit with a club. There was no point in getting all dolled up either, I wouldn't be seeing Hiccup until tonight and I couldn't go to town. I sighed. There was absolutely nothing for me to do around her except chorus. Hours and hours of chorus.

-I couldn't wait till this whole Heather thing was done and the dragon hunters were defeated.

-I _couldn't_ wait.

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so so so sorry this is up _this_ late!**

**I meant to get it up sooner but I never found enough time... My mom took away my computer on Friday and Saturday because I got in trouble with a 'friend' thing and on Sunday I was working on bpbs. School is so annoying! please forgive me I know how hard it is to wait I have been there.**

**I know it's a little slow... but exciting things coming up! anyway leave suggestions and stuff :3 and I promise I will try to manage my time better during the week!**

**LOVE YOU!**


	22. I can't do anything right!

*Astrid is narrating.

-Another two days locked up in this old house will do it to you. I finally decided to seek around town, it wouldn't really be that hard right? Hiccup had been looking for a plant to heal his father non stop these last days and I was getting pretty board. Going to town felt like a fantasy to me. I walked over to my vanity with a chunk of charcoal in my hand. I had to do this to not be recognized. I had my hair up in a bun but I needed to be safe. I brought the black charcoal up to the ends and started to rub the black dust on my golden locks. I rubbed it till you couldn't see anymore gold.

-I sighed into the mirror and watched my breath vanish it. I went to my closet and pulled out the least flashy thing I had with my large sun hat. It was an ugly mossy color cote that just didn't look right on me, but it wasn't very noticeable. I smiled. This color only worked on Hiccup. I stared into my mirror, even I didn't recognize myself. Maybe I did this right!

I walked down the stairs as fast as I could, hoping my mother wasn't awake yet. She was, unfortunately. She was at the kitchen table reading, thankfully with her back turned to the stares. I quieted my footing as I walked past her. The floor board was old, making each step creek. I closed my eyes at my last step that sounded as loud as a dragon's rawer.

"Astrid? Is that you?" I groaned.

"Ye-Yes mother."

"Were do you think your going?" She asked getting up from her seat. I tugged my hat down.

"Out."

"Out were?" She stepped into the hall. "Astrid, what happened to your hair..."

-I sighed and took off the hat.

"What happened to your hair!" She repeated coming over to me and touching the charcoal powder.

"I had to do this mom! I couldn't stand it here I needed to go somewhere!"

"Why is your lovely hair covered in charcoal Astrid!" She sounded more worried than mad.

"No one will recognize me this way..." I said simply putting the hat back on.

"Your not going out there! You'll be found out!"

"No I wont mother! Please I have been stuck in here for four days, let me go to the town. I can even pick something up for you I'm bringing money." She _needed_ to say yes. My hands were clasped in a begging position. my mother groaned.

"I cant believe I'm about to say this."

"Thanks mom!" I said quickly kissing her cheek and opening up the door.

"Pick up garlic on your way home!" She yelled after me. I barely heard her though. I was so excited to finally be out of that place!

-My feet hurt when I got to town and throbbed in my shoe. Thankfully there was not a lot of people in town when I got there, but there were still some. I tilted my hat down and walked further in. It felt good to be back here, I haven't walked these streets for over a week. I walked to the small market at the beginning of the docks. Might as well get the whole garlic thing out of the way now.

"Could I have two garlic bulbs please?" I asked the clerk. He was an older fellow with tired eyes.

"Sure," He said looking at me funny, I just smiled. If he could recognize me I was screwed.

-He reached down to a compartment and pulled them out, placing them in a sack.

"That will be two shillings." I pulled out the two coins from my pocket an handed it to him, he placed the garlic in my hand. "Are you new here mam, I don't recognize you and surly I would remember a pretty face like your own." I almost gaged.

-At least he didn't recognize me. I pulled away from his grasp and heard two loud men laughing behind me.

"Have you heard the news about the Haddocks? One asked the other in a chuckle. Berk as normal, spreading rumors.

"No..." The other said.

"Stoick is apparently sick as a dog in the infirmary! And Hiccup's little fiancé is still missing!"

"No way really? I thought they found her!"

-Were they talking about me?!

"I'm not new, I just don't come to town as often as I'd like. Now I really must be going." Before he could speak again, I was following the two men.

"Nope apparently she is still gone, and Hiccup is hanging around a new girl now!" I groaned, why did that have to be a rumor?

"Seriously, I would never think to call him that type."

"Yeah, some people even say he slept with her." I tilt my head up a little. What were they talking about?

"When?"

"Two nights ago, some saw them fighting in the arena, and the boy never came back home!"

-Oh so they figured it out, only one problem, wrong girl. I felt my eye twitch.

"Your kidding!" At this point I kind of wanted to yell at them- no scream at them that they have the wrong person.

I purposely sped up and bumped into one of them, shoving past them.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Sorry..." I said not looking back, I grinned evilly.

"Stupid girl." He muttered.

-I paused, And they did as well. I forgot about the no attention thing... so I let that one slide, for now.

0-0-0-0-0

*Hiccup

-Why can't I do the simplest things right! I can't even find a stupid herb to heal my father! Now that I completely ripped Toothless's tail I guess I'm a total failure. I dropped the loose piece of equipment onto my work desk in the shop with a big bang. I heard the sound of paper ripping and I looked down quickly. Some sketches had fallen off my wall and there were ripped sheets underneath the tail.

"Oh son of a-" I banged my fist on the wall. Today wasn't my day that's for sure. Still no luck... I did finish reading the journal about the dragon hunters. Nothing much more than I already knew in there either. It did feel like there were some pages ripped out though, you could tell just by looking at the spine. I thought about searching for them but those pages are probably long gone by now anyway, no point for that.

-I bent down underneath the table and started to pick up the loose pages.

"Hi my little researcher." I banged my head on the wood as I stood back up. That was Astrid's voice, why was she out of her house.

-I turned around quickly with a smile on my face, but the women I saw in front of me wasn't Astrid. No, it couldn't be. Astrid would never wear that color, and her hair was as bright as the sun, not that gummy black color. And what was with the hat?

-The stranger ran up to me and clung onto my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. This was Astrid, no doubting it anymore. No one's lips were quite like hers. She rested her forehead on mine and looking into my eyes.

"Why are you out?" I asked, if Heather found out she was here-

"I got bored, so I came to town," She said and I smiled. This was Astrid alright.

"What's with the get-up?" She shrugged.

"I'm anonymous, I have to be..."

-I touched her pulled back hair and rubbed the dark powder. I could recognize the smell of it anywhere, I mean I have to work with it all day.

"Charcoal, clever."

She grinned. "Thanks."

"So what's the real resin you came out here," I said lifting up the tail and placing it on the ground.

"I told you already, I got bored." She crossed her arms.

"Awww, I was hoping you came just for me." I whined sarcastically.

"Nice try..." She said leaning up and kissing my cheek. "What's with the mess?"

"I got mad..." I grinned as her eyes winded. _That_ always drives her wild.

-I held a few loose papers in my hand and frowned. They were completely scrapped now, it was fine I guess because they were only basic design but I still like to keep my work.

"Toothless's tail got ripped?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is his revenge..." I glanced back and Astrid giggled.

"So you want to keep a board girl company?"

"Heather, remember?" I said gloomily.

"What about her?" Astrid asked placing a hand on my shoulder while the other rubbed my chest. I gulped.

"She has insisted on spending every waking moment with me when I'm not searching ever sense that one night we hung out. Its like she is clinging to me on purpose." Astrid grinned at me.

"Oh come on, I know your not that dumb..."

"Ok maybe it is on purpose, but she might find out your here if we do something-" She came closer to me from behind and breathed on my neck, caressing her lips on the sensitive skin. "-crazy." I moaned out.

"It wouldn't be that crazy." She said with her eyes half closed.

"Its freezing in here for one! And another thing, what makes you think that someone wouldn't just nock on the door and ask-"

"-Hiccup? You in there I wanted to talk to you," It was _her_ again.

-Me and Astrid froze and looked at each other.

"Hiccup I know you're in there, just let me in!" This girl was so persistent!

"Um, hold on, I um, I don't have a shirt on!" It was a lie, but it bought us some time. I Astrid quickly scurried to the back door as I hid Toothless's tail. She kissed me one last time before waling out and hiding around the back. I came to the door and opened it, pulling down my shirt as if I had just put it on. Heather's face was completely red from my comment and she looked like she had gone to stone.

"Yes?" I asked, making her pull back to reality.

"Oh... um do you need help around this place, I kind of just wanted to have your company, and I do know your busy so." She brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"Why do you think I need help?" I asked crossing my arms, seeing this girl half of the day was enough!

"You were yelling earlier, and I thought you got mad about something and needed some help."

-I looked back at the wing, thinking to myself. She could sweep or something.

"Alright." I sighed opening the door a little more to let her in. She smiled at me, I wish Astrid was still here.

"Whoa..." She said looking up at the ceiling full of saddles, reins, and weapons. "You really run this place?"

"Sort of, Gobber gave it to me but he still is kinda in charge." She fiddled with a sword's blade and I felt my hand twitch.

"You and Gobber are pretty close huh?" Heather made her way to a saddle, feeling the integration.

"He is like an uncle to me, him and my father have been friends for years." She looked over at me instantly.

"I have been meaning to ask you, how is your father's condition?" Gods! I should have never said that word, that one trigger word! She is the one who caused all of this!

"How do you even know about that!"

"Word gets around town." She lifted the saddle and held it in her hands.

"He isn't doing very well..." I clenched my fists. How could she even ask that!

"If you don't mind me asking, Hiccup, but what kind of poisoning did he get?" Oh what word didn't get _around_ to you Heather!

"White lead..." My voice even sounded mad, but yet steady.

-She placed the equipment back on the ground and walked over to me.

"Hiccup, I don't know for sure, but I may be of assistance."

"What do you mean?" I asked truly puzzled.

"Lead posing was very common to... Er... _sailors_." What was she trying to get at? "And well, I know of a cure. I_ have_ a cure.

-My eyes widened. Why didn't I think of that! Of course Heather had the cure! It would be foolish not to incase she did get me to fall for her. It felt like somehow she was a step ahead of me, but at the same time me knowing about the situation made me two more in front of her.

"Then... Then you have the herb? Do you have the auxin plant with you? Here?" She looked down.

"Yes."

"Heather, you must help me. Please!" I took her by the shoulders and shook her once, making her look back up. "Please!"

"On one condition." She said touching my hand. I quickly pulled back though, felling the need to wash it.

"Anything." Except marriage, I should have said marriage.

"You take me on a flight with your dragon."

* * *

**Hey guuuuuyyyyyssss!**

**So yes updated (Finally... again) And I have this stream of ideas forming in my head! I think I know how the next chapter will play out so that may be up in a madder of days! Oh and guess what? We have almost hit 50 reviews! I know that doesn't seem like a lot to most of you, but it feels like a big accomplishment for me! **

**So how do you think the next chapter should play out, I have a few ideas but nothing is set in stone yet and I always love to hear what you guys think!**

**Love you all so much, and thank you for reading (^-^)**


	23. The ugly truth

*Hiccup is narrating

-I walked down the side of the hill leading up to the infirmary. Heather had given me a dried version of the plant, I just hoped it worked. Now for the dreaded part, I would be meeting that witch near the docks in an hour. I wanted time to go by slowly, seconds to feel like minutes, minutes to feel like hours, and hours to feel like days. But instead it seemed to go by a little too fast than I might have hoped. Something was going to happen during that flight I just knew it. Unless she is just trying to get closer to me, but that can't be it she has tried that already and she has failed. Something was going to happen, I needed to figure out what it is to prevent it.

-My dad looked as pale as ever when I left. I_ really_ hope the herb works...

-Word had been getting out about Heather, and how I am spending time with her. If only they knew how evil she was... and I'm only spending time with her for the welfare of the clan. My future clan. In their mind's, Astrid has been gone for almost a week and a half now and so had Snotlout. Some are saying Astrid died, and I scarred off Snot that one night. Others are saying they rain off together. It was a crazy thought of course, but if you didn't know how much Astrid truly hated Snotlout like myself it would sound like an explanation.

-I let out a breath and watched the hot air cloud slowly fade. It was a cold day, with a glumly ski. Maybe it would rain and I could forget about the whole fling with Heather thing. What was she hiding? You could see it in her eyes, she was keeping something from me. Something bigger than her being a dragon hunter, something darker. I felt my body twitch without my control, this was worse that the Red Death! Well ok, maybe not worse but still really bad...

-I felt my scabbard one more time, checking to make sure my danger was still in it. And letting out a sigh when I felt the sharp pointy end. In twenty one minutes and four seconds I will have to go fling...

0-0-0-0-0

-I was hooking up Toothless's tail at a dock when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I mouth the word shit as I clamped in the last belt.

"Wow." She said almost touching Toothless. "He is amazing!" So I heard.

"Ready to go?" Heather asked me as I turned around to face her.

"I guess..." Her hair was up in a tight bun and she was wearing... makeup? Vikings don't wear makeup!

-I slid my foot into one of the loops hooked on to Toothless saddle. I hooked it onto my belt and made myself comfortable. Heather looked at me like I was dumb.

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

"No, Its a dragon ride... not a romantic horse stroll." She blushed and I smiled to myself; not at her.

-Heather pulled her body onto the back of the saddle, struggling to sit upright. I felt her staring at me, so I turned around to face her.

"Its not that bad..." I said seeing her frightened look. I smiled deviously. "But its not good either!"

-Before she could talk again I whip my head around and give Toothless the signal to start running.

"Um... Hiccup is this safe?" She asked as we bobbed up and down. She put he hands on my waist and I flinched, giving her a sine to put them on my shoulders.

"Sometimes," God I wanted her to chicken out. "You want off?"

"No, we had a deal!" She said trying to rub my shoulder slightly. "And besides, _I trust you_."

-How can she trust me? Toothless jumped off the end of the dock and we started to sore, making Heather tighten her grip. I groaned. I only ever flew on Toothless with Astrid, this felt weird.

"Why do you trust me?" I asked yelling over the winds.

"Because, your a trusting person." I was?

"Why do you think that?" I slid up a bit so she wasn't touching me anywhere else than my shoulders.

"I don't know! Your the son of the chef, you train dragons, you don't lie as far as I know." Then you _know_ wrong. "Its just, your a kind person that I like spending time with. I don't see a reason not to trust you."

-She might trust me for now, but there was no way I trusted her.

"No reason... I see." I smiled guilefully. I was doing something right if she could think there was no reason not to trust me, boy was she wrong.

"Its true Hiccup, I do trust you." I didn't say anything. Why was she messing with me? I needed to find out what her plain was!

"I don't trust you Heather!" I didn't mean to say _that_... it slipped out.

"What?" She asked, losing her grip.

"I don't." I repeated, quieter than the last time.

"Why?"

"I still don't know you! Heather, you think you can just come move into Berk calming you have lived at sea your whole life! You really think I'm that stupid!" Shut up Hiccup! The less she knows the safer you will be!

"You THINK you can just say you like spending time with me! Or you want us to be good friends! Don't you know I can see right past the lies-" I stopped myself from going any further. Curse my temper!

-I felt her hands slip off me, I heard her breathing hard out of anger, I finally made her snap.

"You think I'm lying! You inconsiderate delusional boy! I'm not lying, I _have_ lived at sea my whole life, I _DO_ want us to be friends!"

-My eyes rolled without my own control. I snapped the lever into place that held Toothless's tail steady and turned around to look at my so called_ friend_.

"I _do_ think your lying!"

"Well I'm not!" She seemed angrier than me.

-I stared at her squinted eyes.

"What do you want from us?" I asked after a few awkward seconds.

"Us?" Her hands formed into fists.

"Yes, my clan..." I felt like I could call it that. _My_ clan.

"I want to be apart of your clan!"

-I shook my head and laughed. This was ending, today.

"Don't you lie to me again, hunter."

"I'm not-" She stopped, finally recognizing my words. She stared blankly at me before blinking.

"What did you just say?" Her voice sounded shocked and scratchy.

"I wont repeat myself for the sake of your knowledge."

-Heather snorted.

"So, how'd you find out?" She said looking down.

"You had me organize your letters! It's not that hard to read you know. And honestly I found out mostly everything from my fiancé that you so kindly took from me!"

-I quickly adjusted Toothless's rains, taking my eyes from Heather only for a second, making him head for the island that I crash that rainy night. Heather was looking at me coldly as I turned back.

"She escaped!"

"Thankfully..." I mumbled.

-We both waited for the other to pull out a weapon, to make a move, to finish this! But we didn't.

"You have a lot of nerve Hiccup..." She said crossing her arms.

"_I_ have a lot of nerve?" She nodded.

"You led me on for all that time, practically making me throw myself at you!"

"Ok, so let me get this straight. I'm a jerk because you're a total slut?" Her mouth fell open.

-I felt a cold hand slap my face, and I let of a chuckle. My eyes fall on hers, watching her every move. I frowned, no longer amused by her stupidity. I saw her gaze slip to my hand as I reached down to find my knife. I clutched it and smiled at her frightened face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I pulled it out and pointed it at her throat. "I just want to make sure you stay there like a good little girl."

-She inhaled quickly as I turned back around to control our duration. The island was just up ahead.

"What do you plain to do with me?" She asked, her voice still shaky.

"I plain to take you home..."

-I turned my foot to change Toothless's gears, making him slowly fly down.

"but-"

"It isn't for you, I would kill you if I could." She took another breath. "But I need you to deliver a message to your father."

"Anything!" She said panicking a little.

-I felt us reach the ground, and I looked back at her with a smile.

"Tell him that we are ready for anything he throws at us, tell him I'm ready. No more games! It is no longer about me getting back at him because of my father, it's about me defeating him once and for all. Tell him I no longer want to put my people in danger, that he can stop sending other and come and fight me like a man."

-I pulled my dagger away from Heather's neck, pushing her off my dragon.

"Tell him that we are ready to fight!"

-Heather looked up at me with terrified eyes.

"GO! Don't think I wont kill you if you don't!"

-She sat up dusting the sand off of herself, than ran deep into the forest without another glance back. I grinned, I was ready for this. I was ready to fight those scumbags. Now I was the one with the plain.

0-0-0-0-0

-Astrid and I were laying in the old hammock in her backyard. It was made from her dad's old fishing net and some twill. We had decided to tell everyone she was back tomorrow, it didn't make sense to tonight I had just gotten back and it was around the time everyone ate dinner. We also pained our official wedding date, we would hold it in a week before the battle starts up again. We wanted to do it sooner than later, we already had wasted so much time apart.

-Astrid's dad left again right before I got there, but she had finally convinced him to sign the agreement papers for us to be wed. She threatened him that if he didn't, she would spread word to the console about his abuse. She may not be, but I am. No women should stand for that kind of treatment, even if she feels she needs to, especially my future mother in law.

-The doctors also said that my father's breathing patterns were picking up, and he was showing signs of conciseness again. Everything was fitting into place.

-Astrid found my hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Why does there have to be so much fighting?" She asked.

"I don't know love..." I kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps we feel like we need to fight, to make sure things go our way."

"What happened to reason?"

-I laughed quietly.

"It's a little to late for that, don't you think?"

-She sighed. "I guess."

"Let me ask you something Astrid. Do you ever feel unsure if you made the right decision about something?"

-She tilted her head up at me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What if I should have used reason, what if it was a mistake for me to declare full out war on the dragon hunters." I tightened my grip on her hand. "What if it put all of us endanger."

"Hiccup, those people are sick minded! Every clan hates them! Or... at least the ones that are left." We both closed our eyes and sighed.

"What if we are like them after this war ends? What if we die out leaving the hunter's our land?" I asked after a brief silence.

-Astrid giggled and shook her head.

"Your forgetting that we have lasted these endless battles for nine months, and you know two things non of the other clans did. Hiccup, you know how to train dragons and who Heather really is..."

-I let my head relax in the netting, and looked up into the deem sky. "I suppose so."

"But we still need to be careful, don't get too cocky out on the field or else you will get hurt." I felt her nuzzle up into my neck.

"I don't get-"

"-I just don't want you to get hurt Hiccup." Astrid cut me off letting her hand rest on my chest.

"Me neither." I said rubbing her side.

-We laid there, saying nothing, just watching the clouds float away. There was no need for words, we were happy enough without them. I was no longer worried about Heather peering around the corner and finding us, I was no longer worried about my father leaving for good. We were safe and happy.

-Everything in my life _was_ fitting into place, but pieces are meant to be broken.

* * *

**I suck so much! :D**

**So yes a week ago I was all like "Oh yeah, in a madder of days." and now I'm finally getting this up... So anyway, I love cliff hangers ;) they are amazing! leave suggestions (I know I say that every time, but I do like to hear what you guys think :I) and yeah... I don't really know what else to say**

**Thanks for reading - love u!**


	24. The Ceremony

*Astrid is narrating

-I looked at myself breathless in the mirror, and my mother did the same close behind me. I was in a light blue silk dress, and our family's fur pelt hung proudly off my neck. My hair fell delicately on my shoulders as I untied it. My sister was at one of the many tables in the Bath house, cleaning off the bridle crown that she had kept for the past two years since her wedding. It was Frigga's-Day, or Friday, my mother insisted that Hiccup and I wed on this day for the propose of tradition - even though we would be just as happy waiting two more days.

-We were getting _married_ today.

"You look stunning Astrid." Magona, my older sister said coming over to us and handing me the crown.

"Oh... oh my little girl!" My mother said, starting to sniffle.

"Mother, please." I laugh a little. "No need for tears."

-I glanced back at myself, eyes twinkling, mouth grinning. The way a girl is supposed to look the day of her wedding.

"How much longer do we have to wait Magona?" I asked looking back at her in the mirror.

"I would say about ten minutes." I gulped, ten more minutes, then I would be promised to Hiccup... forever.

-I could feel my knees begin to buckle, and I rubbed my hand the way I always do when I'm scared.

"Why so nervous love?" My mother asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I quickly swat it away.

"Its nothing mom, just pre wedding jitters I guess." My sister laughed so loud that you could hear it reflect off the walls and water.

"Astrid, calm down... here." She took my hands that were still holding the clunky crown and gilded them up to place the coronal on my head. "Do you feel better?"

-I let my arms fall to either side of myself, and looked into the mirror. I looked like a bride, I looked ready.

"Yes... yes actually I do."

"Well then this will make you feel perfect." My mother handed me our family ax and I looked at in my hands, smiling. And to think I almost chopped Hiccup's head off with this when we were younger...

"Thank you mother." I said giving her a hug. She stumbled back a bit from me catching her by surprise, but then wrapped her arms around me.

-We both let go and smiled at one another, then I tuned back to my reflection. Hair down, pelt around me, and ax in hand, I was ready for this battle. Bring it on marriage!

0-0-0-0-0

-I was standing on a small white rug, looking into Hiccup's eyes. I had this dissected look on my face because the three animals had just been sacrifice for the gods, but other than that I felt like the happiest girl in the world. Our wedding was outside, near the start of the mountains. You could hear bird calls, and cricket chirps.

-Hiccup was standing in front of me with his armor on, it was a choice for a man to wear his armor to his wedding, but if he did it was a sign to me that we were forever bonded. Same with a girl wearing a dress like I was. Hiccup held up his family's sword with his right hand and on the tip of it was my ring, the promise that I would be forever his. It felt weird with such a large amount of people watching us, for normal weddings here it was only closest members of the bride and groom that got to watch, but I guess this is what you could expect if you were marrying the chef's son. Everyone in the town seemed to be there and I mean _everyone,_ except the one person who Hiccup wanted to be there, Stoick. Although, I don't know what Hiccup was expecting really, the chef could only sit up now, let alone walk. But all in all he was awake.

-I saw the elder standing before us starting to speak but no words came out.

"What?" I asked him, and the crowd started to laugh.

-Hiccup looked down and gave me a quick smile to bring me back to focus.

"I said, would the bride and groom now exchange their family tokens." I gulped then nodded, earning another wave of laughter from the audience.

-Hiccup lifted his sword and I lifted my ax, we exchanging the weapons to each other, he rested my ax at his side while I held it out in front of us with my right arm.

"Good... Now take the ring from the tip of the sword and place it around your fiancé's finger young man." The elder said pointing to my hand-made ring.

-Hiccup nodded steadily at him, then took the ring off the top. I raised my hand and let him hold it while he slid it on. When he took his eyes off of my hand and back to mind, my heart stopped at the flash of emerald.

"Now you." The old man said glancing over at me.

-I picked up the solid gold ring hanging from one of the spikes on my ax. Hiccup held out his left hand as well and I slipped it on. The elder let us look at each other for a full minute before speaking again.

"Now for the vows." He suggests.

-Hiccup smiled, I knew he had worked on them all week because he wouldn't let me see what he was writing.

"May I start?" He asked the elder and he nodded.

"Astrid, before I met you... before I _really_ met you I used to have a crush on you like the silly little boy I was." The crowd laughed and I followed. "But, when I did actually did get to know you I though 'Thorr this is a scary girl!'"

-I gave him a look like I just drank rotten goat's milk, but he ignored it and continued to smile. "But I learned you were so much more than what you seamed to be, I learned you could be funny, sarcastic, kind, and the most amazing girl I have ever met. But most importantly I have learned that you are the love of my life." that earned a Awww from the crowd, and a smile from me that could have slit me face in two.

-Hiccup kissed me softly on the forehead when the elder wasn't looking and some people giggled.

"Hiccup," I began. "When I finally knew who you really were, past all the rumors and lies, I wasn't impressed in the slightest at that time. And who could blame me, you were the screw up, the dork." He looked down to his feet remembering that time of his life. I grinned and touched his face, making him look back up at me. "But for some weird reason, I fell in love with that dork, the 'hiccup' of the village. Now look at you... not only are you a screw up, but a dragon trainer, son of the chef, handsome, not that bad with a sword and bow, and my_ 'hiccup'_."

-He smiled at my words, the same words I used the night in the stables. I bit my lip, knowing how much that meant to him made me want to pin him down right then and there.

"Well don't just stand there smiling at her like an idiot, boy!" Hiccup and I looked over to the elder. "Kiss her!"

-He turned back to me as I did with him. Smirking he grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up to his height and kissing me passionately, twirling me around once before allowing my feet to once again touch the ground. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he looked down at me.

"Your getting better at that..." I said breathless clinging my arms around his neck.

"I know..." He said smiling holding my back.

"ladies and gentlemen I present you Mrs. and Mr. Haddock!" The crowd went crazy, and all threw up there horned helmets in unison.

-I looked up at my new husband and he looked down at me. We bumped our forehands together, resting from the preparation of the morning, and took a breath.

"We did it Astrid." He said smiling.

"We did." I said sounding too happy.

"Mrs. Haddock." I turned around, I have to get used to that name now! "Would you please come with me, you will see your husband in a bit but right now its time for the bridal running." I smile at the older women.

"I will be right there."

-I glance back to Hiccup still holding his hand.

"Almost made it, right love?" He nodded smiling, but I could tell he was a little disappointed.

"Astrid! Now!" My mother called standing next to the lady.

-I roll my eyes and slowly let go of Hiccup's hand. Handing him back the sword before running after the women.

0-0-0-0-0

*Hiccup

-I stood at the doors of the great hall. Everyone had sat down to enjoy the wedding feast, except me. I was waiting for Astrid. I have to block her way when she comes through the doors and lead her to the tables. It 'tradition' as her mother would say, but both Astrid and her mom are behind schedule, like ten minutes behind schedule. I tap my foot impatiently against the wood glancing back at the guests. They all seemed so happy and cheerful, but all too loud for my taste. Me and Astrid would have been fine waiting another day or two and having a quiet wedding with my family and hers, but her mother would have thought other wise.

"Hiccup my boy... come... come join us!" Gobber said with a group of married men, obviously drunk.

"I'm good, thank you though sir!" I yelled over the packed house holding up my mug of water. I wasn't supposed to drink yet, not until the mead cup.

"So Hiccup." Tuffnut said coming over and patting me on the shoulder. "How does it feel to be totally whipped?"

-I snicker at my friend.

"Not so good at the moment Tuff, Its begging to seem my bride has run away for good..." He took a swing of his drink that smelled like liquor, then smiled.

"She's late hug?"

"So late." I confirm glancing out the window one more time.

"Don't worry about it man, you can always escort me to the tables." Tuffnut teased and I shot him a glare.

"I think I'll pass on that one..." I said waving him away.

"Your loss, I would have even offered you a drink."

"Get out of here man!" I laughed with him.

-I hear the doors swing open and I turn around, quick. There stood a tried looking Astrid and her annoyed mother. I quickly raise my sword to block her path. Astrid glared at me so I lowered it, she took my arm and we began walking.

"Sorry I'm late." She whispered into my ear.

"Late, late? Who's late? I didn't even notice." She could tell I was lying.

"Hiccup..." She said softly, I sighed.

"Ok maybe I noticed a little, but I just wanted to see you and you left so soon after our vows and it was just-"

-She cut my off my leaning up and kissing my cheek.

"Well your lucky I'm late." I looked at her oddly. "My mother was teaching me a few _things _for tonight..."

-She winked at me, and it took me a moment to catch on but when I did, I grinned widely. We sat at a table with our family, which was mostly Astrid's family.

"There you guys are we have been waiting forever!" Astrid's sister Magona whined as she saw all three of us. She was sitting next to her husband Veinot. He was, well, a strange man that I didn't really know very well. Not to mention almost ten years older than Magona, I would never know what she truly saw in him either. Other than being almost as wealthy as my family, he was a very bland, boring person.

"Magona..." Astrid said threw her teeth at her older sister.

-Everyone grew quieter as plates full with food got passed around the room, then more mugs of mead and liquor. I chuckled a little when I saw the dish. It was fish. I haven't had a big appetite for fish ever since Toothless regurgitate one and had me eat it. I pushed the plate away with disgust, it was alright I wasn't that hungry anyway... alright I was starving.

"So Hiccup." I glanced across the table at non other than Veinot. "When did you decide to put the entire village in your little game. To put all of our lives at stake to win a stupid war?"

-There was something about this man that was just... off.

"Vein please!" Magona said pounding a fist against the table. I reassured her with a slight smile.

"It's quiet alright Magona, I have a good reason." I probably had a smug look on my face as I turned back to Veinot.

"I had a _really_ good reason. Veinot, if I hadn't started this, the hunters would have. If I wasn't a step ahead of them, they would have squashed Berk like a bug. They would have killed all of us, just like they did with the Ruyic clan and Jesta."

-Astrid reached for my hand to clam me down, I squeezed it.

"It's better this way."

-He looked at me with his beattie eyes. "What if we die in war? With that be better?"

"Well at least the gods will know we died trying, and not just letting our fate come to us like we're sitting ducks." I smile a little.

-Astrid quickly lifted up my cup and took a swing to fill in the awkwardness that followed.

"I will go get the mug..." Her mother said glaring at me. I just told him what he asked it's not like I did anything wrong!

-We heard some people congratulate us as they walked by, some patted me on the back. But it was way too loud for me to think. Family's were cheering, yelling, and clanking their glasses all around. And not to mention the annoying violin player in the back. I felt like getting up and walking outside, but that wasn't really an option. With Astrid holding me tight, the celebration not even being half over I didn't dare move, let alone _could_ move.

"Here we are!" Astrid's mother said holding the ceremonial cup of mead.

-Voices lowered as Astrid's hands wrapped around it. She looked at me and smile, then closed her eyes, praying a small chant to the gods. Then took a gulp of it throwing back her head. She whipped her mouth as she pulled the mug away, handing it to me. I did the same, and repeated the words that I had been practicing all week. I tiled the cup up to my lips and took a swing. It was sweet, but bitter.

-Everyone cheered again for like the thousandth time, and clapping followed. The drink locked our vows in memory.

"Can we pleeeaasssee say we made it now?" Astrid asked letting her head fall on my shoulder.

-I chuckle.

"We did it, finally!"

-Although, dancing would come next, then the blessing, but for the most part we had done it. It didn't really madder how nosy it is or how long the morning was anymore. It was all worth it to have this blond beauty on my shoulder.

* * *

**Hey guys... I like wedding... what can I say**

**So yes I did include the ceremony, I just feel like it is and important part of this story... idk... and before you ask this is pretty much all the legit stuff they did during a wedding in Viking times (Thanks to The Pastmaster for helping me out with a article) This was again a slow chapter which seems to be the only thing I have been writing right now :/ And yes this is also up before bpbs, I HAD to write this chapter so sorry about that!**

**Love you guys so much... I can even tell you!**


	25. Making new memories

*Astrid is narrating

-I sat in my old room, it was so empty. Today would be the last day my mother and I would live together, than I would have to move into the chef house with Hiccup. I was happy but with all the memories flying through my head, it was hard to not be sad. I sat, listening to my mother and father fighting downstairs. What was my mom going to do when I left? I would have to come back almost every day to protect her.

-I stroked the back of my hand. My father was mad that we chose a date for our wedding that we knew he would be gone, and could you really blame us? Me and Hiccup didn't really want my abusive father that never really approved of us at our wedding.

-The sound of a door slamming made me flinch, then there was silence. I heard Hiccup voice slightly above my mother's, making me smile. I was glad he was here.

-I still remember last night as clear as day. At first it was awkward with all the witnesses, but we soon just forgot they were there. The way Hiccup kissed me last night was like no night before. And the way he held me in his arms, it was all so perfect.

-I could hear a slight knock on my door that made my head spin around.

"Come in..." I said a little louder than normal.

"Hi." Hiccup said closing my door quietly.

-I scooted over on my bed to make a spot for him, and patted it. I could hear his shoes scoffing as he mad his way over to me. Hiccup plopped down on my bed, hiding his face on my shoulder.

"What's wrong..." I laugh a little placing a hand on his head.

"I think your dad hates me more than ever." He moaned out.

-I laugh.

"Hiccup, he doesn't hate you. He is a hard man to please." I started to run my fingers through his hair and played with his small brade, which almost made Hiccup purr like a dragon.

"But shouldn't he at least like me a little by now?" He sighed.

"Love, he doesn't even like me!" Hiccup paused for a second, then sat up to look at me.

"That's nonsense! He is you father!" I looked away.

"He will never love me like a daughter though..." I turned back to him, his eyes were wide and brows furrowed.

"Astrid I-" I could tell he didn't know quite what to say, I mean would you?

"Its alright, it is in the past right-"

-Before she could continue speaking, he had me in his arms. Rocking me back and forth for comfort.

"Hiccup, its fine, you just don't understand... I'm fine."

-He pulled me in closer, almost crushing my ribs.

"Astrid, _you_ don't understand, me of all people would know. Do you have any idea what me and my father had to go through before finally getting along?"

-I blinked. That was true, Stoick and Hiccup weren't always as close as they are now. I managed to lifted my head up, and kiss his chin.

"You always know what to say, don't you." I said, nuzzling my head into his shoulder.

"I try..." He chuckled out.

-I smiled, same old Hiccup.

-He pulled away to kiss me, and my hands found his chest slowly making their way down his body. He rubbed my leg erotically, inching his way up it. I could feel myself getting hot, and his tongue was slowly pressing on my bottom lip... and...

"Hiccup," I managed to spit out, pulling away. "My mother is downstairs!"

"So, it's not like she doesn't know we are married." Hiccup mumbled sucking on my neck.

"But still...ohhhh." I bit my lip as I felt his cold hand stared to move up and down my waist.

-He smiled slightly, then found my lips once again.

"Cant we wait till I move in!" I forced the next words out of my mouth, unwanting to pull away.

"No," He said simply, sucking on my top lip.

-I giggled, as he started to lift up his shirt not leaving my lips unattended. I rain my fingers over his chest when it was bare and I could feel Hiccup shivered from my touch. The two nights before that we have tried this, Hiccup had never reacted in such a way... He had mostly been in control. So what if?

-Without thinking I pushed him down on the pillow, climbing on top of him and leaning down for a kiss. When I pulled back, his face looked surprised.

"Astrid what are you-" I pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Since we have to do this in my mother's home, I think it would be best if I was on top."

-Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine." He sneered sounding too disappointed.

-I grinned leaning down again grabbing his face. There was a lot of touching, and kissing but somehow we managed to get each other in our undergarments. I closed my eyes as I felt Hiccup's hand run down my back on onto my butt. I loved how he made me feel! I couldn't help but reach down to feel his abs, hips, then member. Hiccup gasped at the suddenness of it all pulling away from me, but then smiled.

-I kissed his lips one more time before his chin, neck, stomach, to slowly make my way down his body until I was face to face will the bulge in the cloth covering him. Maybe I could try that thing my mother taught me, since I didn't really get the chance to do it last night... why not now? I slowly started to unravel the tided string at the top of the fabric, and pull it down off his long legs. I went back up to face _it_ again and found it rock hard. Grinning I took his shaft by one hand and started to pump up and down.

"Assssst-" Hiccup managed to hiss out before throwing his had back on the pillow.

-I saw a wave of shock go threw him as I began to lick the tip. He groaned loudly, making me smile even bigger. I lifted it up a bit so I could lick his member from the bottom to the top. He stated to moan, throwing his head side to side. I decided to stick the whole thing in my mouth. It was harder than I imagined it to be, to fit it all in, so Hiccup gladly helped. He plunged his hips up, forcing the massive thing deep into my throat. I gaged at the impact, but soon got used to it forcing myself to bob up and down.

-Hiccup was sitting up now, chewing on his bottom lip and guiding my head with his hands. I could feel him getting closer and closer to climaxing every time I reached the top.

"Mmmmmmm, Assstrrr." He moaned out, grabbing my hair.

-I ignored the pain and kept going, knowing how much pleaser I was bringing him. I felt his whole body begin to twitch, so I stayed as far down on the shaft as I could.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup screamed out as I felt his warm seamen run down the back of my throat. I tried to swallow as much as I could, but it was just to much of a load for me. So in fear that I might choke on the gooey stuff, I pulled away and let it run down my chin.

-I licked the rest from my lips and started to pump up and down again.

"Assstridd... could- couldn't we wait five minutes before...ughhhhhhhh." No we couldn't wait! This was his idea in the first place! I _needed_ this now!

-I untied the bland that held my breasts in place and forced Hiccup's hand onto one of them while I continued to rub him. He threw his head back and I smiled, he was already hard again. I quickly untied my undergarment as well, and pulled it off letting myself hover above him.

-I leaned down to kiss his again passionately, then let my hips fall onto him. I moaned as Hiccup's tip entered my slits, and as I forced his member deeper and deeper into my body. I could feel Hiccup flinch underneath me as I went as far as I possibly could. It didn't hurt as much anymore, after all it was our third time. But Hiccup was still extremely _big_, which I don't think he even knows.

-After a few seconds of getting used to it again, I began to move up and down. This was the first time ever we made love this way and I had to say, it felt a little better to me. Mostly it way because I was controlling the movements, and I could tell it was way more erotic for Hiccup. He lifted his harms up to feel my breasts, making me through my head back.

-I started to move faster, it didn't even feel like it was an option for me anymore. It felt like my body was forcing me to ride Hiccup! And how could I argue with that!? I felt myself start to make short breaths, as I went faster, and faster. Oh gods it felt good! I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy it as much as I could. I let them fly open though when I began to feel the shot of pleasure spread throughout my body. My walls began to throb and I heard Hiccup let out a ear-splitting groan.

"Astrid, I'm about to-"

"-Its alright Hiccup, I want it all in me, NOW!"

-Without protest Hiccup relisted himself into me, making me feel full again. I pulled myself from him, seamen still dripping from his slit. I laid down beside him, resting my chin on his slightly less-boney shoulder. He smiled pulling the small sheet on top of us and wrapping his arm around me. I laughed.

"What..." He said, still breathing hard from exhaustion.

"If my mom finds us up here, all the blame is going on you!"

-Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Don't you think I got in trouble with your parents enough?"

"No..." I said sweetly into his neck.

0-0-0-0-0

*Hiccup

-We slept for a while. Thank Thorr that Astrid's mom didn't come up! My head would probably be hanging from the living room wall by now if I had. I was awake as ever now, my own worries woke me up. I didn't want to move either, seeing how Astrid was sound asleep beside me. Damn, why did she have to be so cute when she was asleep? I started to sit up and her eyes flinched.

"Don't go yet..." She groaned with her eyes still closed. I smiled slightly.

"Sorry love, I have to get back to the shop to help Gobber. He can't make all the weapons you know..."

-Astrid was now sitting straight up, eyes wide like the sun. What I hate most about her knowing that I had to go make weapons was that she knew _why_ I had to go make weapons... the war. Just because we were happily married now didn't mean that the war had just disappeared. It was still apart of my life as much as Astrid was.

"You do know you don't have to go attack the hunters next week, you could stay here and just... well..."

"Well what Astrid?" I start, turning to face her. "If we don't attack them first they will kill off _all_ of us! I know what I'm doing alright!"

"I know you are, please calm down, I just want you to be safe!" She said making me get off the bed and pull up my pants.

"And I just want to do is keep us safe! All of us!." Her face dropped, eyes looking down.

"I just..."

"Astrid, please understand that I need to fight. The war is here and doesn't look to be going anytime soon." I said gently lifting up her chin. "Please..."

"I understand, I just want you to be safe." She mumbled looking up at me. I grin.

"I think that I can handle myself..." She smiled back, then nodded.

-I bent down to pick up my tunic, pulling it up over my head.

"Meat you at our house later?" It felt weird calling the place I grew up in our _house_, but right at the same time.

"Alright." She grinned at my words as I leaned down to kiss her one last time before walking out of the small, _innocent_ room.

* * *

**Why did this take so long to write!? OMG**

**So I think this is going to be the last lemon one for this story... Idk... BUT the reason this is up so late is because I am seriously getting into bpbs, like so much that I was legit thinking about working on that today instead of this. :I so anyways yes, the war is coming up and Astrid is kind of bummed about that, seeing how she is only 19 and 21 year old women and up are only allowed to have a choice to fight, even if they practice there skills when they are younger (How I'm doing it anyway!)**

**OK leave suggestions and hopefully I will have the next chapter up sooner than this one! D: Sorry**

**love you guys!**


	26. The day we said goodbye

*Hiccup is narrating.

-I sit, working, awaiting my call to the grand hall in my house. Today we would be getting ready to go. Astrid walked into our bedroom, wrapping her small cold arms around me.

"Were you out walking again?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered into my ear.

"You will catch your death out there you know." I chuckled and she shrugged.

"It calms me down."

-I know what she means. The last week had been, dreadful. Not either of us had been able to get any sleep, especially Astrid, the doctors say she is coming down with a fever, which worries me more. I don't want to go, but I have to. I stroke the back of her hand, continuing my ruff sketch of a few extra weapons that we can make out of scraps on the battlefield.

"You going to me alright when I'm gone?" I asked.

"Hiccup, I'm never alright when your gone, but yes I will live," She snickered obviously teasing me.

-The hunter weren't a big threat to us, but they were still one. So if we didn't knock the rest of them out first, they would get to us.

"I still expect you to stay safe you know." She said, kissing the back of my head.

"Yes mother, and should I bring a sweater, just incase the weather gets a little nipper too?" I asked, making Astrid groan.

"I swear Hiccup, sometimes you can be the most annoying person on the planet!" She snapped, walking back to the kitchen. I was about to say something back like how she was the rudest person on the plaint! But she cut me off with- "But I love you..."

"I love you two," I sigh out shaking my head. She may be mean and I may be sarcastic, but the havens alone cant split us apart.

-I glance back down at my drawings, picking them up one by one and admiring them before hearing the calling horn. I twist my head over to Astrid who was already staring at me. Her eyes began to water.

"Shhh, shhh, baby I got to go. But its going to be ok." I tried to sooth her, walking over to our open kitchen, and raping my arms around her.

"I know it will be, I just don't want you to go!" She whimpered, burring herself further into me.

"I don't really have a chose anymore Astrid. I need to fight we have already been over this." I spoke, placing my head on top of hers.

-I hear the horn a second time, making me flinch.

"We should go..." I spook steadily, pulling back from Astrid and looking into her eyes.

-She nodded, as I lead her out our front door into the crisp fall air. I could see family's saying goodbye to loved ones, fathers kissing their children for what could be the last time. It was sad, that's all I could really say. Astrid squeezed my hand, I could tell she was about to brake down again.

"It ok..." I said reassuring her.

"I know," She smiled at me. "Come on you don't want to be late for the meeting."

0-0-0-0-0

-By the time everyone was in the hall, it was packed. Son and father all stood before me, weapons prepared, and an egger look in each and everyone's eyes. And to think I was the one in the center of it all, me a good for nothing _hiccup_ leading troops into battle. My wife Astrid by my side, and was to wave me off. It seemed to be only possible in a dream.

"Well I can see your all very excited about this," I said sarcastically, earning laughter from the group. "But believe me I didn't do this because I _want_ to fight the dragon hunter."

-Eyes darted around from confusion as I spook.

"I did this to protect each and everyone of you!" I said above the crowed, gaining back their attention.

"...I did this for Berk, for our village. The hunters have been holding back for years, killing off clans one by one. Now they have gotten to us."

-They all murmured to each other, repeating my words. "That's why I declared war, that's why we have to fight! If we don't who will!? Are we all just going to sit around and wait to be killed? Or are we going to take the bull by the horns and get rid of the hunters once and for all!?"

-I cheer rose from the diligent solders as they raised their fists as I sine of justice.

"Then help me defeat the bloody devils in war! Help me rise above them!"

-There was another cheer and some men drew their swards.

"Then follow me to the ships men, so we can be on our way!" I yelled happily. Finally they were beginning to understand.

-Everyone rushed out the doors towards the docks, not even noticing I wasn't 'leading' them. I let out a slight chuckle as I turn back around to Astird, who was standing behind me the entire time. Her eyes were on the ground still, afraid if she looked up she might start tearing up again.

"Come on," I said as cheerful as possible, grabbling her hand. We walked down the steps of the wooden platform on to the stoned floor.

"You know I didn't know you had it in you..." she mumbled out.

"Had what in me my dear?" I asked.

"That much of your father's will."

-I grinned at her, realizing it myself. I did have a lot of him in me... His courage, strength, leadership skills. Just thinking about it made me wish he was hear, walking to the start of battle with me. But then I'm just reminded that he is in a infirmary bed recovering...

"You think so hug?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"All except you cant grow a descent beard!" She laughed feeling my stubbly chin.

"Tell you what, I will work on it on the tip," I chuckle. But I quickly regret it seeing Astrid's smile slowly fade into a frown.

"Please, stop bringing that up! I'm trying to forget about it until you have to..." She gulped. "Leave."

"Sorry..." I muttered, tightening my grip on her hand.

-We were down the hill now, and I could see the people gathered and loading onto the ships. Toothless looked as ready as every to fly, for all he knew we were just going on a short trip. Not into battle.

"Here boy," Gobber said, walking up to us and handing me my bow and quiver. "Your going to need this."

"Thanks Gobber." I grinned at him as I slung the pack over my shoulder.

"We leave in ten," He mumbled to my, trying to avoid Astrid's eyes. I could tell she heard it as loud as I did.

"Wait sir!" I called, walking back up to him. "Any news on my father."

-Gobber chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He is well enough to boss me around again, I can tell you that." I grinned.

-My father had been gradually getting better, talking to Gobber, Astrid, and myself. Hopefully he will be up and walking again when we return.

"Glad to hear it," I laugh.

"Now, chop chop Hiccup! The sooner we are all put together the sooner we leave!"

-We follow him, walking close behind.

"You know its funny Hiccup," Astrid said, swinging our arms.

"What is Astrid?" I asked.

"I wont even get to spend your twentieth birthday with you."

-I snorted, a little amused by this. It was true unfortunately though, my birthday was in two weeks. If Thorr was on our side I might be able to come home by then. But _that_ sounds like insanity, nothing is that simple and sweet.

"Oh well, guess you will have to save my gifts for later," I dug my nose into her neck, gaining a little giggle from my goddess.

"Hiccup! Stop!" She laughed out.

"Would you two please hurry your feet!" Gobber yelled, already loading up the sack on his Boneknapper.

"Sorry Gobber!" Astrid snickered. "My husbands the slow one!"

"Oh I'm the _slow one_?"

-She grinned evilly, and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on already!"

-She pulled me so quickly, I felt like tripping. But instead I let out a laugh trying to keep up with her until we got to the docks. And to make madders worse, Toothless almost knocked me down as we came onto the docks. I couldn't hold the creacher because of my leg, sending me back a few feet.

"Nice to see you two bud," I grin, petting his neck.

"Come on Hiccup, we don't have time to spare!" Gobber yelled, mounting his dragon. God could Gobber maybe let me have five minutes!

-Me and Astrid looked at each other, unsure what to say really. So I stood up and walked over to her holding her hands in mine. We looked at each other for a while, taking in what could be the last time we saw one another. Astrid lifted up her hand to touch my cheek, then my hair. She sniffed as she felt the brade she put in my hair the night at the stables.

"Never take this out," She said, trying to hold back the sadness and anger.

"I wont..." I said softly laughing under my breath.

-She smiled as I placed my hands on her back, pulling her tight. Her body seemed to fit perfectly in mine as we hugged, other than her digging her chin into my coller bone. But I didn't dare ask her to stop.

"I Love you Astrid Haddock," I whisper into her ear, feeling my tears start to build up.

"And I love you Hiccup Haddock," She whimpered, her body shacking with sadness.

-I squeezed her so tight that for a moment I thought she would pop. Pulling back, she wasn't looking at me.

"Hey..." I said lifting up her chin.

-She grinned, grabbing my head.

"I know," She mumbled. "Its going to be ok."

-With that Astrid pulled my in, kissing me. I could feel eyes on us as I sucked on her bottom lip. She pulled away letting her head fall on my shoulder.

"So are you just going to kiss me all day? I thought you had some Vikings to lead?" She said, smiling a bit.

-I chuckled, feeling her brade. Then pulling back

"I will see you when I get back," With that, I hopped onto Toothless. As I looked at everyone behind me, on ships, on their own dragons, I slowly raised my fathers sward.

"Are you ready men?!" I screamed above the noise.

-There was a loud 'RAAA' And a raise of fists that followed my words.

"Then follow me into the depths of despair, so we can claim our beloved Berk!"

-I felt the land fall as I raised on Toothless. I Heard the sound of wigs and the creaking of boats, and smiled. They were following all right. I looked down one more time at the land and met Astrid's eyes. She smiled slightly at me, while a tear fell down her cheek. I wiped my nose and smiled back, unaware of my fragile state. It felt as if I was leaving something really _really_ important behind. I glance away, letting out a shortened breath. We said goodbye, _we said goodbye _I kept telling myself.

-I glance over to Gobber who is flying next to me. He nodes my way, and I nod back. We are ready.

-We start flying and I hear even more wings behind us. The boats will have to catch up but that wont madder. We were on our way to greatness.

0-0-0-0-0

*Astrid

-I sat on the docks, alone. It had been two hours since Hiccup had left. Why was I still out there? Did I honestly think he was coming back? No, I didn't. God why did I have to be such a idiot sometimes. I should have told him! Why didn't I tell him!? I sighed. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't know, it could have worried him on the trip. Or would it make him get home faster? I just don't know anymore...

-I look down at my feet that were touching the ice cold water. Why... why... I didn't understand my life! Why did the Gods hate me so to have me fall in love with Hiccup. He was too good for me anyway. I was too selfish, wanting him all to myself not letting him protect his people! But, then again I do have a good reason.

-I held my stomach smiling. He didn't know, I didn't tell him. But the reason I wanted him to stay so badly was because, I was caring his child.

* * *

**He-Hey guys... :I **

**Soooooo haven't seen you in a while. Sorry. OMG ok so this chapter took so long, I wanted Astrid to come out with her pregnancy (Great suggestion btw) but I also wanted Hiccup to leave for war and I didn't know really how to fit it all in so yeah... ANYWAY thank you guys so much for reading and always leaving great suggestions so appreciate them!**

**Love you all!**


	27. A good night's rest

*Hiccup is narrating

-It was around midnight that I gave up all hopes of sleeping. We had just set up camp an hour ago, right off of the Hunter's island hoping we would get a head start and attack them at sunrise. I couldn't sleep though, at all. I knew I needed to, but I couldn't bear to bring my guard down for a moment! Not to mention the pounding thoughts roaming around in my head. My mind flashed back to Astrid, my father and everyone who was counting on me back at Berk. It was too stressful to sleep so I thought why not stay up. I probably looked stupid at that moment because I was shaping my sward for what it felt like forever just staring off into space. With all the adrenalin pumping through my body, it was even hard for _me_ to think!

-I blinked, forcing my into a slightly more sane state. Setting my father's sward down, I rain my fingers through the san touching the grain. It felt cold and wet after high tide, but I kind of liked it. I grinned, we were finally doing this, ending this once and for all. I couldn't wait, as demented as that sounds, I really couldn't. Being myself I wasn't really a loving war guy, but I did what I thought was right.

-And this _was_ right!

"You alright all by yourself out here?"

-I turned around to face the voice, I expected Gobber, or a Hunter, but no. It was Tuffnut. I had almost forgot that he came on this trip, I shouldn't have though. He was around the same age as me so he was old enough to fight.

"Yeah..." I mumble, turning back to the waves crashing.

-It was quiet for a moment, then I heard the sound of footsteps walking up behind me.

"Yeah well, _I_ wasn't back at camp," Tuffnut chuckled, sitting down next to me in the sand. "I'm used to having a roommate."

-I laughed.

"I would think you would have a better night sleep here than with Ruffnut trying to pour hot water on your face all night."

-His face grew sad, and pale. I soon regret my comment.

"She is my sister, Hiccup. If we could stay together than it would be worth hot water being poured on my face," He said, looking out into the night with me.

-My eyes trailed over to him. I had never seen him in this kind of state before, serous, plan. It was somewhat boring to be around him without his twin.

"I want to apologize in advance to you Tuff," I said, fiddling with my hands.

"What for?"

-I inhaled. How was I supposed to say something like that?!

"Well, just incase we... we don't make it out." My voice shacked as I said it out loud.

-I could hear Tuffnut flinch in the sand.

"Dude, of course we will!" He chuckled, trying way to hard to sound cheerful.

"But what if we _don't_ Tuff!" I yelled, making him scoot back a bit.

-We were still for a while, not talking. The only nose was the waves crashing down. I could see Tuffnut open his mouth a few times, as if he was going to say something but he never did. God I hated my temper!

"I'm sorry..." I finally spat out away from all the anger. "I didn't mean to bark its just, I'm worried about what is going to happen. I want to fight, don't get me wrong I know it's right but I just don't know what's going to happen-"

"-Nothing is going to happen Hiccup, nothing! We just need to try our best and kick their asses if we can!"

-I laughed. Tuff was probably right but there was still a slight chance that something would happen.

"Tell you what Tuffnut," I said looking back over my shoulder. "I will make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" He asked.

"If either of us get in trouble out there we have to have each other's backs. Like shoot a shooter, cut a cutter, just look after one another."

-He let out a small laugh, nodding and raising a hand.

"You got a deal, Hiccup," He grinned as I shook his hand, locking our promise.

-We went back to watching the water as my mind trailed off again, this time more towards Astrid. I couldn't help but feel I left something important behind when I thought about her, like something _really_ important. I guess that only makes sense because Astrid is the most important person in my life right now, other than my father. It just feels odd, like I don't know something.

"Here..." Tuffnut mumbled, handing me a bottle of mead. "I got it from the hall before we left, you look like you need it more than I do."

"Thanks," I smirked grabbing the bottle and bringing it to my lips. It was a settle mead, not to sweet or bitter. Kind of like the drinks they had at mind and Astrid's wedding... GODS I needed a drink.

"Easy there dude, I only have the one bottle," Tuff laughed, making me realize how much I was chugging.

"Sorry," I sighed, whipping my moth and handing him back the drink.

-Tuffnut shook his head and placed it back onto the sand next to him. I went back to staring, studding the water. It was truly a sight to see, the mist slowly coming up, the foam forming at the crashed waves. It reminded me of Berks waves, except louder and stronger.

"Remember when we were kids?" Tuff asked me suddenly.

"What?" I laughed.

"Do you, do you remember when the world wasn't so stressful, and full of fear to us? When we didn't have to worry about war and our enemies, even dragons back then."

"Its hard to forget Tuff," I mutter, starting to fuss with my hands again. "But most of that has changed, hasn't it?"

"Why does it have to though!? Why can't life just be simple as if we were children?" He asked, sort of in a whining way.

"I believe that we all have to grow up at some point, that we need to stop hiding behind the truth and live up to it," I mumbled, as my own thoughts flowed out. "I think words have something to do with this as well. Children, which we are not, go around thinking life is as simple as a few phrases. But when all grown they soon start to understand that life is more than that. _Life is a storybook, _and we are the authors of it."

-I stretched my arm out, reaching the mead and taking another swig.

"So it can't be that simple Tuffnut, or it wouldn't_ truly_ be life."

-He pondered on my words for a moment before snacking his drink back from me. I could tell by his indifferent expression that he had no idea what I was talking about.

"But that doesn't mean we can't still write like children." Tuff snickered, drinking a bit more.

"No, it doesn't. But at some point you will have to write like your own age."

-I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'm going to bed, we have quite the day ahead of us friend," I yawned.

"I think I'm going to stay out here for a while longer, it's so peaceful," He sighed, looking back at the night and clutched his drink.

"Ok but done blame me when your half asleep tomorrow," I chuckled.

"Just go to bed already man!" Tuffnut laughed.

-I nodded and started to walk back to camp. I don't know why but I felt like I could actually go to bed. Funny hug.

0-0-0-0-0

-There was a loud sound as my eyes started to blink awake. What the sound was, I had no idea. It was a cross between a dragon's scream and a human's cry. Then, there it was a second time as loud as ever. I quickly unbundled myself from the mess of blankets I had wrapped around me and stumbled out of my tarp tripping on my metal foot. I glanced up out of panic only to find a fairly tired Gobber with a horn. I saw him blow in it once more before standing up, it had an ear splitting shriek to it.

"Oh for the love of Thorr Gobber!" I barked snatching the horn out if his grasp.

"I am only doing my job boy..." He said as his tired eyes trailed to mine.

"I didn't order this!" I yell again, looking at the sunrise. It had barely made it over the horizon. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Around five thirty," Gobber mumbled, taking back the horn and blowing in it once more.

"It's not even morning yet and your blowing into that dreadful thing!?" I asked, fully annoyed.

"We have to be up early if we want to attack mid morning, you will understand better when your chef." He scowled down at me, like I was a useless child.

"Gobber with all due respect, I am going to become chef when we get back home, my father isn't here to make ordered for you, so I believe that puts _me_ in charge of this camp!"

-His frown loosened into a sarcastic grin, he laughed hysterically walking off the rock he was standing on.

"My laid, I hate to tell you this but you don't know the slightest bit of how to behave in combat." He snickered, placing the large noisy object in my arms.

"That isn't true, I am good with weapons!" I snap. How dare he tell me_ I_ wasn't good with combat! What does Gobber know!?

"Yes Hiccup you are, and so is every man on Berk."

-I began to follow him as he walked, thinking about what he said. Sure every man on Berk was good with weapons, but not like me. I have worked on them my whole life!

"But-" I began.

"-But nothing Hiccup. I'm not saying your bad, but you haven't really had a lot of experience in a real war before, alright?" He said, looking back and I nodded.

-He was right. I had only fought in a few battles and only directed one, and it was at night. I guess I really did need Gobber's help. As we walked I saw people sleepily crawl out of their temporary homes. They all looked exhausted. I hope that its not like this every day. Then again, if Gobber gets his way it most likely will be.

"So what's the point of getting up this early exactly?" I asked, rubbing the crud from my eyes.

"We eat, set up the weapons, load the weapons, then attack. We need plenty of time to do so," There he goes with the scowl again. I know Gobber and there is no way he was thrilled about getting up this early either! "Its procedure Hiccup, it can't be changed."

-I sighed shaking my head.

"Fine what's for breakfast then?"

-As soon as I asked that he broke out laughing, again.

"Why am I so funny to you today!?" I asked, chuckling a little. Gobber was acting insane.

"We still have to find it," He grinned.

-I groaned as he tossed me a woven sack. We would have to find our own food?! Why didn't he bring any?

"Why cant you carry this stuff?"

"Because your going to be the chef when we get back," Gobber teased, trying to simulate my voice the best he could. "I have to prepare you, remember."

-I look down and sneer. "Yes sir," I mumble.

"Gods Hiccup, some days I can't tell you apart from your father! Your as stubborn as he is!" I was about to open my mouth to object, but that would only add onto his case. So instead I let out a cold laugh.

"I guess so..."

"Now come on boy your trailing behind!" Gobber grinned as I rain up to walk beside him.

"Well, this will be... fun..." I muttered, trying not to sound too rude. The only time I really searched for food was when me and the twins got lost in the woods once, other than that I usually don't have to do much for a meal being the chef's son and all.

"You don't sound very excited," Gobber chuckled, handing me another bag.

-I just glance over to him and give him the best 'no, you think?' face I could. As we walked in silence, my mind seemed to flow with thoughts. All I could think about was war, and death. I had no idea how the Hunters were going to react today, if they were going to surrender or demined for a rematch. I felt hesitant about the whole thing but I knew we needed to do it. We _had_ to fight still.

-And as Gobber would say we would have to fight after Breakfast.

* * *

**Hello my goonies :3**

**So yes, no battle yet, but some bonding with Tuff and Hiccup :P idk why I see them as close friends, I just do. Its like Hiccup is overly too smart and then Tuffnut is as dumb as a stump so... you get the picture opposites attract right? BY THE WAY I have a lot of writing to catch up on A LOT of writing... so if you're all like Emy were the fuck are you!? Know that I haven't forgotten about you guys, ok :) its been a busy month for me, school is getting harder and my family is a pain. Remember you can always leave a suggestion, and I will most likely put it in.**

**Anyways love you ;)**


End file.
